A New Battle
by munkedupjoe213
Summary: After getting shot in action in the Philippine forest, Alvin Seville, a crusty old military sergeant returns home, eager to reunite with his girlfriend, Charlene. After four years of being apart, he finally returns home just to find him with another man. Angered, he returns to his real home and vows never to love again. But then an old friend reignites an old spark between them.
1. You're The One Who Shot Me

**Here's my new story, guys. Thank you for those who voted for option number 1. This story was inspired by my favorite author, Nicholas Sparks, with his two books "The Lucky One" and "Dear John." Both of these presents some of the elements of combat, as well as romance. So... :D Read, enjoy, and review.**

* * *

_This isn't fair!_  
_Don't you try to blame this on me._  
_My love for you was bulletproof but you're the one who shot me._  
_- Taken from "Bulletproof Love" by Pierce The Veil._

**F**our years. Four freaking years we've been apart, and in that time, I'm only allowed to see her two weeks per year. In the service, men were imprisoned by their patriotism, caged by the will to serve, only to be left with nothing but memories and pictures of the ones they loved back at home. The only thing I have from her is a picture, and in the hard times during my service, it's the only thing that kept me company other than my friends and buddies.

It's been ten years since I joined the army, stationed in the middle of nowhere part of Philippines to counter a small Moorish group. In those ten years, I've only been granted two weeks to go home, see my brothers, Dave, and my friends back in California. And Six years later, while temporarily reassigned to Fort Bragg, North Carolina, I met this southern belle named Charlene.

She's everything I dreamed of for a woman. Blonde hair, pale and white complexion, brown eyes that matches mine, and most importantly, she's not insecure as most girls. Not once did she ask me whether she was fat, or whether her hair was too long, whether she put on too much make-up. And not to forget, she doesn't mind what she eats, and for the first time we dated, I wondered whether this Charlene was too good to be true.

We were inseparable. But then my squad got reassigned permanently back to the Philippines, and the only thing I had was a picture and the memory of the Chanel perfume she always uses. Four years after that, you can guess what happened to me. As said in my job description, every soldier gets shot, and receives a Purple Heart and a few months to go home, to relax, and to recover - But mostly relax than recover. But the good news is, I got my Purple Heart. And instead of four months home, they gave me a choice.

Number one, I get to come home to my girlfriend, leave the army, start a new life, live with military pension, maybe go to college and all those stuff.

And number two, I could come back, and they name me Lieutenant Red Aces (that's my nickname), A.K.A. Alvin Seville. And then, I could come back to new big-ass list of drills, training, head back to Philippines and get shot again.

Yeah, I said to myself, screw number two! I'm going home! Which home? North Carolina, of course. I now live with Charlene. It's a small house, but big enough for a college student like her. And it beats chores back in Los Angeles. I may be 28 years old now, but Dave - that's my adoptive dad - doesn't care. He gives everyone chores. He's one of the "You live under my roof, you live under my rules" type of dads.

Granted and confessed, yes, I do miss Dave. And I do miss my brothers, too. They're going well with their lives. Married, good jobs, good kids. We're just the same age - we're born triplets - but their lives have more directions than mine. Simon's a doctor now in the field of medicine and psychology. Theodore just got his Master's Degree in Home Economics and H.R.M., and now owns one of the biggest chain restaurants L.A.

Simon's married to Jeanette Miller, a childhood friend of ours, right after their graduation. They're nerds and perfect for each other, and better yet, Jeanette won a Nobel Prize in literature just last year. And Theodore - we all saw this coming - is married to Eleanor Miller, a sister of Jeanette. They got married after Theodore opened his first restaurant back home, and they made their vows outside Dave's house.

And look at me! What am I?

Sgt. Alvin Seville, Juliet 2-4 of the 206th Sniper Regiment. The crusty, twenty-eight year old Sergeant. The guy who cried for weeks after getting hit by a rubber bullet back at boot camp. The guy who received his purple heart after getting hit by a bullet in the ass (Upper thigh, to be specific).

Yeah, I've seen a lot of action. And sometimes, I was the action myself. But that's a long story.

Well, anyways, I'm going home now, to meet Charlene, and I've met one strange thing after the next. First, I booked for First Class suite in the plane, but when I got there, I sat in the coach, crying babies hurting my ear, all because the pilot had a few guest. Damn his soul, by the way.

Second, I arrived at the airport, and Charlene didn't greet me. Perhaps she's busy. She's got a whole semester to cram for. Damn the school, by the way.

Third, my back got lost in another plane. And now it's on its way to Germany, leaving me nothing but my wallet, a few extra bucks, a key to Charlene's house, a few candies in my pocket, and no clothes. The employees told me they were going to deliver it to me, so I gave them Charlene's house number, address, and my phone number. Damn the airport, too, by the way.

I roll my eyes as I approach the exit, carrying nothing. Outside, I'm greeted by the fresh, southern breeze of Raleigh, North Carolina, and the peaceful traffic patterns of people who never seem to be busy. In the taxi lane, I pull over a cab. I check my pockets before heading in, afraid that I might not have my cash after all.

With the autumn breeze, the yellowing leaves of the forests, the dampening of the air the drive home is nothing but the end of the one of the bad days I've ever had. But something tells me it's just the beginning. The taxi arrives at Lenoir and I give the driver some directions to Charlene's house.

When the view of her home came close, I widen my eyes at the sight of her driveway. When there's supposed to be one car belongs to her, a red Saab convertible, another one is parked in front of it. A green Ford car, and I don't know what model it is.

Perhaps she has a visitor.

The taxi pulls over in front of the green Ford. I paid the fare and reach for the bag that wasn't there. I roll my eyes and curse the airport under my breath again as I open the door. I greet the outside breeze and slowly climb my way up to Charlene's front porch.

As I open the door, I raise an eyebrow. Strangely, her front door wasn't locked. I step inside the room, and when my gaze found the living room, I felt that the bad day didn't end after all. I clenched my muscles and anger burned in my eyes, blood boiling in my head.

At the couch, Charlene laid on her back, wearing only her bra and skirt, her shirt thrown carelessly at the floor. On top of her was a guy, a son of a bitch with only his boxers, his mouth eating her lips.

With the surge of anger and adrenaline, I found my voice. "What the hell!"

I watch as the man flinch and leave her lips, meeting my intimidating glare with widened eyes. "Holy Crap." Was all he could say.

"Oh, God," Charlene, now known as bitch, started. "Alvin,..." She smiled as if nothing's going on. "y-you're back."

"Well geez, what a surprise, huh?!" I yelled out and looked at her 'friend'. "You have ten seconds to get out of here before I blow your freaking head off!"

Charlene seem startled. "Alvin, don't shoot him, please."

"Shoot him? That's a good idea if he doesn't get out of here." Of course, in fact, I'm just bluffing. Everything I had from the army, my uniform, my badge, my guns were in that back. Damn the airport again, by the way.

The man chuckled.

"What?" I asked. "What's so damn funny?"

"I'm a police, sir. And even though I'm off duty, I can still arrest you for illegal possession of firearms, and threat."

And it was my turn to laugh. This guy's an idiot, and I know it. I reached for my pocket and pulled out my wallet. I opened it and presented my I.D. "Sgt. Alvin Seville, and the police is nothing but the army's bitch. Checkmate." I pointed to the door in one swift, storm-like motion that I could feel the wind.

Mr. Policeman-with-the-boxers-and-possibly-small-prick didn't move. "Out." I look over to Charlene with the same glare. "Or I will."

Despite being the one who cheated, I seem to still have control on her. She breathed in hard and pleaded. "No, Alvin. Please don't." She went over to the man. "Rex, you've gotta get out of here, please. I don't want to lose him." Her horrified face looks threatened with tears.

So, that's his name.

Rex gives me an intimidating glare, but for me, it's not something to be worried about. To me, I say it as a soldier that he's as harmless as a female rabbit giving birth. After a moment, Rex finally moves and gathers his shirt and pants from the floor and walks out the door.

As soon as the front door closes, I hear the steps on the porch. As soon as I know he's out of earshot, I glared directly at Charlene. She still looks horrified, and after what happened, I don't know if I should take her in my arms or yell at her. So I decided to do neither.

I soften my face into a sad look, hoping that it would give her a thought of what she's just done. Not to Rex, not to me, but to my heart.

"Unbelievable," I sighed before saying. I look deeply into her brown eyes, seeing that the tears were there but have not drop yet. I sigh again, thinking of what to say next. "For the past four years, I only got the chance to see you for two weeks a year. The last for weeks we shared was when? Last month? I left you alone for thirty days and this is what I get?"

I know that Charlene probably feels guilty and small. Instead of comforting her, I continue.

"I bet you did the 'cause you didn't know I was coming home, didn't you? I bet that wasn't the first time. Who else have you been with? Randy, Charles, the whole pub down the street?"

She shakes her head, finally saying something. "No, No. Alvin, I'm not like that. Please understand-"

"Understand what?" I interrupt. "That while I was in the other side of the world, dodging bullets, trying and failing not to get shot, blowing people's head off and sewing dismembered body parts back in place, you were here blowing Rex's brains off? I bet what you're doing must be fun, huh?"

"No." She shakes her head. I'm getting the feeling that I'm dealing with an errant child.

I sigh in frustration. "Then, what were you thinking? That you could just be with someone behind my back just because I'm somewhere else very far? When the cat's away the mouse will play, is that it?

"No." She says again. I suddenly get the feeling of dominance and control over her. A tear drops from one of her eyes.

"Oh, so now you want to cry? After what you did, all you can do's cry?" Suddenly, all feelings and urges to comfort her disappear.

"Alvin, please stop. I don't want to lose you."

"Well, you just did!" I yell out, raising my voice.

Without waiting for another word, or waiting for her reaction, I quickly stormed into our room and open our closet. I reach for my bag and start to fill it with the clothes I left here with her. In my favorite jeans, I search for my other wallet (For civilian use only). I found it and stuff it in my current jeans and storm out of the room.

Charlene sits crying at the couch. A pitiful sight, but after what she did to me, giving me pain that was more agonizing than the bullets that hit me, all I can do is stare. She looks up at me, tears stained in her face.

"Don't... Don't leave. Please. I can't handle it. Please stay."

"Fat chance. I'm leaving, and you brought this on yourself, you know." She buries her face into her hands. I ignore her and turn to the door and walk.

When I stepped out into the porch, I hear footsteps storming towards me, then pairs of arms were wrapped around me. I feel Charlene wiping her tears at the back of my shirt. "Don't go. Please don't go. I'm sorry. Please, I'll do anything for you. Just don't go."

For a moment, I curse myself for thinking about dropping my back to hold her in my arms. I lock myself from my emotions and didn't look back. "Goodbye, Charlene." I unwrap her arms, then walk out of the porch.

I greet the sun outside, suddenly feeling used and exhausted. Rex's car was gone. After what he did with her, I hope he runs into a truck or something. Yeah, other than the airport, school, the employees, my bag, damn Rex.

And because of what Charlene did to me, yeah, damn her too.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it. I hated it. While writing it, I came across some block and realized that I'm not as good as I thought. Damn, how does Sparks do this?**

**Well, anyways, after reading "Dear John", "Fifty Shades Of Grey", and "Fifty Shades Darker", I found out that most First Persons were written in present tense.  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW! GOOD STORIES IN THIS GENERATION ONLY GET 1 or 2 REVIEWS, AND THAT'S VERY DISCOURAGING TO AUTHORS! REVIVE THE OLD ARCHIVE! REVIEW THIS STORY AND OTHER PEOPLE'S STORIES! NOW! START REVIEWING! IT'S A REVOLUTION!**


	2. This Place Is Not Quite What It Seems

**First of all, I want to thank those who reviewed this story. Reviews are necessary to keep a work alive, so please head on to other authors' works and give them what they deserve. **

**Sorry for any grammatical errors or whatsoever. Please review, that's all. :D**

**Cartoon version :D**

* * *

_"This place is not quite what is seems  
Or any place that I was told it'd be."  
- Get up by Mayday Parade._

**"Ow!" She yelled** out a sharp breath of pain for the third time of the same hour, stepping the smallest shard of broken glass under her heal. Perhaps she should have worn slippers before she took out the broom and dustpan. Great, another mistake of the day. She stopped sweeping the smallest shards and sat down on the kitchen table, raising her foot to knee level. She cursed under her breath again. This time, her heel was bleeding pretty badly.

From the corner of her eye, she caught the sight of one of them entering the kitchen. He stopped when she looked at him, then paced slowly towards her. His brown eyes shone under the light above them, and his brown hair swayed so gracefully as he moved. She should probably ask him to get a haircut.

His eyes wrote concern. "M-Mom, are you alright?" He asked.

Brittany smiled at him, her face giving out reassurance and warm love. "Of course I am, sweetie. Nothing can hurt me, remember?" Except your father walking away, She thought.

Her son looked at her foot for a moment, observing the small amount of blood gushing out. "But you're bleeding. Can I help you with anything?" A polite and gentle tone from a ten year-old. It reminded her of the sweetness of their father's tone, how the words came out of his red, lively lips. Brittany shook her head, forgetting the thought. She's sworn to herself not to remember any simple detail of him ever again, for what he did.

"No, I'm fine. Stay away from the kitchen or you'll end up like me." She smiled before going on. "Is your sister okay?"

"I think she's afraid you might ground her." After saying, his face wrote an expression of complaint. "Mom, why did I have to get a cry-baby for a twin sister?" He crossed his arms over his chest immaturely.

"You're just like her, you know. You cry at times too," She stated.

"Yeah, but not all the time."

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Okay, enough. Don't say things like that to your sister. You two are twins, and you act and look exactly the same way. What you say about her, you say to yourself. Remember that."

"Yeah, but-"

"Jay, hush." Brittany tried hard not to raise her voice.

Then his expression wrote another complaint. Brittany sighed. Do these things ever end? "Mom, can't you call me by my real name, for once?"

"I can't."

"Why?"

Because as stupid as I was, I named you after your father, that's why, Brittany thought but didn't say. "Because it's too long, that's why." Brittany didn't wait for another answer; for another complaint. She stood up from her seat and careful not to step on her pricked heel. "Now, Jay. Be a good brother and go to your sister. Tell her I'm not going to ground her. It was just an accident."

He sighed. "Okay, mom."

She staggered out of the kitchen, walking carefully with her other foot still hurting and bleeding. Outside the kitchen, she greeted the living room where Jay's twin sister sat on the brown couch, avoiding her gaze. Walking slowly and painfully, she smiled at her, then at Jay before heading up towards the stairs. She used the railings for support as she climbed up the steps. Reaching the end, she staggered carefully into the bathroom, not bothering to close the door behind her. She grabbed the medical kit and sat down on the rim of the bathtub.

After dressing the wound, she carefully stood up and placed the first aid back in place. As she head over to the sink, she caught a glimpse of herself in the bathroom mirror. She stopped and took her time to look at herself. She smiled, observing the changes she had undergone since he left. She still had the same auburn hair, blue eyes, perfectly pale skin tone, and the lips that used to be kissed all the time. The only changes were the two new lives walking around her house, and the responsibilities as a mother.

Her ex-boyfriend impregnated her when she was just 16 years old. But that didn't ruin her life in any way. She tried and failed to become a recording artist, and because of her early parenthood, her college choices were stretched thin. Her only choice was Education and she obtained her college diploma with flying colors. She never knew she could pull through college like that, and it seemed so easy. And now, she's a successful teacher in Jay and Brianna's school. Not only that, but because of her sisters' fame together with their husbands, she became known throughout the entire state as well.

Although she didn't fulfill her dream to become a famous singer, she's a proud as she could be where she was. A successful professional and a proud, young mother.

But even though she's as complete as she could think of, a part of her still felt a bit empty. Something inside her that doesn't feel satisfied with what she had. Something inside her that wants more. Something more.

But what?

She didn't know. But there's nothing she could do about it, and there would be no way on earth is she going to visit a therapist, so she tried to live her life as enjoyable and fulfilling as possible.

But that empty spot still gave that uncomfortable tingle, and whatever she did, the feeling still lingered inside her.

**.**

**A**fter patching up her foot with a band-aid, she though again of her children as she made her way down the stairs. With every step came a new thought, of how proud she was of what they have become. Sure, Jay can be obnoxious at times, but he's a smart, handsome kid. After a tutor with one of Simon's kids, Jay passed every test the next day. Simone - Simon's son's name - thought he'd be hard to teach because of his rebellious nature (thank the father!).

And Brianna too, was exactly like herself, except for the brown hair. Pale skin to blue eyes, Brianna had it all. Smarts, yes. Beauty, double yes. Sweetness, over the normal, yes. She and her daughter had been best of friends for the past ten years. They did almost everything together, along with Jay too, of course. On a better point of view, she did everything with her children. Back when they were five years old, they used to practice for school plays almost every month, and they always take the lead singing role. They had nice voices too with amazing ranges.

Jay had the voice of an angel. Brianna sang like one, and never in her life had she felt so proud just watching two new lives receiving praise and applauds from strangers.

She stepped down the stairs again, and another thought hit her, which made her frown in thought. She cursed herself for even remembering.

She slowed down in her tracks, remembering the happy times she'd been through with Brianna. The "I love you, mommy" sentences, the sweet voices singing to her every new song she learned, the times she would tell her about what happened in school, the fragile, talkative child with suck an innocent voice whispering to her ear - all but a distant memory.

No one knew the reason, not even Simon who was a master of both medicine and psychology. She's been through several therapist across the state, and none of them seemed to help. Of all children, it had to happen to her. All of the sudden, at the age of seven, Brianna Kris Miller stopped talking.

**. . . . . . .**

**H**e couldn't believe it. Couldn't believe everything. He's gone for only four years, and the whole California surprised him with many changes he'd missed. Everything has changed from parking lots to the airport sign. Once, it had been written in brown, block style and posted neatly above the entrance. But now, it was written in script style and it was everywhere, from hotel receptions to taxis. He couldn't believe it.

Every step he took, his mind would say things like, "Hey, I thought there was a store here," or, "Wasn't this thing like this or that?"

Heck, even the payphone was clean and shiny as if it had just been installed a few hours ago. A few minutes ago, he had contacted Simon to pick him up from the airport, but now it's night time between five and six o' clock, and he's still hasn't arrived. At least Simon was just as he remembered him to be - Smart, but not the most punctual person ever except when it comes to school.

After his departure with his (now) ex-girlfriend, Charlene, he couldn't control the urge to leave for California immediately. He arrived late afternoon, an after before five. For the whole travel, his mind was clear of Charlene's image, and he was even surprised himself on how quickly he had forgotten her after all they've been through.

His other ex-girlfriend hadn't been so easy to forget. His first ex-girlfriend, to be exact.

Brittany Miller. Eleanor and Jeanette's eldest sister.

At the thought of her name, clear images appeared quicker than he could stop them. He forced them out of his thought, and even tried shaking his head, but the images were stuck in the walls of his mind like a permanent glue. Not only were they quick to appear, they were clear as well, as if he had only seen her seconds ago.

The image of silky, smooth auburn hair that flowed gracefully down the shoulders. The image of the soft, pale skin that made him shiver to his spine when they accidentally touch. And not to forget those blue eyes that shone like the bluest sapphires under the radiant moon. And when, all of a sudden, did he become so passionate when describing someone?

After a day in the army, he had sent letter to everyone including Brittany, letting them know that he was missing them already. Everyone but Brittany replied. His next letter was for Brittany's mother, Miss Miller, asking about Brittany. That too, came unanswered, and he knew their relationship was over. After months, he stopped sending letter to Brittany and her sisters, and tried to forget her. But even though he was deployed to the other side of the world, the image was stuck in his mind. And when he met Charlene, she was all it took to forget her, like a cloud blocking the sun.

But if that was the case, then Charlene was a huge rain cloud. A scumbag for all he knew. The kind of cloud that would take you out of the sun just to get you wet. But the storm that's so called Charlene has passed now, and she's nothing but a distant memory to him. Just a few hours, she's already gone from his mind, forgotten.

Unlike Brittany.

Standing at the waiting area, he saw a car approaching, in which he considered as awesome. It was a Lamborghini, the latest model clad in blue with a low roof. The only man that could drive that had to be rich, and judging by the color and the way it slowed down next to him, he knew he was in for a ride. Stepping out of the driver's seat, his brother Simon emerged.

He smiled and greeted him. As he did, Alvin knew now that some things haven't changed at all. Simon still wore the same glasses, still wore the same sweater, he still had the same blue eyes, the same hairstyle, everything. Alvin smiled back, and when he's brother spoke, he still had that same as-a-matter-of-fact accent.

"Need help with a bag or anything?" Simon asked.

Alvin shook his head. "No. I can handle it." He only had one bag.

Simon nodded. "Okay. Put it in the trunk and ride shotgun. I'll be inside."

Alvin did as he was told. When he went to the rear-end of the car, the boot was already up. The smell of warm, contained air mixed with the odor of Velcro loops greeted him as he placed his backpack inside the empty space. When he closed the boot of the car, he couldn't help but notice two more figures from the tinted window. They were moving around playfully. Simon's kids, not doubt.

He went around the car and opened the front passenger's seat. He went inside as the scent of blueberry freshener entered his nose. Simon smiled at the two children behind them.

"Hey, kids. Say hello to your uncle Alvin," Simon said.

Alvin looked behind to the backseat and saw the two children seated, behaved unlike when he saw them through the tinted window. They both smiled at him and he smiled back. They both had brown hairs and pale skin. The boy had brown eyes, and the girl had blue - from Simon, no doubt. But then it suddenly struck him that no one in Simon's side had brown eyes. Jeanette had lavender, and Simon had blue like the girl's.

"Hello, uncle Alvin," The boy greeted. The girl remained quiet and greeted with a wave.

"Hey,... uh..." He paused, not knowing the name.

"It's Jay," the boy answered.

Alvin felt the car moved, but kept his sights on the children. He smiled. "Ah, hey, Jay." Alvin turned to the girl. "And you?"

The girl's smile faded and just looked at him. Alvin waited for an answer, but it was Jay who filled in for her. "She's Brianna," He said.

"Ah," Alvin smiled. He took a small glance at Brianna, as if waiting for a word from her. As if he wanted to hear her voice, but she remained quiet. She waved and Alvin smiled at her too before finally turning back to the front windshield. To his left, Simon was fully focused on the road in front of the car.

"So," Alvin started, trying to make a conversation. "Are they your kids?"

Simon shook his head and snickered. "Nope. Not mine. They're named after their parents."

"And who might they be?" Alvin asked.

Strangely to Alvin, Simon looked at him, unusually serious. "That, Alvin, is something I shouldn't tell you."

Alvin craned his neck. "What? Why?"

From their distance, Alvin could see the Hollywood mountain that, unlike others, haven't changed at all. Under the night sky, it was illuminated by a few lighting from neighboring studios. After a moment, Simon answered his question, "I can't tell you that, either."

Alvin was about to ask again, but then realized he would be repeating the same words he had said. Instead, he let it go with lingering curiosity and stared outside the tinted window. The buildings have changed a lot. Some hotels had white lights from their windows, and some had yellow. From his right, they passed the building with the sign "Jett Records," he knew they were close to Dave's home.

The silence lingered again, and as a soldier who was used to explosions and gunfire, he found it uncomfortable. He turned to Simon again, looking for a topic. From behind him, he heard Brianna yawn from the backseat.

"The girl's awfully quiet," Alvin stated.

Simon nodded. "I know."

"Why is that?"

"She can't talk, Alvin." Simon looked at him again, serious expression still written in his face. And for that, Alvin thought Simon was hinting him that it was his fault. Simon went on, "I ran a few test on her, and I think this has something more to do with psychology than medicine."

"What's wrong with her?" Alvin somehow found the topic interesting.

"I don't know. But I think..." Simon paused dramatically. A habit he's always had since they were kids. "I think she's psychologically damaged. I mean, she used to talk a lot, even much more than her brother. But when she turned seven, she came home from school, and... well,... nothing. She stopped talking, just like that."

"Bullies?" Alvin asked.

Simon scoffed. "Look at her, Alvin. Do you think someone would bully her? She's sweet and innocent, and not to mention beautiful. Even Simone goes quiet every time he gets near her."

"What's her problem, then?" Alvin asked.

Simon shrugged, then aimed his most serious expression at him. "I don't know, Alvin. Maybe she realized some things she never had."

"Like what?"

Simon didn't answer. He looked at him for a moment before finally turning his sights back on the road. Dramatically, he started driving slower. Or did the time just went slower? He didn't know. But he found himself thinking about Brianna again. A girl who stopped talking when she turned seven? That's unusual.

He turned to Simon again. He had his serious expression on as he looked at the road. That was strange. Simon's usually a smile-everyday kind of guy. But then he was aiming his expression at him a few moments ago. Finally, a striking idea popped into his mind, and then next words came so unexpectedly he couldn't stop it.

"You know what's wrong with her, don't you?"

After a moment, Simon nodded. Finally, he said quietly: "Yes, I do."

* * *

**Please review, that's all. If you have any questions or if you noticed some errors, feel free to PM me.**


	3. Together Again

**Hello, everyone. Thank you for all the reviews last chapter. I'll give you guys a return somehow.**

* * *

_Together Again,  
Good times we'll share again  
- Janet Jackson, Together Again._

**T**he night had rolled by, and the moon was nearly at the very top of the sky with its full, radiant glow. A perfect night, the sky was a sight to behold, with the limited clouds and the infinite amount of stars twinkling in the skies above. After what happened, nothing would make Alvin happier than go back to Dave's house, hang out on the roof and watch the stars. Something he used to do when he was a child.

But he wasn't in Dave's home. Not now. They passed it earlier, and Alvin asked why they weren't stopping. It appears that Dave was on a meeting in Hawaii as one of the world's most successful 80's rock artist and song writer. So, instead, they had to stop in one of Theodore's biggest, finest restaurant in the state.

The building was huge, it would even pass for a Five Star hotel. Above the entrance was the sign "Castle Peak Restaurant" written in cursive. The restaurant welcomed and greeted every costumer with a red carpet as soon as they step out of the car, and from the outside of the entrance, the whitish-yellow glow of the huge chandelier was visible, and the smell of rich cologne filled the air.

Inside, it seemed as if almost everyone wore tuxedos and dresses, and Alvin suddenly felt out of place. But then he remembered Simon was wearing his blue sweater and the kids were just in normal clothes. Red and pink shirts with jeans and pink skirt, and all. The walls were clad in foam, making it seem and feel as soft as the carpet underneath their feet.

Simon led Alvin and the kids deeper into the restaurant until they came in front of the elevator. They went in and Simon pressed the rooftop level. The elevator closed and Alvin felt it rising. The whole ride was quiet until the elevator doors opened with a ding. They exited and were greeted by the huge blow of fresh air.

The rooftop level, despite the enormous area, only had one, huge, rectangular table at the middle, and people were already seated. The floors were clad in wood-brown tiles that were illuminated by the bright lights from the sides of the building. When they stepped out, a sign was posted, and Alvin read it.

_To Our Valued Costumers,  
__Please be informed that our rooftop level is strictly for VIPs. If you wish to occupy this level, please reserve three days before coming. For more information, please acquire them from the Costumer Service at the 2nd floor._

_Thank you._

Strictly for VIPs.

Alvin looked directly at Simon, curious. It seemed that he noticed him reading the sign. He grinned.

"What? Do I not look like a VIP to you?" Simon said, unzipping his sweater, revealing a white shirt inside. He scoffed. "Please. I'm Simon Seville."

Alvin frowned at him, knowing where that line came from. "Hey, you stole something that I said."

"Nope." Simon shook his head. "I stole something you _used_ to say. I don't think it's a crime. You don't use it anymore, anyways." Alvin wanted to reply, but Simon spoke again before he did. "Come on, I have some people I want you to re-meet."

"Re-meet?" Alvin tilted his head.

"Yes. Re-meet. Let's go."

Alvin watched as Simon left, his unzipped jacket swaying with the strong force of the wind. Alvin followed behind, and for some reason - like being sweet - Brianna hadn't left his hand as soon as they entered the restaurant. She just kept holding him, and Alvin found it... sweet. Alvin looked into her familiar blue eyes as they walked. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

When they reached the large rectangular table, Alvin quickly registered the familiar faces of his youngest brother and childhood friends and their children. As they stopped, Theodore stood up wearing the same green sweater he wore as a kid, only in a much bigger size. He, by the looks of his expression, was surprised to see him, as if he wasn't expecting him.

After a moment, Theodore finally moved and walked up to him. Alvin was greeted with a hug.

"Oh, my God! Alvin!" Theodore said as he hugged him tighter.

Alvin struggled for breath, constricted and nearly suffocated by his brother's embrace. "Ow...Th-Theo,... can't breathe."

Theodore did so, and looked at him straight in the eyes. Theodore hadn't changed as well. He still had the same plumpness, the same blonde hair, and the same green eyes. His mouth was agape in surprise as he looked at him. "Oh, Alvin. W-...we... how? Why?" He couldn't seem to find the words. "We haven't heard from you for... for fours years. What happened?"

Alvin shrugged. He kept his cool. "Nah, long story. But I'll tell you all about it next time. I'm tired."

"Oh." Theodore kept his head down before smiling at him again. Then again, his brother embraced him tightly. "Oh, Alvin, it's good to have you back. When are you leaving again?" He asked.

When Theodore let go, Alvin shrugged again. "Ha, fat chance. I'm not going out there again. Sure, I'll be granted a promotion, but there's no way in heck am I going to stand another bullet in the ass."

From behind them, someone scolded with a hush, and the voice struck Alvin as familiar. Of course, everyone in the area was familiar. He looked behind and saw Jeanette pressing her index finger against her lips, quieting him up. She hasn't changed as well. Still the same nerdy glasses, brunette hair tied into a bun, and bright, lavender eyes. Her skin was just as pale as Brittany's. But the thing that got his attention the most was the baby laid asleep in her arms. "Shh, Alvin! I know you're back and all, but I don't want my child's first word to be... well... that."

Alvin raised his hands embarrassingly in defense. "Oh, sorry. Didn't see you there," he said.

"Mom," A child started beside her, wearing modern-style glasses, and a hairstyle like Simon. It's Simone, no doubt. "There's no chance of that ever happening. She's asleep, and I doubt she even heard that."

"Hi, Simone," Alvin greeted.

Simone smiled. "Hi, uncle Alvin."

"Well," He heard Jeanette's voice again. She was looking at his waist, at Brianna who was still holding his hand. "What do we have here? That's something you don't see everyday. She usually shies away from people she just met." Jeanette said.

Alvin grinned obnoxiously. "Well, I guess I just have that effect on people. Right, Brianna?" He looked at the girl beside him. She smiled and nodded. Wow, that was unexpected.

"Well, wow, Brianna. You made a friend," Jeanette cooed.

From behind her, Alvin spotted Simon quietly sneaking up behind his wife. He watched as he took his palms and covered Jeanette's eyes from behind. She squealed, then laughed. "Hey, Simon! I know it's you!"

Simon inched his face closer to her ears. "I'm not letting you see until you give me a kiss."

"I can't kiss you like this!" She smiled, her glasses falling off to her chin. "Simon! Let go, John's sleeping," Jeanette scolded, but Simon continued grinning.

"You'll have to kiss me first, Jean," He said in a sing-song tone.

Somehow, from Alvin point of view, she did. Alvin watched as Jeanette struggled to reach Simon's face, and their lips met with a passion that even Alvin could feel. He suddenly felt jealous. Not of Simon, not of Jeanette, but the thought that he was the third wheel in all this. Theodore had Eleanor, Simon's kissing Jeanette, and him? Watching like an idiot with an attached kid holding his hand without any plans on letting go.

"Ew." Beside him, Jay wrote a disgusted face. Alvin rolled his eyes and chuckled before finally taking a seat next to Theodore.

As soon as he sat down, Brianna quickly and excitedly reached for the chair next to him and sat down, then held his wrist again.

**. . . . . . .**

**W**ell sitting here, despite everything that had happened the past several hours like Charlene's betrayal, wasn't so bad at all. Alvin knew now just how successful his brothers really were. Simon's known throughout several states in America, and Theodore owns more restaurants even out of the country, like France. He was told a few minutes ago that he and Simon went to an interview as two of the world's most successful professionals and businessmen.

And not only that. As they sat, ate, talked, and drank wine, Alvin learned that Simon has three kids, and that Jeanette was pregnant again for the fourth time, and that explained we she didn't take a sip of her wine. The first child, Simone was seated next to her mother, and her twin sister,... what was her name again? With a question, he turned to Simon.

"What's your daughter's name again?" Alvin asked.

"Simone," Simon answered.

Alvin tilted his head in confusion, and assumed he didn't hear him correctly. "No, you're daughter."

Simon nodded. "Simone." His tone was clarifying before she turned to her daughter, seated in a lady-like way next to her brother, quietly listening to both of them. "Isn't that right, Simone?"

"Yes, daddy." The girl nodded and smiled. Come to think of it, she looked exactly like her mother. The brunette hair, lavender eyes, pale skin, everything, including the glasses. Alvin saw her turn to him and smiled. "Hi, uncle Alvin. We're both Simone, by the way. We just have different second names. I'm Simone Jen, and my brother is Simone James," She explained to him.

"Oh, that makes sense," Alvin said. In his head, he thought quietly, who names both of their children Simone? Isn't Simone a girl's name? He smiled at the child before going on in the silence.

Jeanette was staring dreamily at the baby she was carrying in her arms, not older than two years old. On the other side of the table sat Theodore. No children, no Eleanor. where're they in all this? As if on cue, a familiar female voice came from behind her. Alvin looked back to see just who he's expected. Eleanor stood carrying plates of food in her two hands, while two kids walked by her side. When she caught his eye, she froze, just as Theodore did earlier.

"Alvin?" Eleanor asked, her voice far away in surprise.

In fact, Eleanor hasn't changed at all either. She still had the same blond hair tied into twin pigtail, a little childish for her age. She was as plump as he remembered her to be, and the same red, velvet lips that most men find arresting. By the looks of her dress, her favorite color was still green.

Finding her immobile, Alvin grinned at her. "Hi," he said.

"Hi?" She said as if she wasn't too happy too hear his greeting. "Hi? Is that all you can say? After four years of being gone, all you can say is 'Hi?'"

Alvin shrugged. "Well, what else am I supposed to say?"

Eleanor sighed, letting it go before finally setting the food on the table. Theodore and Eleanor's children, Tracy, Elisha, Tory - All girls - quickly took the three empty seats closest to their father after giving him kisses on the cheek. Theodore blushed, much to Alvin's satisfaction. Eleanor finally sat down beside her husband and gave him a short kiss. Eleanor finally turned to Alvin.

"Where have you been?" She asked.

"Long story." He shrugged. "Heartbreak involved," he added, and it seems every adult chuckled as he said. He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"The rebellious Alvin Seville, the hard-rock heart-throb, the one who dated my sister? Heartbroken?" Eleanor made a laugh out of it. "Tell us. We want to hear all about it."

Alvin shook his head. "No, not now."

"Oh, come on. It's not that long, is it?" Eleanor didn't want to let this go, he noticed.

"It is. It's longer than you think, and it started with a bullet. But I'm too tired, please."

"Oh, come on. You're here now, and we all know that I'm not going to let anything go." Eleanor, he realized, changed at least just one bit. The one who used to be a sweet, innocent girl who made cookies almost single everyday, now shaping up to be as bad as Brittany.

"Now. Please, I've had a long day." Alvin pretended to yawn.

"I'm not falling for that, Alvin. Tell us, or no food for you."

From beside her, Alvin watched as Theodore patted on her shoulder and kissed her neck. "Come on, gumdrop, Alvin's had a long day. He'll tell us all about it tomorrow." Theodore looked at him. "Right, Alvin?"

Alvin nodded. "I'll try."

Alvin heard Eleanor sigh. "Alright, Teddy..." they still call each other names? "Just for you." Eleanor smiled seductively before leaning in to kiss him again. Wow, she's definitely not the same innocent girl everybody once knew.

"So, Alvin." Eleanor called out, getting his attention. "Do you have any place to stay tonight? Until Dave arrives, I mean, then you can do chores at his house again."

Alvin scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Come to think of it, I haven't."

"Well, I'd be glad to offer, but Theodore and I have... _things _to do. Some things to strengthen our marriage, if you know what I mean." Eleanor giggled when she saw Theodore blush. "Jeanette?" Eleanor turned to her sister.

Jeanette shrugged. "Sorry, but we're full. All our rooms are booked out. One for each Simone's, and one for John. And the other one's booked out for..." Jeanette patted her stomach. "Janice, or Simon Jr., we don't know. We haven't found out the gender yet."

Alvin shrugged. "Well, any suggestions? Any motels and hotels or anyplace?"

"Motels? Hotels? Not a chance, Alvin," Simon spoke up. "No brother of mine's going to crash in any place like those."

Alvin laughed. "Okay, Dr. Simon Seville, PhD. Where?"

**. . . . . . .**

**G**reat, just what she needed. Exactly, sarcastically speaking, just what she needed. Her kids were having fun, her in-laws and sisters are eating in Theodore's classy restaurant, everyone's in the family dining, and she's here stuck with a pricked heel that made walking impossible. Lonely was exactly the right word here. She's stuck here in a French house with an Italian car parked outside, sitting in a Swedish couch, eating a Turkish kebab, and watching an absolutely long and boring Indian movie in a Japanese T.V. Screw patriotism. Anything to relieve the boredom, anything at all! Like doing something boring. Fighting boredom with boredom.

If only an absolutely strong and handsome guy would walk through that door and carry her in a manly way to Theodore and Eleanor's restaurant. Then there, she could show off her new 'friend,' have fun with the kids,...

Okay, who was she kidding? No one's going to walk right through that door, not even knock. No would would carry her. In fact, no one was for her. When her first boyfriend, her name was Alvin, by the way, left her all alone, she went into a some kind of mourning period that made her think as if she was a hot-headed dragon who kept men out of her sight. And since that, everyone became afraid of her. Heck, in college, no one even wanted to sit next to her.

But that was a good thing, though. Now she could balance the time between work and kids, which was the most easiest in the world. So, who cares if they haven't met their father? Who cares if he wasn't coming back? He cares about that accidental, none intentional one night stand after Alvin left? No one, exactly.

Startled out of her thoughts, she heard a knock on the door under the volume of the movie she was watching. Placing her kebab back on the plate, she wiped her hands on the back of her skirt and went towards the door to answer it. When she opened the door, Jay came charging towards her with an embrace.

"Mom!" The usual greeting. He embraced her, and she held her tightly.

Brittany knelt and bent down to level with her son's height, then kissed him on the forehead. "Hi, Jay. How'd it go?" She asked.

"It was great! Remember when we asked your permission to come with uncle Simon to the airport?"

"Yeah?" Simon called earlier in the afternoon, saying that the kids wanted to come with him to the airport to pick up someone. He didn't say who, but she assumed it wasn't someone special, so she said yes.

"We found our long lost uncle!" Jay said so excitedly.

Brittany came into her thoughts again. Uncle? Long lost uncle? Did she miss something? She shook it off and smiled at him. "That's great, honey. Where's Brianna?"

Jay pointed to Simon's blue Lamborghini parked in front of her red one. Or, rather, her _loaned_ red one."Oh, she's with uncle Alvin."

_Uncle Alvin..._

_Alvin..._

_Alvin..._

At the sound of the name, Brittany couldn't hide the shock from her face. Her eyes nearly rolled to the back of her head. From Simon's car, she heard the trunk close, and just as Jay had said, Alvin's figure came into her eyes, then into her mind. She tried all she could not to faint at the sight of Brianna's hand around his wrist.

* * *

**Love's Test will be updated Saturday at the earliest. In the meantime, please review and enjoy this story as much as you can, please. I'm sorry for any errors or anything. Please PM me if you want to correct anything.**

**So, I heard some comments saying Jay and Brianna are Alvin's son. *Grins* Are you sure about that?**


	4. Author's Note: Dear, Hello

(Check the review page for a guy named "Hello)

**Oh, I'd give a fuck, but I'm allergic to bullshit, BITCH.**

**Oh, and uh... the whole category will do the rest.**


	5. Thanks For The Memories

**Dear, Hello,  
I should remind your dad to put on a condom next time.**

* * *

_Thanks for the memories,  
even though they weren't so great  
- Thanks For The Memories by Fall Out Boy._

**B**rittany drank in his presence, her mind filled with the feelings of shock, surprise, disbelief, all together in one cauldron. And all at once a sudden burst of memories flooded her head. Memories, a lot of it. Falling in love, basking in joy, the arguments and the love that followed after them,... the pain, the anger, the regret, then the love again, then the joy, the tears of pain and joy, all at once that used to stain her face.

Alvin's back. Alvin Seville is back.

The one who had courted her, made her laugh, made her cry,... The one who broke her heart.

Anger in rose in her throat, sending frustration boiling in her head. But all at once, she knew she'd punch him in the face if he grins... just one grin,... Don't even try.

But he did. Alvin slammed the trunk down and grinned at her.

That grin. That carefree, happy-go-lucky, son-of-a-bitch grin. She felt the anger boiling in her head as the memories came flashing like a tidal wave. She clenched her knuckled so hard they turned white. But she tried hard, making her face remain calm. If he knew she was mad, she'd lose. Lose an unspoken competition.

Alvin started towards her, Brianna in hand.

"What..." She pronounced the "W" bitterly, making it sound like a "V." "...are you doing here?"

He raised one eyebrow. Damn it! If there was one, just one opportunity, she'd punch his face so hard, and she'll see if he'd still be able to make that playful face as if nothing's happened for the past ten years. Ten years, damn it!

"Ouch." The way his tone echoed in her ears made her want to punch him... then grab his face and kiss him. What the hell? "Sounds like you're not happy to see me." Alvin finally reached the steps and smiled at her. His luscious smell gave back the memories to her, when they used to lie down in the grass all day, her head rested on his chest. She shook the thought away, wanting to slap herself in the head for thinking about it. She loved him once, she hated him once, then loved him again, but this time, she is so going to push him off a cliff if she sees one.

"Spare me the greetings, Britt."

_Britt._

Darn it, not that nickname again!

"So, these are your kids?" Alvin looked at Jay and Brianna.

Brittany nodded, fighting the urge to growl for communicating with him. "Yes, they are." She turned to look at Jay and smiled at him. "Sweetie, go inside."

"Yes, mom." Almost excitedly, Jay darted inside the house. Brittany then turned her sights to Brianna, her hand around Alvin's wrist.

"Brianna, honey, you too. Go inside."

Unfortunately and strangely, Brianna didn't move. She wasn't always the obedient one, but she doesn't usually cling to strangers, especially the ones she barely knew. Brittany didn't like this. She gritted her teeth and looked at her. "Brianna, inside."

Still didn't move.

"Now," She said through gritted teeth, then finally, she let go of Alvin's wrist and darted inside unhappily, not bothering to look back.

"Wow," Alvin started again. "That's how you treat them? I feel bad about them, Britt."

Clenching her fists hard, she reached up and cupped his shoulders forcefully. She could feel the muscles even under the sweater he was wearing. "Don't. Call. Me. Britt!"

He seemed unmoved, even by her forceful tone. "Nah, I happen to kind of like that nickname."

Brittany nearly growled, but she kept her voice dark and low. "I swear, I'll punch you so hard if you ever say that again." And she was serious.

"Wow, we haven't changed at all, Britt."

That was it. With her other hand, she charged with all her might towards him with a growl, lunging her fist deadly aimed at his face. But almost as if reflexively, he moved to his side and dodged, almost as if he were dealing with nothing at all. After that, he grabbed her wrist, but what happened next was totally unexpected.

Brittany felt his other hand snake below her back and pulled her close, close to his face where their lips met for the first time in ten years. She felt it again. All the waves of emotions, love, longing, raw lust surging through her body, leaving a pit in her stomach. She felt all her muscles relax, slaved by his warmth. When she felt his tongue pressing against her lips, she opened her eyes, realizing what was happening. She growled hard and pushed him off her.

"What the hell!? Get off me, you douche!" She wiped her lips hard, cursing herself for letting the 'kiss' last longer than it should have. "What'd you do that for?!"

Alvin merely shrugged. "Call of habit. I used to do that a lot, remember? You couldn't get enough of it, and it looks like you still can't." He grinned.

"In your dreams, Alvin!"

"Like it or not, it's reality, Britt."

He's right. Darn, she hated that!

"I'm not your girlfriend anymore, Alvin," she said, failing to hide the bitterness in her voice.

"Ouch." He didn't even looked hurt. "But yeah, heard that a lot of times. From you, actually. But it'll only take a while, then you'll be begging for me to come back."

Brittany growled again and grabbed him by the collar. She gritted her teeth. "I survived ten years without you, jerk. You left and never came back."

"Nope."

Brittany raised her eyebrow. "What?"

"I came back, Brittany. Two weeks for every few months. You were the one who hid from me." Alvin's tone was serious. He was right, yet again. She felt her blood boil again and again. "Why'd you hide from me, Britt? We both know that we're still together after I left. I wrote to you, and I poured my heart out into that letter. And it just came unanswered. Why?"

She remembered the letter, yes. But that was too much for her to think about. She let him go and looked away, her auburn bangs hiding her eyes. As if to let the words sink in, Alvin went silent, sending them both into an uncomfortable atmosphere. Then finally, as if sensing the discomfort, a bang came from Simon's car. The door was being closed and Simon stepped out. He grinned and waved, then approached and patted Alvin on the shoulder.

"So, are you two done?" He asked, oblivious to the previous conversation. "I figured I shouldn't interrupt your heart-to-heart reunion-"

"It wasn't heart-to-heart, Simon." She countered reflexively, like a goalkeeper punching a ball.

Simon stayed quiet, then grinned again. "Yeah... well, yes. I can see that."

"What's Alvin doing here?" She asked forwardly.

"Well, he needs a place to crash for the night- for a few nights, actually. And,... uh... Theodore and I are fully booked if you know what I mean. And... uh... you're the right person we should turn to. You know, no husband and all. You've got two spare rooms, and things like that."

Brittany scoffed. He was actually believing that she was going to let him stay? Absolutely not.

"Can he?"

"No." Never in her life was she going to say yes.

**. . . . . . .**

**"Y**ou want room with a balcony or not?"

Brittany asked him, deeply wondering what she's gotten herself into, and why she even got into this. What in the world just happened back there? She could have sworn she said no. But why was he still here? Why was she even entertaining him as a guest? Was her answer just her imagination? Was the word "No" just an imagination?

Okay, enough unnecessary questions. She said no, but somehow, the universe wanted to play with her by altering her words. Was it because Simon was there? Was it because of the memories that she and Alvin once shared? Or was it because that damn jerk was just too irresistible? Darn that grin. Darn that face. Darn everything about him!

She hated him. But she still felt that burning pit in her stomach whenever he was around.

Alvin was looking into one of the rooms. This one had sliding glass doors that lead to the balcony where the air was just as freezing as the water in their sink. At one side, the bed was neatly made as it always was, with flowery-pink sheets. She grinned, knowing that Alvin hated pink and the other window was as hot as an inferno with no windows or balcony. The walls were rough and sky-blue, making it appear as if it were a hotel room. A blue curtain hung above and covered the sliding doors, blocking the night sky view. The bedside table was empty.

Alvin turned to her, grinning jokingly. "Is there room service here?"

"I swear, I will slap you in the face," Brittany growled, secretly joking.

"You wouldn't do that, mom!" An excited voice came beside her. Jay was smiling for no reason at all, something he always does. Brittany sighed mentally, kids.

"Of course I wouldn't." She rolled her eyes and smiled at him. She looked at her other side, as if waiting for a response from Brianna. A response that will never come. But when she turned, she wasn't there. In front of her, she saw Alvin holding her daughter's wrist again.

Why in the world is Brianna so fond of him? They haven't even met yet. Brittany sighed again, kids. She didn't feel happy about it either.

"Oh, watch out, Jay," Alvin spoke up again. "You'll be surprised. Your mother packs a quite a punch."

_Oh, yes I do, _Brittany thought happily. She turned to the children, thinking of the time. "Alright, kids, that's enough. You've got school to think about. Back to bed, both of you." She clapped her hands together, knowing that she was serious. Jay went running to his room, but Brianna on the other hand.

"Brianna, come on. It's time for bed." She looked at her, then at Alvin, then back again. Brianna was looking at Alvin, as if she needed HIS permission.

"Go on, you don't want to upset your mother. I believe she's on her period," Alvin joked, making Brittany frown at him.

Brianna smiled and chuckled with no sound, inaudibly as she let go of Alvin's hand. She went to her room.

Brittany turned to Alvin, taken by her daughter's attachment. When she didn't speak, Alvin filled the silence. "So, I'll start with saying you have great kids."

For the first time in ten years, Brittany agreed with him and nodded her head. "They're sweet little critters. They're not as handful as twins should be, and I'm thankful for that. I raised them on my own, and now they're ten years old."

As if it was something she said, Alvin widened his eyes. "Ten years? As in, when you were sixteen? When we were dating?"

Brittany faked a chuckle, knowing that the subject was going to come out one way or another. "If you think you're the father, think again."

"So... I'm not the father?" He sounded disappointed.

Brittany tried to remain composed. "No. Why would you be?"

"Because I was your first time."

Brittany stifled a chuckle. "Don't remind me. We did it the night after my fifteenth birthday. You said 15 was the new 18, and I actually believed you."

"Hey, you lead me to your bedroom when everyone was gone. You were the one who seduced me."

Brittany remembered. Yes, she was the one who seduced him. She was the one who led him to bed. She remembered when she told him to lie down on the bed while she went to the bathroom. She came back to greet him in her lingerie. Yep, she was in love back then. A little too in love. "Yeah, I remember. Good times. But what's that got to do with anything?"

Alvin shrugged. "If I'm not the father, well I guess the least I can do is remind you that you're still mine." He was grinning again. Darn, she hated that so much!

Brittany nearly gagged, hearing his words. "Ugh, no way. I'm not yours anymore, Alvin. I guess you should have thought twice before you left."

"I came back-"

"Two weeks for every few months, I get it." She heard it before, and wasn't content on hearing it again. Maybe because he was going to bring up the 'You hid from me' speech. She felt like yawning, remembering it was the middle of the night, and she felt tired. Besides, the kids had school tomorrow. "If we're done, can I please go to bed now? I have to work tomorrow."

Not waiting for an answer, Brittany took steps back before walking away, not minding his response. She smiled again, picturing him sleeping in a pink bed.

"Alright. Good night, Britt." Oh, she hated that nickname. But she let it go, anyway.

She approached her bedroom door, right adjacent to the bathroom, and right next to Jay and Brianna's room. Once she held it, she stopped, hearing Alvin's door close. She sighed, cursing herself. Why'd she let him stay? What got into her? She sighed for the last time, slowly pushing the door open. Under her breath, she muttered, "Good night,... Alvie."

**. . . . . . .**

**G**rinning.

Smiling.

The kiss.

Britt.

Alvin.

Darn it, when was she going to get these things over her head. Her sheets were wrinkled and the pillows were scattered all over the bed, the result of all her attempts to fall asleep. She tossed and turned for the whole night. She turned to look at the clock. Heck, it was already 3:00 in the morning, and she still hasn't fallen asleep. And to make things worse, she had word tomorrow. No students wants a lame teacher walking in class, right?

Heck, why'd she even let him stay? Why'd she even say yes? And why, in the world, would she feel the urge to lick her lips every time she thought about the kiss? Why was she even thinking about the kiss?

She tossed and turned in bed again, this time, growling in frustration as she threw one of her pillows off the bed. She scratched her hair in frustration, feeling the softness of the locks. At least she had something to smile about. Not once in her life had her hair felt like mush. It was always soft, smooth, silky, or as Alvin used to call it, furry.

But remembering her hair wasn't going to help getting to sleep. Sighing in frustration, she threw herself off the bed and stomped towards the door. She thought of heading downstairs for a glass of cold milk. A lot of glasses. Anything that'll help her sleep. But when she opened the door, her eyes didn't catch the stairs. Instead, it caught the open door of Alvin's room.

Strange. He could have just opened the balcony if he was cold. He was as irresponsible as she could remember, but he never leaves his door open. She tried to ignore it and head downstairs, try anything to get back to sleep. But when she moved, her legs moved the opposite direction despite herself, towards Alvin's room.

When she got there, the sliding doors to the balcony was open, letting the curtain flow fluidly against the wind. Alvin was on the bed, sleeping with the covers on top of him. But that wasn't what caught her.

It certainly wasn't, and she froze when she saw it.

On the spot next to Alvin, Brianna laid asleep, her chest slowly rising and falling with her peaceful breathing.

Brittany breathed, realizing that her knuckles were already clenched. She definitely wasn't happy about this.

* * *

**Okay, guys. I've got the British accent back in my head again after listening to one of Jason Cook's comedies. Alright, mates (there that thing goes again), that's the whole chapter. **

**I'll be back for more, hopefully.**

**Oh, and... uh... in my school works. Yeah, I have a problem, a few missing works (the teacher won't sign my clearance slip without it), so... uh... you guys better hope I get out of it soon, or I'll be in summer school, and no more internet for me.**


	6. I Wish I Could Tell You

**Face Palm = He flamed me, not the story. And most of all, he started it. And P.S., I'm 100% straight.**

**Alright, if you guys were praying, it worked. I found my lost works. Not saying I'm doing good, but definitely flowing. Thanks. I guess there really is a summer break for me.**

* * *

_I wish I could tell you,  
But whatever I do  
I can't bring you the truth.  
- The Truth by Blank Page (Unrecorded)._

**B**rittany huffed again at the thought as she carefully made her way through the kitchen floor, careful of any small glass shards that she missed while sweeping the day before. With a watchful eye, she scouted the floor for any shiny, point objects that were as small as the shards that had been left yesterday. Feeling safe, she staggered sleepily towards the kitchen. The sun shone through the kitchen window, giving her the best of her morning moods. She smiled at the sun, loving the radiant light it brought, feeling the heat shower her face.

Then the thought came again, making her smile turn into a frown. Last night, she saw Brianna sleeping next to Alvin, giving her the mixed feeling of confusion, shock, and unhappiness. Why was her daughter with him anyway? They haven't even met. He's not even the-

Brittany huffed from her thoughts.

If Alvin was a real father, he never should have left her in the first place. If Alvin hadn't left her, she never would've had that one night stand, the awful memory. She remembered the night like it was yesterday, and she regretted it with all her heart. When Alvin left, she knew she needed comfort. She turned to the sweetest guy in the world, cried into his shoulder, poured her heart out on words and tears, and then it suddenly happened. She didn't know why, but it just did. When she woke up the day after that, she found a note at the foot of the bed. She still remembered each letter up until now. She'd never felt so guilty after reading it.

_I'm so sorry. This never should have happened. El will never forgive me if she finds out. I'm terribly sorry, Brittany. Promise me we'll never speak of this again._

_- TdSv._

She cried into her pillow after reading it. Not because she knew it was a mistake, but because she knew she'd just hurt another girl.

Especially because that girl was her youngest sister.

**. . . . . . .**

**A**lvin slept like a dog in heat. He'd never been this restless ever since his first battle in the Philippine forests. In one moment, he shut his eyes and he was in the battlefield again, clutching his long, camouflaged sniper rifle, wearing his hot, itchy, and utterly uncomfortable Ghillie suit. It was a nightmare, mind you. He was always afraid in battle, and he flinched at every explosion. Which was a bad thing. As a sniper, you had to learn how to ignore your fears, your feelings, your urges, even when there's a big ant crawling and digging under the skin of the corner of your eye. The thing is, blend in, don't move, be one with the surroundings. Failure to do so, you'll find yourself in Kingdom Come.

And he was that stupid to snatch that ant out of his eye. It was killing him. And at that moment, one of the Moorish soldiers had a keen eye. He and his partner were compromised before he even had the chance to curse under his breath. A few seconds after, they were standing and searching out every cover they could find, and shooting anyone that got close.

"Aces, cover me!" His partner had said.

He got out of cover, shot the ones that got closest to shooting his partner, and that's when he felt his first gunshot wound.

A creak came from the door, and the first thing that came into his mind was the wooden floors of one of the houses during the night raid back in the battlefield. Instinctively, he bolted up, gasped, took his pillow and threw it to where the sound was from. The pillow landed on something. Or someone, at least.

"Ow!" It was a child's voice. "Hey, it's just me, uncle Alvin!" Jay was sitting on the ground. Wow, did he really throw it that hard?

Alvin cursed himself. He sighed and lied back down. "Oh, Jay. I'm so sorry, I didn't know it was you. Can I help you up?"

"Ha, no. I'm ten years old, uncle Alvin. Not five." He got up and grinned mischievously at him. With the pillow in his hand, he threw it back at him.

Reacting, Alvin caught the pillow with one hand and grinned at him. "Wow, you pack quite a punch for a kid," he praised. "But you'll never win against a soldier."

At that word, Jay's eyes lightened up and his lips curled into a wide smile. "Wow, you were a soldier, uncle Alvin?"

"That I was, yes." Judging, the kid seemed to like violent, war video games. Well, who doesn't?

"Wow, cool! You must be a general or something!" He was surprised when the kid ran up to the bed and jumped up to him. Alvin got up and caught him. He let the kid sit beside him.

Alvin shook his head. "Nah, I'm just an old sergeant. You like action, Jay?"

"Is that a trick question? Of course I do! Who doesn't?"

Exactly what Alvin was thinking. Wow, the way he was acting reflected Alvin when he was a kid.

"Thought you might be the type. I love 'em too. That's why I became a soldier."

That was only half the truth, of course. The real reason why he joined the army was because of the pressure. The pressure of education. He wanted to escape college, and now he felt bad for doing so. After a huge argument with Dave, Alvin got his permission to join the army. With a little bit of Dave's signature, he went straight to boot camp.

Jay kept talking about video games and the army, and Alvin answered them willingly. After a few more moments, Jay finally got to the point that he came up to the room because Brittany was preparing breakfast. Without breaking the conversation - Jay seemed restless - they both got up and headed downstairs.

The smell of egg, toasted bread, and bacon finally filled the air and Alvin felt his stomach growl. He hadn't eaten lunch yesterday, and he didn't eat too much of the dinner Eleanor brought yesterday. He and Jay finally arrived at the living room and just happened to see Brianna in her pajamas strutting angrily towards the living room couch, oblivious of their presence. He felt the urge to go to her and ask what was wrong, but he suddenly remembered that she couldn't speak.

Sighing, and completely ignoring Jay's rants, he went to the kitchen and found Brittany quietly working on the bacon. He coughed and got her attention.

"Good morning, beautiful," he greeted, feeling proud of the compliment.

Brittany turned to him and smiled. Okay, now his day just got better. "I'd rather have you call me by my real name, please."

"Wow, I thought you'd walk over and slap me with a frying pan," Alvin joked.

"I would, especially when the bacon's still in and the pan's still burning hot. But if it weren't for Jay, of course." Brittany fired back in a kind tone.

"So, I saw Brianna today." When he said it, Brittany stiffened, suddenly. "What's with her?"

Brittany sighed and calmed down. "Don't judge me, alright? She sneaked out of her room and slept next to you. I carried her out of the bed and took her to my room. When she came down this morning, she was stomping her feet when she was walking, and I knew she was upset about it." Brittany looked at him. "Detailed enough for you?"

Alvin froze after hearing her. "Slept next to me?" Were the only words he could say.

"Slept next to you," Brittany repeated as a statement. "You know, you could pass for a pedophile."

"Ugh! No way!"

Brittany giggled. Oh, he just loved that sound. "Just kidding. But you do know she shouldn't have done that right?"

"Yeah, yeah, because I'm not the father." He smiled. "But I think I am. Jay could be short for AJ which means Alvin Jr."

With that, Brittany dropped what she was holding into the kitchen table and looked at him straight in the eyes, looking as serious as she had been last night at the porch. "I call him Jay because I don't want to be reminded of what happened between me and his father."

Oh, so Jay's just a nickname. "So, what's his real name, then."

Brittany sighed again and turned off the burner, letting the scent flow in. "Do you really want to know?"

Alvin didn't answer. He didn't really want to know, but he didn't say. Since the conversation was about Jay, Alvin looked around for the little bugger. He wasn't beside him anymore. Perhaps he was in the living room with his sister.

Brittany moved on. "His real name is TJ. Short for Theodore Jr."

**. . . . . . . **

**W**ork has never been as exciting as going home and hit the pillow for the day. Jay and Brianna's school had both high school and elementary departments in one building, and teaching in high school has been the most unpleasant thing she's ever done. Some days are better than others, but this day was the worst one yet.

Normally, Brittany teaches elementary students from 1st grade until 5th. But then one high school teacher called a day-off and Brittany had to fill in for the high school department. She could have sworn she saw numerous eyes of teenage boys looking at her in inappropriate areas of her body. And to make things worse, she was wearing a low cut blouse with no sleeves. The high school students of the school were in fact, perverts. She couldn't deny that.

She was glad the day was over. So glad that whenever she thought of her bed, she'd smile widely like an idiot. After finally sorting out her lesson plans on her table, she went outside the campus where Jay and Brianna waited for her. Both of them looked spent after a day of school, and she couldn't blame them. She was a student once, of course, and she could relate to what they were feeling.

After giving them both a kiss on their foreheads, they walked to the parking lot where her red Lamborghini was parked. Next to it was a blue car of the same model. It was Simon's car, and Jeanette was leaning against the door, probably waiting for the two Simones.

Jeanette waved at her as she approached. "Hi, Brittany."

"Hey, Jeanette," Brittany greeted back and told the kids to wait in the car. She opened the door and let both of them in before turning back to her sister. "So, how's everything going? You know Simon's not gonna like it, you walking around alone and pregnant. Especially around high schoolers." She smiled at her.

"Well, somebody's gotta pick up the kids. The worst thing that's going to happen is Simon not mating with me tonight. Believe me, it's torture to look at him taking off his clothes, and not doing it with him."

"Sounds like you have a healthy marriage."

Jeanette giggled. "Of course we do. But I swear, if he leaves me wanting again, I'm going to make sure he doesn't go to work tomorrow. He'll be all mine." She seemed to be fantasizing.

"So, Simon usually dedicates himself to his work?" He didn't seem like the guy.

"Oh, no. Seriously, he could stop working, and we'd still be rich. We have enough money to buy the whole carnival vessels. Carnival Dreams, Carnival Magic, Carnival Triumph, all of them."

"Then why hasn't he done it yet?"

Jeanette shrugged. "Because I don't like it. I want to live normally, and so does he." Before Brittany could respond, she spoke again, but shifting to another subject this time. "Hey, Alvin's back in town. Are you happy about it? You're not the third wheel anymore."

Brittany scoffed. "Ha, in your dreams. I'd rather be pregnant again than be back with him."

Jeanette grinned. "Why not both?"

"Me? Pregnant with his child? No way. Hell will go cold if I even let him touch me again."

At that, Jeanette's eyes suddenly dulled, and her smile disappeared. Brittany knew this was an expression of seriousness. Darn it, she hated that, her sister's seriousness. It's in the Miller sisters's blood. Once they're serious about something, they'll stay serious about it. "Brittany." Jeanette's voice was low. "You still haven't told him, haven't you?"

Brittany didn't like where this was going. "About what?" She faked innocence.

"You know." Jeanette stayed quiet after saying, letting the words sink in, letting the silence roll until Brittany finally gave a sigh.

She shook her head. "No. I haven't. And why should I? He left me, came out of my life. And I want it to stay that way. I want him to leave."

"No, Brittany. You've got to stop hiding. The kids are grown and it's time to stop hiding them. Alvin has the right, Brittany. You know that."

Brittany wanted to run and leave. She didn't want this conversation. After a long day, she didn't need this. "Please, Jeanette, stop. I don't want him back anymore. I want him to leave."

For a while, Jeanette stayed quiet again, as if detecting something in her voice. Detecting the unsureness in her voice. Then finally, after a long moment, Jeanette spoke again. "Do you, Brittany?" She said. "Do you really want him gone?"

At that, thought the answer was quite obvious, she actually gave it a thought. Until finally, it was hard to answer.

* * *

**Haha, I thought I'd confuse your minds for a bit. But don't worry, it'll all be over. Not soon. I still have something in mind. Something that involves killing, of course. It's about time I started something like that.**

**Dear Flamers,**

**Stop pestering our beloved archive with your worthless flames.**


	7. Truth and Confusion

**Here's the chapter. You guys have a good time.**

**_Terrible _= 1. Geez, I know your confused and all, but could you please wait for the next damn chapters? I'm trying to get you all confused, and slowly fill in the puzzles. It's like giving you a jigsaw puzzle with missing pieces, which I'm going to give every chapter. and 2nd, I know everyone has their own opinion and all, but could you please... PLEASE tell me why you think this sucks? I'll have you know, I have not made any mistakes in the plot starting from the very beginning. I'm trying to get you all confuse so that, after the next few chapters, you'll get the expression of "Ah,... so that's why! It all fits together!" So, in short, I'm giving you something similar to a mathematical equation. I hope you get this. And 3rd, Unnecessary* **

**69 reviews. Haha, lol.**

* * *

_Nothing lasts forever and we both know hearts can change...  
Nothing lasts forever in the cold November rain.  
- "November rain" Guns N Roses._

**T**hrough the bedroom window, she could hear the crickets sing in their harmonious night melody. Fast, rhythm, and Brittany could tell it was cold outside. She loved the moon shining in the night sky. She'd love to go out and bask in the beauty of nature in her backyard, if it weren't for the time and the lack of energy. It was already past midnight, the bed was soaked with her sweat, and she felt tired but restless. Damn it, when was she going to get a decent sleep?

Staring at the ceiling, she recalled the dream she had a few hours ago before she woke up. And that dream was somehow like the ghost of guilt, reminding her of what she had done ten years ago. As the darkness rolled it, she closed her eyes, and then again, recalled the dream.

_It was a gloomy night, complete with rain, thunderous clouds, and the feelings of loneliness. It's been two days since Alvin left. Yes, he had said goodbye. They even made love the night before he left, and as in love as she was, she wanted him to feel her, not to forget how her skin felt like against hers, so she suggested not using protection. But then she woke up in his bed the day after and he wasn't there. He already left._

_Not even a single note._

_She didn't know how long she cried that day. Perhaps she spent the entire hours in her bed, crying into her pillow, a picture of Alvin on her bedside table. She was lonely and she needed comfort, and she knew she needed someone else other than her sisters. She called Theodore, and he arrived in just a few minutes._

_It was night time when she finished talking to him about Alvin, finished pouring her heart out in words, and Theodore was patient enough to keep quiet the whole time, to nod and speak at the right moment, to listen. It was a perfect consolation._

_Theodore placed an arm around her and gave her a warm smile. "Don't worry, Brittany. He'll be back. In about few months or so, and you'll be able to see him again." The tone of his voice was just as she wanted it to be - comforting, warm._

_Not in control of herself, Brittany wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shoulder. It was soft and warm, and when she wrapped his arms around her, she suddenly felt safe. "I'm sorry, Theodore," She cried into his shoulder. "I'm sorry you had to listen to me. I know you have a lot of things to do,... and... and that was sweet of you. I just... I just don't know if I can go on without him. I need someone, and not just anyone. I need Alvin and only him."  
_

_"And he needs you, and only you, Brittany. Nothing will ever change that. Nothing will ever change between you two, I know it."_

_At that, she burst out crying again. She wrapped her arms around him, a little too tight than before. "Oh, Theodore."_

_Theodore hushed her. "Brittany, shh... it's alright. Just let it out."_

_And she did so, for a few more minutes, she poured her tears soggy on his green sweater. From his shoulder, she could smell the perfume in his neck. His skin was so warm, she didn't know what she was doing._

_Moving closer, she buried her nose in his neck and sniffed. It reminded her of Alvin. Theodore sensed it as he gently pushed her away. "Brittany, don't do that." But the tone in his voice didn't change. It was still warm, comforting._

_She placed her hands on her lap, blushing madly. "I- I'm sorry. It's just... I just miss Alvin so much, everything I do and feel reminds me of him."_

_He placed a hand on her shoulder. Just what she needed. "You'll see him again, I promise." _

_Brittany sensed him moving to get up. She didn't want to be alone, she didn't want anything to remind her of Alvin. She didn't want to think of him. She held his wrist and pulled him back urgently. "No, please stay. Please."_

_"Brittany, Eleanor's downstairs. I don't want her to get the wrong idea."_

_"Please stay, Theodore." She placed on her warming, most pleading voice. "I need someone. I don't want to be alone."_

_Theodore checked the clock, but Brittany didn't bother to look what time it was. "Alright, but just until you fall asleep."_

_She nodded, but that wasn't the half of what she did next. She held his wrist again, feeling the warmth of his skin. The comfort it brought. The memories of Alvin slowly flashing into her head, making her smile and cry again. She didn't know what she was doing, but she did it. She moved closer to him and pecked him on the cheek. Then quickly, before he could protest, Brittany pulled him to the bed where he lied down. She straddled his groin as she slowly undid his zipper. He was already aroused. As if working in a trance, she didn't know if she was smiling, or crying. She didn't know if she wanted this, or felt guilty about this. But all she could think of was anything that could get his mind out of Alvin._

_Pulling her skirt up to her stomach, she revealed herself to him. _

_When the pleasure suddenly rose to a high, satisfying release, it was Alvin's name that came out of her throat._

**_. . . . . . _.**

**A**lvin sat on the piano stool inside Brittany's music room. Out of all the places in the big, modern house not far from a mansion level, it was the only place he could think of to get his mind off of this. He always loved music, and even started playing when he was just five. Dave taught him and his brothers to play every instrument he had in his music room: Piano, guitar, drums, bass, even a synthesizer. Alvin thought it was boring at first, but when he and his brothers got the taste of attention, he got addicted to it. Not older than seven, he and his brothers formed a band "Alvin and the Chipmunks."

And ever since, music became a part of him. He didn't care what kind of music it was. It could be rock, pop, metal, reggae, rap, anything. What's important for him is detecting the time and the rhythm, and doing that, he could lose himself in a trance, just hearing the bass powerful enough to pump his chest.

He loved music so much that he didn't need to know or to ask what key the song was in, or what the chords were. Listening to a song a few times, he can play it in every instrument he knows.

And that's how he won Brittany's heart.

All he needed was a guitar, went up to the girls' old tree house and started playing for her.

Bottom line, music was always a part of who he was.

In front of his was an expensive classical grand piano. It wasn't as huge as Dave's, but it looked nice and new despite being over a decade old. This was the girls' mother, Miss Miller's piano. Remembering his childhood, this was the best piano he's ever played. It was soft and moving, unlike Dave's huge and loud acoustic.

Looking at the keys, he knew he didn't need to remember what to press, or how to play it. It became very mutual to him ever since he was a few years before a teenager. Reaching over to the keys, he played a note of C. Then with his other hand, he played a bass note of E. Hearing the first song in his mind, he started playing.

Ballade Pour Adeline. One of the best piano pieces he ever heard. It produced a soft, mellow tune, making him picture of a peaceful girl in his mind with auburn hair locks, pale skin, lean and shapely body, and that childish and innocent giggle.

Brittany!

Darn it. Growling, he resisted the urge to smash the piano keys as he stopped playing. When was he going to get his mind off her? He though he could fix their relationship. But then,... the kids. Jay-... Theodore Jr. and Brianna. His brother's children. How was he going to rebuild their relationship with the image of her and Theodore?

Could he ever look at Jay and Brianna the same way again? Could he ever look at Theodore and Brittany the same way?

Through the window, the early morning sun finally rose to the highest peak, and he knew at least one of the children would be awake soon. Looking at the sky through the window, there were no clouds and the sun shone freely.

He turned back to the piano again. But from the corner of his eye, he saw a figure, making him jump up in shock. Sitting beside him on the old, wooden piano stool, Brianna sat and looked at him quietly.

"Hey! You scared me!" He gasped, then breathed. Brianna waved and smiled. She was in her deteriorated morning hair and pink, low-cut pajamas that exposed her bare upper chest. "Gee, you could have at least made a sound, you know."

The child's smile faded, and her expression slowly turned to the opposite of what it was before. Alvin felt the shame and cursed himself. He reached out and patted on her shoulder.

"Oh, Brianna, I'm so sorry. I forgot about it." About the fact that she couldn't speak.

Brianna's innocent smile waved back into her lips. Alvin sighed in relief. His eyes caught the piano keys in front of them.

"Hey, Brianna, do you play?" He said, motioning to the piano.

Brianna gave an excited nod which comes with a smile. Placing her small hands and fingers on the keys, she pressed one, then two, then three. Then finally, Alvin heard the beginning of a slow, sad song. This was a familiar piece. No, it was a slow, sad song. As the piece continued to play, Alvin recognized the slow melancholy of "November Rain" by Guns n Roses.

Wow, the kid can play. Not one missed note, not one bad timing, not one wrong key.

"Wow, you're... you're good." Alvin complimented as she continued playing. Moved by the rhythm, he reached over at the other of the piano and followed the song in another key. High and low harmonized as they play. Alvin smiled. She was definitely good. "How long have you been playing? Three years? Four?"

Brianna shook her head, not stopping the song. The rhythm continued, not breaking in any way.

"Five?"

At that, Brianna smile and nodded.

"Wow, just like me. Who taught you?"

With her left hand, she skipped the bass part of the piano and pointed at a picture on the other side of the room. Miss Miller's portrait was hung on a wall. The old lady was just as he remembered her. Old and wrinkly, kind and strict face, the same weird hairstyle.

She placed her hand back on the keys and Alvin heard the bass again. But halfway part through the climax, Brianna's finger fell limp on the keys. Her face was covered by the loose locks of her brown hair. Alvin stopped playing as well. "Hey, what's wrong?" Alvin asked.

Brianna shook her head. But then he heard a sniff from her nose. He reached over and set aside the loose locks of soft, brown hair so he could see his face. Her face was pinkish-red and Alvin saw the slightest hint of wetness. Was she crying?

"Brianna, what is it?"

Suddenly, the girl lunge into him and buried her face in his chest, wrapping her arms around him. She's crying? Why? Did he do something wrong? Alvin knew better not to speak. He received her and embraced her tightly, feeling the need to comfort. There was an innocent scent in her hair, almost like Brittany's.

"Shh, Brianna. Don't cry. Everything's going to be okay." Okay, what? He didn't know, but didn't he didn't ask either. He just held her and listened to her cry.

As she sniffed her tears, Alvin heard the slightest hint of her voice in a whimper, as if she wanted to say something but held it back.

**. . . . . . .**

**"W**hat's wrong with her?" Alvin asked when he and Brittany were alone in the dining room. Jay and Brianna were getting ready for school, one of the worst tortures of childhood.

Brittany was just finishing his pancake. She took one and ate it before looking back to him. "Brianna? No one knows, actually. I'm worried about her. When I fetched her from school, she just didn't speak, and when arrived home, she didn't even eat dinner." Brittany took another pancake.

Alvin was somehow interested in the topic. He ate another bite of his pancake, then looked at Brittany again.

She continued. "Simon ran some test on her, but nothing was wrong. Her vocal chords were intact, and nothing's wrong with her throat."

As she said, Alvin immediately remembered his conversation with Simon when he picked him up from the airport. If no one knows what happened to her, then why did Simon say he knew? "Does Simon know?"

"Not yet. But Brianna's going through regular visitation with him every Saturday and Sunday. Simon thinks it's more than a psychological matter." So that's why Jay and Brianna were with them when Simon picked him up?

_But Simon told me he knows, _he thought, but didn't say. Outside, the sun zeroed in on the front lawn, and butterflies were flying over the flower garden right outside the opened window. Alvin could smell the fresh air, which was exactly what he needed every morning.

Then Brianna popped into his mind again. A psychological reason? Coming home from school without a single word? It could have been bullying. But then again, Brianna was an innocent, beautiful little girl, and there's no way anyone would bully her. Brianna's probably the most beautiful child she's ever seen, comparing to Brittany. As Simon stated, Simone even freezes up when he sees her.

Then what? Pressure from school? No way, she's not even in high school yet. And she seemed like that type who'd take studies seriously.

He remembered Simon's voice saying, _Maybe she realized something she never had._

Realize what? That she doesn't have a father? Theodore is their father, isn't he? Brittany told Alvin about the one night stand, and Jay was even named after him. And surely, Theodore and the kids have met. But of course, maybe Brittany and Theodore didn't want to talk about it.

Alright, that's it. He was done thinking this through. Why was he concerned about this? He wasn't the father.

**. . . . . . .**

**A**lvin watched as Brittany's red Lamborghini sped up, screeching, and exiting the driveway. The car's engine's hum gradually got quieter as the car went into the distance. As Alvin went back inside the house and closed the front door behind him, wondering. Not about Brianna or Jay, but... where the heck did she get that car? And why was it red? Brittany loved pink, didn't she? Heck, she even had him sleep on a pink sheet, which he was too tired to argue about.**  
**

He looked at the interior of Brittany house, suddenly struck by the way it resembled his dream house. What? Guys have dream houses too. This place was everything he wanted for a house. Two storey, not too mansion-y style, light yellow walls, high ceilings, there's even a picture of the girls and his brothers hung at one wall. And there was a music room too, and more than two bedrooms.

Discomforted by the silence, he made a move to tour around the entire house, starting from the backyard. The yard was full of flowers, all colored red and pink. No other colors. The grass was soft under his shoes, and stepping on them made him feel like floating. After that, he toured the upstairs, starting with Jay and Brianna's room.

The kids' room was in modern style, and it appears that he and Jay had the same taste in red. Everything on his side of the room was red, from cabinets to bed sheets, while the other half of the room was all pink. On Brianna's side of the room, he noticed a small Casio piano, colored black with white keys. So this is where she practiced her skills? No wonder why she was so good. "November Rain" wasn't an easy song to play, and she played it almost as if piano was second nature to her.

Turning back to the door, he noticed a small sling hanging from the doorknob. Alvin walked over and saw it was an I.D. "Brianna Seville-Miller" was the name written, and above it was her picture. She looked younger, like five years old or something, smiling with a few teeth missing. An innocent girl who used to talk a lot with a few lost teeth, is now a ten year old girl with full, white teeth, but no talk.

He placed the I.D. back and exited the room. He looked at the hall and saw the room across the bathroom. That was Brittany's. He approached the white door and reluctantly opened it. As the door squeaked to an open, he felt his heart pumping. Why did he feel like he was doing something wrong here?

A gush of Brittany's warm, and luscious scent waved around him as he entered the room. He sniffed it harder. It's the same perfume she wore as a teenager. Oh, God, it was so arousing.

Heading inside, he saw that her sheets were pink as well. From the corner of his eye, he saw the closet was opened slightly, and he saw the slightest hint of pink and leather inside. He opened the closet and smiled at what he saw. The lingerie Brittany wore on their first time was hanged freely in the middle of all the clothes.

"Brittany, Brittany, Brittany," He said, grinning madly. "You just can't let go of me, can you?"

He closed the closet door, still grinning. He felt his groin getting aroused again as he remembered Brittany's naked body being pressed against his, their sweat mixed and her moans soothing his ears. He walked over to the door. And then, just like back at the kids' room, he saw a sling hanging from the door. It couldn't be Brittany's I.D. It looked like that of a student.

Walking over, he looked at the name. Then suddenly, waves of thousands of confusion struck him like a storm, making his brow arch in thought, and surprise and shock.

The picture was Jay's, smiling like an innocent boy just like Brianna's I.D. His brown hair was long and uncut, and below his picture was his name.

"Alvin Seville-Miller, Jr."

He continued to stare at the picture, shocked, flabbergasted, speechless and utterly confused.

* * *

******Since some of you already knew about this, I figured I had to release it now. I didn't want you to go through some pointless roller coasters just to end up where you first started, if you know what I mean.**

**The test was a bomb, math and history. HAPPY SUMMER, GUYS!**

**P.S., Now updating 24/7. No school, no homework, no tasks, more time, no rules. HAHAHA!**


	8. Truth

Can't Believe how you set me free  
The way you purify this soul don't you know  
Got you into my arms now I'm never letting go  
- "Truth" by Bamboo.

**J**ust another day in the office. It was another boring day at work, since nothing ever happens. Being owner of this hospital made things even more boring. Nothing much happens really, since the nurses and doctors here were trained professionals, and less deaths have been reported for the past years.

Simon was just fiddling with the completed files on the desk in his office when the door opened, revealing Jeanette in her slightly showing stomach under her usual turtleneck and skirt. She gave him a smile, but he remained seated, expression plain. Simon's eyes found its way on her stomach.

"What's a beautiful, innocent pregnant woman doing in my office?" His eyes pretended to dart on her ring finger. "I hope you're single." He grinned jokingly.

Jeanette frowned. "I hope you don't say that to any of your patients, Mr. Seville." A smile slowly curled on her lips. "Your wife wouldn't be so happy about it."

"And your husband won't be so happy with you, Mrs. Seville. A pregnant woman shouldn't go walking around all alone. Especially the one that's beautiful, charming, and oh, that incredible body. So what brings you here, Mrs. Seville?" Simon asked, keeping his grin still and teasingly.

Jeanette smiled, the same seductive smile that made every part of Simon's body tingle in arousal and want. Jeanette weaved around his desk and straddled his lap before giving him a long, sloppy kiss, her arms wrapped around his neck. She moaned as they both pulled out. Jeanette's smile remained seductive. "So I need a reason to see my husband?"

Jeanette gave him another kiss, his tongue invading her mouth. Simon swallowed, savoring his wife's luscious taste, the taste he'll always want and never get enough of. It was intoxicating. Breathing in the scent of her hair, it was intoxicating too. Everything about her drives his insides wild and his hormones burning into a wildfire, and just a simple glance at her alone can lead to arousal. Simon pulled her closer to him so their groins are inches apart. He then smiled at the thought of Jeanette wearing her short, purple skirt.

Simon let his kissed trail down on Jeanette's neck, making her moan. Oh, he just loved that sound.

For a moment, he pulled back, and pressed on the button on his telephone, a direct line to his secretary's office right outside his. The phone buzzed and the secretary's voice spoke up.

"Lexie, do you mind not letting anyone in my office? My wife and I need some privacy," He said to the phone.

"Yes, Mr. Seville," Lexie the secretary answered back. She was a much elder woman in her late thirties, happily married and with kids, and Simon knew that she knew what he and Jeanette were going to do. But secretaries were paid to keep secrets.

Simon smiled back at Jeanette and resumed kissing her. Simon set aside the neck of Jeanette's turtleneck suit and sucked the skin on her neck, giving her a hickey. Jeanette moaned again as Simon trailed kisses and tongues on her skin. Finally, he motioned to stand up from his chair, and Jeanette wrapped her legs tighter around his waist and clung into him. Simon carried her to the big, brown, leather couch located at one side of his office and laid her down there.

Jeanette gasped and looked at him straight in the eye. He was on top of her, smiling lustfully at his luscious wife. He was the luckiest man alive, and he knew it.

"Oh, Simon, you just can't help yourself, can you?" Her voice was full of want and seduction, drawing him into her.

"No. Not around you, I can't." Simon licked her neck once more.

"You'd sacrifice time and work for me?"

"Hey, I do it because I can, and I need to. I don't know how long I can go without my hands on you."

Jeanette smiled again. "Well,... I'm right here, and I'm all yours." Her voice turned low and alluring.

"Oh, Jeanette. I love you so much."

Simon smiled as she lifted up her skirt. He unzipped his pants and their bodies were pressed against each other once more. This certainly wasn't the first time they made love in his office. In fact, it even happens once every few days. And not once have they been caught.

Jeanette moaned his name out loud as the pleasure struck her bursting into a loud, satisfying relief. Simon followed after and collapsed on top of her body. He could feel their sweats despite the air conditioning. He noticed his glasses were steaming, but made no move to wipe them. He was too indulge in the aftermath of the love making to even move. Jeanette's breathing mirrored her own - fast, loud, moaning and groaning, and gradually getting slower.

Finally regaining his energy, Simon nuzzled against Jeanette's cheek and sat up on the couch. He sighed his tiredness out and looked at Jeanette, still sprawled on her back on the couch. She gave him a warm, tired smile. Even after making love, with her hair messed up and face exhausted, she still looked beautiful as ever.

"Are you satisfied?" Simon asked. He then took his glasses and wiped them.

Jeanette shook her head. "No way. You so owe me tonight. I'll get the bed ready when I get home." She flashed him a grin.

Jeanette sat up on the couch beside Simon and straightened up her hair. It was surprisingly manageable and looked almost as soft as cotton. She straightened up her hair tie and faced Simon again.

"Or maybe, you could just get a bed here. It's a big office, you know," Jeanette said.

"Nah. I don't like sleeping here. It's full of work."

"You didn't seem to be working when I came in."

"Yeah. I'm done for the week." Simon smiled when an idea came to him. "Hey, maybe we could take the kids fishing this weekend."

Jeanette went closer and laid her head on his shoulder. She wrapped her arms around him, showing no signs of letting go. "It's still Wednesday, Simon. I want to have you all to myself until the kids come out of school." She tilted Simon's chin with her index finger to face her, showing signs of seduction. "Can I have you, Simon? Just for the last days of the week?"

Simon grinned. He definitely was the luckiest man alive. "Of course. How can I say no to that?"

Jeanette smiled warmly and inch closer to his face. "Because you can't keep your hands off me."

His lips met hers again in a one slow passionate kiss, tongue invading his mouth and savoring her taste. Oh, he'll never get enough of this. His hands slowly snaked down her thighs and squeezed, making Jeanette moan while his other hand snaked around her back, pulling her closer. He pressed her down on the couch again, ready for another round. But just as they were, the phone from Simon's office suddenly buzzed.

Simon heard Jeanette's moan of want, tease, and disappointment as he pulled out. He kissed her cheek. "Excuse me, Jean."

Simon got off her and went straight to the phone. Pressing the button, Lexie's voice came again.

"Mr. Seville, your brother and his wife are here to see you," Lexie said.

Simon looked from the phone to Jeanette, still lying down on the couch. From his distance, he could hear her voice. "It's alright, Simon," She said.

Simon smiled at her, then talked back to the phone. "Let them in, Lexie."

Simon lifted his head from his desk and watched Jeanette as she sat straight up and fixed herself, trying to remove any traces of love making. Oh, just looking at her made him want again. Jeanette took out her hair tie and let her long, brunette hair fall over her shoulder, almost reaching below her breast. She straightened it out and tucked a loose strand behind her ear. A few minutes later, Theodore and Eleanor were in the office.

Jeanette kept her hair long as she stood up and greeted her sister and brother-in-law. She was acting straight and innocent, trying to hide their 'activity' a few minutes ago.

"Hey, you two. What's up?" Simon greeted and wave as they walked into the office and sat on the couch. The couch he and Jeanette just had it on. Simon blushed embarrassingly at the thought.

"Well, there's news, Simon," Theodore answered, his voice somehow too excited and cheerful for a normal Wednesday morning. It was 11 on the clock, an hour before lunch. Theodore pulled Eleanor closer to him. "My Ellie's pregnant again!"

Suddenly, Jeanette squealed in delight, startling Simon. He watched as Jeanette went closer and grabbed Eleanor's hands in a cheerful, sisterly manner. "Oh, Eleanor, that's good news! Is this your fourth child?"

Eleanor nodded happily. "Yes it is. And I hope it's a boy this time. We're going to name him or her Taylor. It's a unisex name, isn't it?"

Jeanette nodded.

"How's John?" John was Simon and Jeanette's youngest son, not older than two years.

"He's fine. I told the neighbor to watch over him for a few hours." Jeanette sat on the arm of the couch in a tomboyish, teenage-like manner. "So, what brings you here? A check-up?"

"Of course. Simon's our doctor, isn't he?"

Simon straightened himself up, smiled and entered the conversation. "That I am." He sat on his desk in a professional manner. "So, what do you need? Prescription, ultrasound, normal check-ups, advice?"

Eleanor giggled. "Ultrasound? Simon, we just found out this morning. A first morning sickness, and the positive pregnancy test."

"So it's definitely not a false alarm," Simon stated jokingly.

"Of course it's not. Theodore, tell him." She nudged at her husband's shoulder.

"We just want to see if everything's normal, Si," Theodore said.

Simon turned to Eleanor. "First morning sickness?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Headaches and dizziness?"

"Yeah."

"Bleeding?" Simon grinned jokingly.

Eleanor jumped back, surprised. "What!? No, way!"

Simon chuckled. "Then you're normal. Unless you want drug prescription, you're free to go."

"Nothing's wrong with me, or Theodore, Simon."

"Then you're free to go. Just don't overexert yourself, and obey the cravings. Eat a lot, especially healthy foods, etcetera, etcetera. Just go with the basics I kept telling you every time you got pregnant," Simon said.

Suddenly, the phone buzzed again, echoing in the room. Simon pressed the answer button and talked to Lexie.

"Mr. Seville,... uh... Alvin Seville is in the lobby. He says he won't leave without seeing you."

Simon raised an eyebrow. "Alvin?" He asked to no one. "Let him in, Lexie." Simon looked up and eyes were at him. The room was filled with curiosity.

"Alvin? What's he doing here?" Jeanette asked.

Simon shrugged. "He's been here for three days. Guess he has some questions." About Brianna, Simon thought. Did he find out? Simon knew that their conversation will have Brianna, Jay, and Brittany as topic.

A few minutes later, Alvin burst into the door of the office, looking as urgent as if he just ran a marathon. He was wearing the same red jacket, the only difference was his hat wasn't there. The DC cap he always wore as a kid. He seemed oblivious to Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor's presence.

"Simon. I hope I'm not taking any of your time. I really need to talk to you, please." Alvin's voice was definitely urgent.

Simon motioned to the chair in front of his desk, across him, and Alvin quickly sat down. He still seemed oblivious to the Jeanette and the others' presence, as he didn't turn his head to the couch at the side of the room. "Let me guess, it's about Brianna?" Simon assumed.

Alvin sighed, seeming exhausted. "Yes, and also Jay."

"Okay. But first, what's Jay's real name," Simon asked, just to know if he's really found out about it.

"I don't know. Brittany told me it was Theodore Jr. But when I looked at his I.D., it was my name." From behind them, Eleanor was listening carefully before she flinched up when she heard Theodore's name.

"Theodore Jr.?" Eleanor stood up from the couch, curious, alarmed, and alert. Her brow asked for answers themselves.

Alvin turned back to her. "Yes. Brittany and Theodore did it ten years ago. He didn't tell you?"

Simon could see Theodore tense up, shocked and mouth agape as Eleanor stared at him in disbelief. "Theodore? What's he talking about? Tell me," Her voice was increasing in octaves.

The whole room could sense Theodore's tension and his breathing. Yes, Simon knew about the one night stand. It was he whom Brittany came to for a DNA test, and she explained everything to him. Theodore was still tense as he answered. "N-no, Ellie... i-it's not what you think! I can explain!"

Eleanor stared at Theodore in disbelief, shock, and confusion. Simon could see her eyes watering. She then moved to the door, hiding her face.

"No, Ellie, wait!" Theodore stood up and followed her. Moments after, they were outside.

Simon looked at Jeanette, who was staring at the door as if watching the credits of a movie. She turned to both of them. "I'll talk to her. Theodore probably shouldn't speak to her now." With that, she disappeared into the door, leaving only Alvin and Simon. Brother and brother.

Alvin seemed guilty. "Oh, my God. I'm sorry. Simon, I didn't mean to."

"No, it's okay. Tell that to Theodore."

Alvin straightened up. "You know about him and Brittany?"

"Yes, I do." Simon pulled out a drawer from his desk. "And I know more than you think." From the drawer, Simon pulled out an envelope and passed it to Alvin.

Alvin took and read it, his face frowning. "A DNA test. Jay and Brianna?"

"Alvin Seville-Miller, Jr. and Brianna Kristine Seville-Miller," Simon corrected. "Brittany still gave them your name, Alvin. I know she still loves you."

Alvin opened the envelope slowly and took out two papers, each for Brianna and Jay. Or... AJ. When Alvin read it, his face remained into a tight frown, a monster hungry for answers. Once he was done, Alvin looked back at him. At the paper, Alvin's name was written on the Biological Father, and another one on the Legal Father.

"She made me the legal father? Why?" Alvin asked.

Simon shrugged. "You got her pregnant, you tell me."

"I got her pregnant?" Alvin asked.

Simon resisted the urge to slap his own face, in response to his brother's question. "You're the one who kept on going to bed with her. Jeez." Simon sighed.

"Yeah, but we use protection," Alvin said, recalling the past. "Except..."

"Except?" Simon repeated as a question.

"Except the last time we did it, before I left."

"Bingo. You do remember." Simon didn't hide the sarcasm.

"But... but why make me the legal father? She hated me for leaving, right?"

Simon shrugged again. "Go home, talk to her. That's my advice."

Alvin remained quiet. He straightened his hair and sighed, while Simon caught himself mimicking his actions. Through the window, he could see the sun finally setting into an early noon, and the cars in the parking lot was almost empty. Just as Simon thought Alvin was going to stand up, his brother spoke again. A different topic this time.

"What about Brianna?" Alvin asked. "I have to know about her."

"Because you're the father and you feel the need to?" It was more of a statement than a question.

Alvin shook his head. "I don't know. I just... I just feel like I have to. She's a sweet little girl, and when I caught her crying this morning, I just felt... I don't know."

"Heartbroken?" Simon continued.

When Alvin merely gave a shrug, Simon knew he had to explain this by himself. No Q/A techniques like most psychologists do. Simon sighed.

"Alvin, do you know why she doesn't talk?" Simon asked.

Alvin nodded. "She realized something she never had, as you told me. But what?"

"And that never crosses your mind that she has everything a little girl could ever want? Lots of attention, time, a great childhood, but what's missing, Alvin, is something that everyone else have that she doesn't. A father."

Alvin looked at him in the eyes. Brown and blue clashed. "How do you know that?" He asked.

"Because I'm half psychologist, half medicine, Alvin. I know what's wrong physically and mentally. The way she looks at Tracy, Tory, and Elisha hanging out with Theodore said it all. The way how she looks at the Simones when they're with me," Simon explained.

"You said she came home from school and never talked again," Alvin said.

"Yes. That day was career day. Children bring their working parents to school. And it just so happens that everybody brought their father, and since Brittany was a teacher, she had other things to attend to. She was the only one without a parent, and I guess that really took on her."

Alvin looked down on the desk, his face blank as he set his arms on the table, thinking. He ran a hand along his hair, appearing as exhausted. Finally, Alvin sighed.

"I can't believe it. Why did Brittany lie to me? They're my kids all along. They're our kids. Who could she?" His palm met his forehead.

"You have to ask her yourself, Alvin." Simon took the DNA tests from the table and placed them back in the envelope, then handed it to Alvin. "Here, take this. It's yours."

He took it and nodded in acknowledgement. "Thank you, Simon. I owe you."

* * *

**Not too Long, not too short (that's what she said!), I think 3000 words is perfect.**


	9. Dark, Too Dark To See

_It's getting dark, too dark to see.  
Feels like I'm knockin' on Heaven's door.  
- "Knockin' on Heaven's Door" by Guns N Roses/Bob Dylan/Eric Clapton._

**B**rittany parked the red Lamborghini (which didn't belong to her entirely) on the driveway in front of her porch and turned off the engine. She stepped out of the car and the kids did the same. Brittany felt another wave of memories, reminding her that Jay and Brianna used to talk to each other and her about what happened to school, but now Brianna was silent for the past three years.

She walked to the porch, the kids were already at the door. Just as she was about to fiddle around her purse for the keys, the door swung open, reminding her. _Oh, yeah, the bastard's here. I forgot. _Instead of a warm greeting, Brittany frowned at him. The kids did the complete opposite, smiling at him and giving him an embrace.

"Uncle Alvin!" Jay wrapped his arms around him. Brianna did the same, a little warmer than Jay's.

Alvin patted on their heads. "Hey, there, Jay." His smile didn't touch his lips. Strange. Alvin was usually the happy-go-lucky type. The type that always made her want to strangle his neck. But during her mid-teens, when she was in love, she used to love that attitude of his. Now it was only plain frustrating.

"Hey, uncle Alvin, I heard you play the piano this morning. Can you show me?" Jay looked eager.

"Of course. Head inside, I'll catch up," Alvin said, almost as if in a fatherly way.

Jay jumped up and ran straight inside the house. "Yeah! Awesome!"

Now Jay was in the house, Brianna remained and kept smiling at him. Why in the world was her daughter so fond of him? Brittany watched as Alvin knelt down in front of Brianna, smiling warmly.

"Hey, Brianna." Brianna seemed to be paying attention. Alvin placed a hand on her shoulder. Why was he acting so... so... fatherly? "How was school? Did you enjoy it?"

Brianna shrugged in a negative response.

"Rough, huh?" Alvin seemed to understand.

Brianna nodded and smiled.

"Y'ouch. Hey, I know, maybe we could play on the piano later, after I talk to your mom."

_Talk to me? Why? _Brittany thought.

Brianna seemed unusually excited as she nodded.

"Go wait in the room. I'll catch up."

Brianna quickly wrapped an arm around his neck before disappearing inside the house, into the music room. How in the world did he form such a bond with her children in just three days? He wasn't the father. _Keep telling yourself that, _a voice said in her head.

Once the kids were out of earshot, Brittany motioned to head inside the house, to ignore him. But Alvin stood like a rock, unmoved in front of her, not budging. Strangely, he wasn't smiling. Just staring at her, like a parent to a grounded child.

"We need to talk." His voice was demanding and dark, scary.

"Is something wrong?" Brittany asked, trying to sound as normal as possible.

"No. I just want some answers." His voice was at the same tone. Brittany raised a brow. About what? Alvin reached for the pocket of his sweater and pulled out two pieces of papers. Written on them were the names of Jay and Brianna.

AJ and Brianna.

_The DNA tests! _Brittany's mouth dropped, and her eyes wide open as she stared in shock. If she was scared, she didn't know. All she knew was it was suddenly hard to breathe. She stared at Alvin, feeling a knot form in her stomach. His brown eyes remained focused on hers, intimidating, demanding, wanting, and waiting. Brittany gulped and finally found her voice.

"Alvin... I... I can explain," Her voice was pleading.

Alvin sighed. "Why? Why keep them from me, Britt?"

Brittany felt a lump form in her throat. Her eyes watered, but she didn't cry. "Let's talk about this inside. Please."

When she motioned to walk to the door, she found herself clutching Alvin's wrist, leading him inside with her. When they were inside, Brittany could here the faint sounds of the piano in the music room. Brianna and Jay are playing a piece. Hope it'll keep them busy. A few moments later, she and Alvin were in the kitchen, sitting at the dining table across each other. Brittany placed her lower arms on the table, playing nervously with her fingers.

"Explain, Britt. Please tell me." Plea was evident in his tone.

Brittany sighed and gathered all the composure and voice she had at her disposal. Closing her eyes as she spoke, she recalled the past.

**. . . . . . .**

**I **only young, in love, and stupid back then, a 16 year old girl with full, raging hormones that couldn't be stopped. And each one of my arousal would eat me slowly from the inside every time I look into his eyes. My desire, my want, my lust, all satisfied in one night. When I reached my released, I laid my head on Alvin's head, feeling the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed, listening to his steady heartbeat.

I couldn't believe it. He was leaving tomorrow, and I don't think I can ever survive without him. I laid my head heavier on him, then wrapped my arms around him, not wanting to let go. I nuzzled on his chest and breathed in his luscious scent.

She smiled up at him seductively. "How'd it feel, Alvin? Not using protection for the first time?"

Alvin sighed dreamily. "Oh, it's heaven, Britt. It's making it hard to leave you."

That statement felt like a victory to me. "Then don't leave. Neither of us want to be apart, Alvin."

Alvin frowned. "I can't. I don't think I can make it here."

"Even with me? I'll be with you no matter what, Alvin, and we'll make it together. Please don't leave me." I cuddled up tighter against him.

I was left hanged when he didn't answer, and the silence itself was piercing my ears. With that, I sighed and slowly drifted to sleep. When I woke up the next morning, he wasn't there anymore, and not even a single note was left.

I remembered what happened next. That dreadful even two days after he left. After I unintentionally slept with Theodore, I woke up the next morning and found his note. For hours I cried into my pillow, feeling guilty, feeling like I betrayed Alvin. But then I was interrupted by a wave of nausea, and I felt the bile rising to my throat.

I gagged and covered my mouth, quickly rushing to the bathroom, bare naked. It was still early in the morning, and fortunately, no one was awake yet. In the bathroom, I opened the toilet and emptied my stomach. When I finished, I thought of the worst, my heart beating wildly and I couldn't breathe properly.

Did Theodore get me pregnant?

No, it couldn't be. It was only last night. I finally decided that it was just a simple morning sickness, nothing to do with pregnancy. But when it happened again the next morning and the next, I knew it was impossible if it were Theodore's child. And then that's when I found out it was Alvin's.

During my pregnancy, Miss Miller and my sisters got so disappointed with me that I cried for weeks. I wanted to keep the baby, not because I didn't support abortion, but because it was Alvin's baby. And I love him so much, I'd raise the child with as much love as I can give. In time, my family soon supported me, even Dave and Alvin's brothers.

And yes, I have heard of the times Alvin came back from the army during his leave. But I didn't want to tell him about the baby. I thought of the worst. What if he might leave me? So I kept it a secret. I hid from him, telling my sisters to talk less about me.

During the last months of pregnancy, I kept hiding from him, hurting myself as I did so. But if he did see me like this, I knew he'd leave me. He was only 18, and a baby is probably something he never planned of.

When I gave birth, they were twins, and I never felt so happy in my whole life. Just looking at two small lives that Alvin and I created out of love. So I raised them with all love I could possibly give, while I still kept on hiding until the kids were old enough. Until I was ready to explain.

When the Jay and Brianna were three years old, I was ready. I was ready to confront him and tell him everything, what's happened, and what our love has created. But I waited, and waited, but sadly he never came.

I missed him so much that I blamed myself for it. Then I blamed myself too much that I began to open my eyes and look what's around me. When the kids were five, I knew Alvin was never going to come back anymore. As hard as it was, I had to move on, and the kids needed more love than I have given them. Eventually, I promised myself never to think of him again, and concentrate my life and the kids.

**. . . . . . .**

**W**hen Brittany finished her story, she noticed that tears were raining from her eyes, but she made no move to wipe them. For some reason, she found it comfortable to let them pour, to let them all out. She sniffed, and when she spoke, the lump in her throat made her voice hoarse.

"You never came back, Alvin. I... I felt so... so betrayed," She sobbed.

"You hid from me, Britt." Brittany could see the smallest hint of water in Alvin's eyes. "That's making me feel betrayed. It's as if you don't trust me. That you think that I didn't love you that much."

"I'm sorry," She sobbed again. "I just didn't know what to think. I... I just..."

"You hid them from me. You hid Jay and Brianna, my own kids, from me. How could you?" Alvin's eyes watered, and Brittany could feel the shock, disbelief, and anger in his voice.

"I'm sorry," She buried her face in her palms and let the tears flow.

The kitchen was suddenly quiet, and even the piano stopped playing. Brittany assumed that the kids were already upstairs. Finally, Alvin motioned to get up.

"I need to go. I need to think about this." He ran a hand along his hair and sighed exasperatedly.

"No, don't. Please." For some reason, she couldn't bear the sight of him walking out again.

When Alvin finally stood up and walked to the door, he and Brittany froze as they saw Brianna standing firmly and upright, her face masked with disbelief. Did she just hear everything? Brittany watched as Alvin walked towards her and patted her on the head, before walking out the door without any word.

He walked out again.

Brittany suddenly felt exhausted as she closed her eyes and wiped her tears. When she opened them, Brianna was already standing in front of her, shock and disbelief in her face. Her brows formed into a frown and her mouth slightly open.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Brianna." She couldn't help but sniff her tears away.

A familiar, nearly forgotten voice suddenly started her when she spoke. "M-... Mommy?"

With that, Brittany quickly lifted her head up in surprise, her eyes widened in shock. That voice. That beautiful, angelic voice.

She just spoke!? Did Brianna just speak!?

She wanted to take her into her arms and hold her, but she didn't want to scare her. She remained steady with tears and responded nervously.

"Yes, baby?"

"H...He's my daddy, isn't he? He was my daddy all along." Her voice was above a whisper. Brittany didn't want to talk about this. She sighed.

"Go to sleep, baby. Mommy's tired," Brittany said, not wanting to get into it. She was exhausted.

"No, mommy. Tell me, he's my daddy, isn't he? I heard everything, mommy." Brianna's voice was upright, firm, hard, not giving anything away, not letting anything go.

Brittany sighed again. "Yes, he is, baby."

Brianna slowly shook her head in disbelief. "Why? Why didn't you tell me? Why'd you keep us from him?" Suddenly, Brianna's voice increased into a scream. "He was my daddy! I had a daddy all along!" With that, Brianna slowly turned around and ran to the door before Brittany could stop her.

"Brianna, wait!" She stood up and followed her, passing the living room and opening the door leading to the porch.

When she stepped outside, she was greeted by the cool air intensified by her tears. Brianna was running to Alvin who was already at the end of the front lawn.

"Daddy, wait!" Brianna screamed, and Alvin flinched and stopped with surprise at the noun. He turned around and received Brianna in his arms, kneeling down. From where she was, Brittany could hear their conversation.

"Brianna. Did you just..." Alvin seemed shock about it too.

"You're my daddy, aren't you?" Brianna's eyes were full of tears that hadn't been there a few minutes ago.

Alvin hesitated for a moment. "Yes. I am. I'm sorry, Brianna."

"Don't go, daddy. Please stay." It was a little, innocent girl's plea.

Alvin sighed. "Don't cry, Brianna. I just need to think about this."

"When are you coming back?" An innocent question.

Alvin hesitated again. When he answered, his voice was reluctant and unsure. "I don't know. It depends."

They both parted from the embrace and Alvin patted on her shoulder, looking deeply into her eyes. He then reached for something from his pocket. He pulled out a necklace, a dog tag from the army. He presented it to Brianna.

"Here. It's for you. In case I don't come back, you'll have something to remember me by."

Brianna reluctantly held it in her small palms and looked up at him. "You'll come back, right daddy?"

"I promise. I just don't know when." Brittany stiffened up and she saw Alvin setting a small glance on her. He kissed Brianna on the forehead before standing up. "Goodbye, Brianna."

When Alvin walked away, Brianna froze on the spot for a long, eternal moment and watched her father as he walked away. Brittany watched as her daughter suddenly ran as fast as she could toward the house, not even bothering to acknowledge her presence. Brittany could hear her sobs as she made her way upstairs, to her room.

* * *

**Nothing much needed to be said here. Thank you for your reviews. I'm still updating. Whew, two chapters in one day. 2530 words in all guys, excluding the author's note.**


	10. All Of The Times We Had

**Thanks for the reviews :D**

* * *

_Do you remember_  
_All of the times we had, let's bring it back.  
- Jay Sean's "Do You Remember."_

**A**lvin couldn't think of anywhere else to go. For one thing, he didn't know where Simon's new house was, and he probably shouldn't interfere with Theodore and Eleanor's disturbed marriage, courtesy of him. All he could think of was he needed somewhere to sit down, think, to cool. And the only place he knew was Dave's house, the Seville brothers' old home. But Dave wasn't even there, and the whole house was locked.

He thought about climbing up the tree to his old room, something he usually did after sneaking out to a party or something. But he wouldn't. For one thing, he didn't want the neighbors to accuse him. He stood on the front door and sighed. Finally, he decided to sit on the porch steps, his hand on his forehead, suddenly feeling so exhausted. Sitting down, he just thought, about Brittany, about their kids. How could she hide them from him? She didn't trust her? Was his love for her not clear enough?

His thought was immediately interrupted when he saw an old, red Mustang straight from the 80's. Alvin recognized it immediately. He stood up, knowing who it was.

The car's front door opened, revealing a man in his black shirt and plain jeans, his hair in an Elvis Presley style as he locked the car. As he turned to look at him, they both froze, not saying a word. Finally, Alvin broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Dave?" Alvin said, not believing his eyes.

Dave had the same expression. "Alvin?" He arched his brows to get a closer look. Dave hadn't changed it all. He still looked as young as he was before, added the smallest hint of wrinkles. "Alvin, it's that you?" He asked, disbelieving.

Then, slowly, Dave curled his mouth into a smile as he approached the porch with open arms. Alvin embraced his adoptive father warmly.

"Dave, you're here! I don't believe it!" Alvin said, smiling.

"_You're _here. _I _can't believe it." Dave unwrapped him and had him at arm's length, his arms on his shoulders, patting hard on his biceps. "Wow, look at you! You look built, you've been working out?"

"Yeah, it comes with the army. No fit means no guns, that's all."

Dave chuckled. "Ha, guess your little rebellion was worth it, then."

Alvin suddenly regretted his teenage rebellion. "Yeah, sorry about that Dave. I was... uh... stupid."

Dave slapped him on the biceps again in a friendly, fatherly way. Hard enough, Alvin could feel it under his red sweater. "Hey, don't worry about it. Past's past, right?" Dave didn't wait for a response. He let go before patting him again. "Come inside, I'll make some dinner."

And Dave did so right away, as soon as they both got in. If you're looking for the world's finest meatloaf, Dave's the chef you need. At the dinner table, Alvin practically munched down his whole plate, not leaving a single smudge. Darn did he miss Dave's cooking. When they were both finished, neither of them made a move to take the plate. Instead, silence came down, which Dave took the liberty to break.

"So, where've you been? Fill me up, Alvin. It's been 6 years and all. You came back every few months for 4 years, then after that, we never heard from you," Dave said, breaking the silence.

Alvin set aside his empty plate. "Well, yeah. I found a new girlfriend, who's now my ex-girlfriend."

"Oh, which reminds me. Have you seen your kids yet? You got Brittany pregnant, and-"

"Yeah," Alvin nodded, interrupting him. "I know."

Dave looked at him for a while then shrugged. "Well, okay. Do you know that they live in your new house?"

New house? Those two words caused Alvin to straightened up and look at his adoptive father in question. "New house?"

"When Simon and Jeanette got married, I bought them a mansion as a wedding gift. And then Theodore got married, and I had to buy them one too. And since you and Brittany already had kids - that you didn't know about, I figured, what the heck?" Dave shrugged in a humorous way.

"So it's my house Brittany's living in?" Wow, this was a surprise.

"And so's the car. You know, the red Lamborghini Brittany's using?" Alvin nodded in response before Dave continued. "Yeah, it's yours. She begged me to change the color into pink, but then I said she should ask you first. That discussion was over so quickly."

Alvin continued to look at him in disbelief. "Two mansions, one mansion-like house, and a Lamborghini? Dave, where'd you get the money to buy all these?" Alvin asked.

Dave shrugged obnoxiously. "Hey, I got my place at the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame a few years after you left. I'm just surprised the paparazzi didn't chase me all the way from Hawaii."

Alvin didn't bother to hide the surprise. Wow, a lot really has changed.

"And that's not all," Dave continued again, nearly startling Alvin.

_There's more? Why would he? I was a rebel, _Alvin thought.

"Since Simon owns more than three hospitals across the country, and Theodore owns more restaurants than you know, I figured it wouldn't be fair for you. And since you haven't even started college, I couldn't think of anything else, so I made a company under your name that makes quality instruments. But you never came back, so I temporarily closed it down until you actually come back."

A house, a car, and now a company? Alvin just stared and look in shock and disbelief at his father's eyes, suddenly feeling ashamed. When he spoke, he found it hard to control the volume of his voice, making it a small, airy whisper. "D-Dave... Wh-why? Why would you do that for me? I-... I... can't believe it. I thought you hated me for leaving everyone. I always said that I hated you... and...- Dave, why? Aren't you mad at me?"

Dave shook his head, then reached for his glass of water for a drink. "Past's past, Alvin. I told you. I did this things because, no matter what happens and no matter what you do, no matter how mad you make me, you're still my son, and nothing will ever change that."

At his father's words, Alvin nearly drew tears.

**. . . . . . .**

**I**t's been several half hours already, and Brianna still hasn't open her door. Looking at the clock, it was already past 11:00PM, and Brittany was worried. Brianna has talked for the first time in years, and now Brittany could hear sobs behind her door. Jay was downstairs, as suggested by Brittany, as she didn't want him to interrupt on a soon-to-be mother-daughter conversation.

Brittany knocked on the door for the millionth time. "Brianna, please, baby, open the door."

And for the first time in several minutes, Brianna finally responded. "Go away!" She sobbed again.

This punctured a hole in Brittany heart, feeling like she's been punched in the stomach by her own daughter. Brittany didn't notice the raise in her voice. "Brianna, don't talk like that! Get out of this room now, young lady!" She sounded just like Miss Miller.

After a moment, Brittany was relieved when the door finally opened. But looking at Brianna, her look, her red face and the dullness in her eyes, the tears and the deathly glare, it fired every intimidation at her direction.

"No!" Brianna's voice, that hasn't talked for three years, was as high as a scream. "YOU don't talk like that! You're not my daddy, and thanks to you, he's leaving and he's never coming back! I hope you're happy, _mom!_" She pronounced it bitterly, as if it were a profanity.

Brittany was taken back by the anger, heartbroken. "Brianna, honey-" She tried to reach for her, but she shook and screamed.

"Get away from me! Don't touch me! I hate you!" Brianna ran into the ran and slammed the door in front of her mother.

And Brittany just stood there, aware of the tears in her eyes as she looked at her daughter's door. Suddenly, she felt like it was her doing, her fault. She buried her face in her palms and cried freely. She was heartbroken now, twice. By her daughter and her father.

**. . . . . . .**

**I**t was already past 11PM when Alvin decided to go to bed, in his old room. God, how much he missed it. It was still untouched after all these years, after Simon and Theodore moved out. Their beds were still there - blue sheets for Simon, green sheets for Theodore, and red sheets for himself. Alvin noted that some of Theodore's stuffed toys were still on his bed, under the blanket, and some of Simon's books were still in the library. The room hasn't changed a bit.

Quickly, he collapsed into his bed, feeling devastatingly exhausted. After a long day, dizzying day, knowing about his and Brittany's kids, and all of the things Dave did in spite of his rebellion, Alvin nearly slept as soon as his head hit the pillow. The light was still on, and looking out the window, the night was cold and the moon was fully hidden by the clouds. Alvin could feel the coolness of the air even under his sweater. He took off his jacket, but left his shirt on. In the army, guys had to sleep in their greenish colored shirts and jeans, and Alvin eventually turned it into a habit.

But just as he was about to sleep, he suddenly heard a rustling from the leaves of the trees outside his window. He got up and looked at it. The tree was definitely moving, but there wasn't a single wind, just the cold breeze. Alvin remembered that he used to climb up that tree whenever he came home from a party he didn't tell Dave about.

Someone was there?

A small figure appeared at one branch of the tree. Alvin readied himself, thinking of it as a threat. But then again, it's a small figure? A child?

He looked closer, and the figure had long hair and was wearing an unzipped jacket and skirt. A girl?

A closer look.

With the light on, Alvin could see brown hair. The figure was climbing up to another branch, towards the window. As it got closer, Alvin nearly gasped as he recognized the familiar face. He quickly bolted up and ran towards the window.

Sure enough, Brianna was on the tree, climbing towards the window.

"Brianna?" Was all Alvin could say.

"Daddy!" Brianna exclaimed.

Alvin extended his arms and carried Brianna from the tree, into the room. When he dropped her, Brianna quickly opened her arms and wrapped him in warm and tight embrace. "Daddy!"

Alvin knelt down and returned her embrace, wrapping his daughter in his arms tightly, breathing in the scent of her soft, silky hair. "Brianna, what are you doing here? How'd you know I was here?"

A sniff came from Brianna. Was she crying again? Alvin embraced her tightly.

"I... I saw the light from Dave's house, and... and I thought..." It didn't take long for Brianna to burst into tears. Alvin felt the wetness of her face through his shirt as she nuzzled. "Daddy, don't leave, please."

Brianna was sobbing, wailing, and it broke and her sad voice was heartbreaking, knowing that she only talked for the first time in years. Alvin hugged her tightly and hushed her. "Shh... Brianna, it's alright. Don't cry. I'm here. I'm here."

He ran his hand along her hair, surprised by how smooth it was, each locks easily slipping between his fingers. Her skin was soft too, even under her pink jacket. Brianna held him tight. He knew she wasn't going to let go.

The door suddenly opened, and Dave poked his head in with a curious, yet alarmed look.

"What's going on here?" Dave asked. Alvin saw his eyes dart to the child in his arms.

Dave took a closer look.

"Brianna?" Dave said. Alvin could see the puzzled expression in his face. Dave stepped inside the room and moved closer. "What are you doing here? Where'd you come from?"

Alvin sensed her daughter's discomfort, not wanting to answer. He took the liberty. "Long story."

Then another puzzled expression came from Dave's face. "Was she just talking earlier? I heard it from my room." Dave walked deeper into the room and knelt in front of Brianna. Alvin could sense her daughter's tension. So she's not used to people? "Hey, little fella. We're you talking?"

As Dave reached out to touch her, Brianna tensed up and embraced Alvin tighter, as if she were scared. She still hasn't lifted her face off his shoulder. Dave seemed to sense Brianna's discomfort, as he pulled his hand back before it could make contact.

Brianna calmed down.

"Alvin, is she alright? Where's Brittany?" Dave asked.

"She's fine Dave. Brittany's at home," Alvin answered.

Dave paused for a few moments, before finally nodding and standing up. "Well, I'll leave you two alone. Tell me if you need anything. I'll be downstairs." With that, Dave left the room, closing the door behind him, leaving father and daughter alone.

Alvin buried his nose into her hair, loving the scent of it. "It's alright, Brianna."

Brianna let her go, but reluctantly. She still held his hand. Alvin looked deeply into her, innocent, teary eyes. It broke his heart to see such a sad face. "Please don't go away, daddy. I... I thought my daddy was dead... and... I thought wrong."

Alvin raised a brow. "Who told you I was dead?"

Brianna shook her head. "When Miss Miller taught me how to play piano, she told me about you. She said you were a soldier. I've never seen before, so I thought you were dead."

Alvin remembered this morning, when they played the piano, when Brianna was crying after she played a song. So that's why she was crying? The piano reminded her of Miss Miller talking about him? The room was finally quiet, and a small breeze blew in from the window, rustling the leaves from the tree. Finally, Alvin spoke.

"Hey, are you tired?"

Brianna wiped the tears in her eyes. Thank God she wasn't crying anymore. She sniffed the remaining tears away. She nodded at him.

"Let's go to sleep."

Alvin stood up and placed his hand on her back as they both walked towards the bed. He gestured Brianna to lie down under the sheets. Once she was settled, Alvin pulled the blankets to her chin. Then he realized she was still wearing her jacket.

"It's hot under that blanket. Aren't you going to take your jacket off?" Alvin asked.

Brianna shook her head.

"Alright, then." Alvin leaned closer and kissed his daughter on the forehead. He walked to the door and flicked off the lights before curling himself under the sheets beside her.

* * *

**Alright, that's it. I...uh... was...- I think it was special for me, writing this chapter. I grew up with a fatherless past, so I guess I know what Brianna feels.**

**Okay, please report any errors. And yes, I have noticed that the most common error that I make is mistaking the genders "He/Her, She/him, etc." Please bear with that.**

If there's anything you don't like with the plot, tell me so I can change it. And if there's something you'd like to happen, tell me. Maybe I can consider it. You know, let the passenger drive for a bit.


	11. Gone Before You Could Leave

**_Guest (Excuse you, but Brianna is not a 'fella') = I'm not going to say "Little Girl." It sounds... freaky._**

* * *

_"I wanted you gone before you could leave me."  
- A quote from Brittany Miller, Teacher, and Mother of Jay and Brianna Seville-Miller. (I ran out of songs, okay! I didn't know this story would be this long.)_

**A**lvin woke up to a bright, sunny morning, with cloudless skies unlike the night before. Then he remembered his daughter was still there, sleeping right beside him, wrapping arms and legs around him like a vine. She looked so peaceful, her small lips curled into a serene smile. Her brown hair sprawled and scattered all over her and Alvin's shoulder and the pillow, her bangs neatly shading her eyelids. She was so fragile, so innocent, so beautiful. It was his daughter, his princess. He caught himself smiling proudly at her sleeping figure.

A small, warm breeze blew in from the window, and Alvin heard a soft moan from Brianna's closed lips. Does she make that sound, even the time when she couldn't speak? Slowly, Brianna's eyes slowly parted open, and her blue eyes were even brighter than last night.

Alvin smiled warmly. "Good morning, Brianna."

Her hand on his chest, Alvin felt it move and fly away as she stretched, yawning at the same time. Her wrists were covered by the cloth of her pink jacket, and Alvin was surprised that she wasn't sweating, given the warm air and blanket.

"Good morning, daddy." The sound of the sweet, cheerful voice of his daughter lightened his day.

Brianna sat up on the bed, the sheets falling down to her lap. With her unzipped jacket, Alvin could see she was wearing a red shirt underneath. She straightened up her hair, letting it fall easily to her back. Her brown her, Alvin noticed, was long and was enough to reach down her shoulder blades.

"So, did you sleep well?" Alvin asked.

She nodded.

Alvin's thought suddenly went back to Brittany and last night. "I guess you're mom's looking for you now."

At that, Brianna frowned. "I want to stay here with you."

"But she's worried about you."

"I don't like her," Brianna said. That made Alvin arch his brow in shock and surprise.

"Don't say that. She's your mother." Alvin didn't want to scold her, so he kept his voice normal.

"I didn't have a daddy because of her. She kept me and Jay from you."

Alvin couldn't answer, knowing she was right. He tried to tell him again to not talk like that about Brittany, but kept it to himself. He felt as if Brianna's frown just darkened the sky. He allowed Brianna to stay silent for a while, until the quietness became a discomfort to him. Slowly reaching out to her, he patted on her back.

"Hey, it's okay. It wasn't her fault. It wasn't anyone's fault."

Brianna stayed quiet, staring into the red sheets of Alvin's bed.

"Forgive your mom. She probably did it so you and Jay won't feel what she felt when I left her. I'm sorry about leaving you, Brianna. You, your brother, and your mother."

Brianna gave a nod and a soft moan of affirmation.

He smiled at her. "Come on, let's go downstairs. Dave's probably cooking another delicious breakfast."

Slowly, Brianna turned her head to look at him, then smiled. Alvin felt relief that she wasn't frowning anymore.

**. . . . . . .**

**T**hat breakfast was another thumbs up for Dave. Another one of his best meatloaf recipe was the only ingredient to a heavenly breakfast. Alvin didn't know how much plate he's eaten, but when they were finished, he and Brianna were unable to move from the table for a few minutes. A few more meals like this, Alvin would have to join the gym.

Brianna was quiet when she woke up, but she was finally talking again. She and Alvin gave Dave a thanks, and after a few moments of immobility, father and daughter retreated lazily to the couch, where they turned on the television. They could hear the faint sounds of an electric guitar from Dave's music room. He was working, yet again, another masterpiece, no doubt. He actually had a place in the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. Who knew?

It was a weekday, and the sun was free from the covers of the clouds, and it was undoubtedly warm outside. Even Brianna already took off her jacket, leaving off her red, short-sleeved shirt.

Just as he was about to slouch and slump down on the couch, the doorbell rang. He groaned lazily. Knowing now that Brianna still hadn't gotten used to talking to other people yet, he stood up and answered the door. As soon as he did, a young boy with a brown hair greeted him with a warm hug.

"Dad!"

_Dad?_

"Jay?" It was his son, dressed in a red shirt that matched Brianna's and short shorts.

Jay - or AJ, rather - looked up at Alvin with such vulnerability it touched him deeply. His brown eyes were glistening under the bright daylight. AJ didn't let go of the embrace as he spoke.

"You're our daddy? Are you really?" Jay asked.

From behind AJ, Alvin could hear a car door being closed. He looked up and Brittany was walking from her red Lamborghini, the rims of her eyes showing that she's been crying. Her hair was undone and unkempt, as if she was in a hurry getting up.

AJ was still holding him in his arms. Alvin knelt down and looked at him in the eyes. They were unhappy and heartbreaking. "Jay, son..." It was the first time he used that word. "... go inside. Brianna's in the living room. Talk to her."

"What about you?" AJ asked.

"Your mother and I have to talk."

With that, AJ nodded and freed Alvin from his grasp, then walked inside Dave's house. Alvin then looked up at Brittany, who was still walking up the steps towards him. When they were close enough, Alvin was unsure whether he should smile or frown. It took a moment for Brittany to speak.

"Hey," Was all she could seem to say.

Alvin didn't answer, and he didn't feel the need to. He just looked at her, waiting for every word she has to say.

Brittany turned back and looked at the red Lamborghini. HIS red Lamborghini. "Th-that's your car, by the way."

Alvin nodded. "I know. Brianna's here, in case you're wondering."

She nodded. "I know. I knew she'd be here. With you." Brittany looked down, appearing to be lost, not knowing what to say. When she looked up, she sighed deeply. "Are you leaving?"

Alvin slowly and blankly shook his head. "No. Do you want me to?"

She shook her head reflexively. "No, no, don't, please. I... I don't think I can handle it."

Alvin gave a small grin. "So, you_ do_ still love me," He stated.

Brittany nodded, almost as if hesitantly. "That's why I wanted you gone. Before you could leave me again." She stepped up closer to him, her eyes watery and bags were under it. She sighed. Alvin sensed that she was about to wrap her arms around him, but decide against it. "I'd rather let you go than to have you let me go, Alvin. I'd rather hurt you than get hurt by you for the second time."

Alvin remained quiet and listened.

Brittany sniffed and wiped her eyes. "Alvin, you have no idea how much your leaving hurt me. It pained me so much that I even had the thought of killing myself just to let go of the pain." Tears fell freely from her eyes. Finally, she lunged into him and wrapped her arms around his neck, startling him. Alvin felt her wipe her eyes on his shoulder. "You-... you can't, Alvin. Please. You can't do that to me again. Not with our kids, please."

She was telling the truth. Alvin sensed it himself. The tears spoke for themselves, as if they were telling him what he caused because of his leaving. The hurt he's inflicted. He left Brianna and Jay fatherless. So was this all his fault? Certainly not. If Brittany hadn't hid them from him. Slowly, he found his hands running along her back. He was hugging her back, breathing into her hair, comforting her.

The sound of her silent cries suddenly brought his mind back to Charlene. If it were her in this situation instead of Brittany, he wouldn't have hugged her back. It's almost as if there's something about Brittany that reaches deep down inside him, into his heart, calling him. Something that made her different from Charlene. Something that made her so special to him.

He ran his hands through her auburn hair, burying his nose on her head. He could feel the dampness of his shoulder.

"I'm... I'm sorry, Alvin." She sniffed. "I'm sorry for hiding them from you. I'm so, so sorry."

He hushed her, patting on her back gently. "Shh, Britt. It's alright, I'm not mad at you. You loved me, Britt. You should have put all your trust in me. But I love you anyways, and nothing can change that. Always remember that."

Brittany calmed down, but her tears didn't stop. She sniffed again. "Don't leave me. I can't take it anymore. Please."

Alvin felt the need to embrace her tighter, to have more of her. To have everything he could never get enough of ever since he was a teenager. Even the scent of her was arousing enough. Alvin breathed in her hair. "Shh... It's alright. I won't. I won't."

Brittany didn't show any signs of letting go. When she spoke, Alvin detected the sudden change, the want, the desire that mirrored his own. "Alvin," She said softly. She lifted up her face and looked straight into his eyes.

"Kiss me," It sounded like a plea. Her eyes glistened with want. "Please. Like you always did. I miss it."

Alvin couldn't hide his smile. He took his hand and tilted her chin up with his index finger. With his heart skipping each beat, he closed his eyes and he felt his lips on hers once again. The soft, small lip that fit so perfectly against his.

"Hmm," Brittany moaned in content, pulling her closer. Reluctantly, she pulled out and looked at him with the same seductive smile that always drove him crazy. "Leave if you can, Alvin." She pulled her closer. "I'm never going to let you go ever again."

Alvin grinned. "I'm not going anywhere. Not without you. Not without our family."

_Family. _The word sounded so right, coming out of his mouth.

He felt her lips on his again before he could see, before he could blink. This time, with twice as much passion than they ever had years ago. His tongue slithered inside her. Her mouth was damp and wet from her crying, and he gulped hard, savoring her heavenly taste. Oh, he'll never get enough of this. Brittany was moaning already, sighing and parting the kiss just to take a deep breath, then dive back in again.

Alvin parted from her lips and kissed down her neck, licking and pressing his lips on every inch of her.

Brittany was freely sighing and moaning in content and breathlessness. Alvin was in complete control. He liked that. "Alvin," She whispered lowly.

"Britt," He whispered back, and before he knew it, Brittany jumped up and wrapped her legs around him, sending him back as their lips met again. Alvin held her tighter, careful not to drop her.

Brittany kept on moaning, lust and desire completely evident in her voice. Their tongues met and she kept licking, hungry, wild, and violent. Her moans heightened, and she moaned his name every second between kisses. But just as they were about to get further, Brittany pulled out and gazed at him. Alvin could still see that she was wanting. As lustful as he was.

She smiled, and whispered, "Let's take this upstairs."

* * *

**Sorry about that. Proofread is completely useless for me, and I don't have the energy to reread everything from the start. If you spot any errors, tell me. And yes, I'm sure there are errors. Maybe some of those "His/her/she/he/him" errors.**

**Sorry about the late update too. I'm in a ONE WEEK VACATION on a REMOTE ISLAND and I had to go to ALL THE WAY TO THE OTHER SIDE of it just to get THE SLOWEST INTERNET CONNECTION ON EARTH!**


	12. Staying, Renewing, Reuniting, Loving

_"I'm just a housewife, Brittany. _  
_What happened before I became Simon's wife is behind me now._  
_ And I kind of like staying with the kids and spoiling my husband."  
- A quote from Jeanette Seville, wife of Simon Seville, and Mother of Simone James, Simone Jen, and John Seville._

**S**he never felt this good in years. The feeling of passionate love-making left Brittany moaning, sighing, and wanting more, even up to the end of it. It seems like everything they missed in those ten years were all rolled into one, passionate session. Well,... more than one, wild, passionate session to be exact. She loved him so much, and she dedicated everything to him, her moans, her sighs, her screams of pleasure, her body, all his to own.

It was already afternoon and the sheets of Alvin's bed were scattered all over, and their clothes were thrown all over the room. She felt tired, just finding the last of her energy after her last release. Breathing and panting hard, she moved and laid her head on Alvin's chest. Nothing ever felt so comfortable in her life.

"Oh,... oh, Alvin." She panted hard, smiling proudly and dreamily. She looked at his dreamy brown eyes. "For ten years, this is what I've been missing?" She breathed hard and kissed her again. "I'll never let you go." She nuzzled deep into his chest, getting more of him.

She felt Alvin's soft and skilled fingers caress her hair. The comfort it brought almost made her moan.

"I'll never let _you _go," Alvin's warm and loving voice echoed in her ears. She couldn't help but snuggled closer to him.

"Can you promise me that?" She asked.

"I promise, Britt." She felt him kiss her head, sniffing deeply in her hair. "I'll always love you. Remember that. You're mine. All mine to love."

She traced circles on his chest, feeling how soft and smooth his skin felt against hers. "I'm all yours, Alvin." She sniffed. He smelled so good, with sweat, with after love-making scent, and with fading perfume from last yesterday. He smelled so... Alvin. Her Alvin. Her wild, violent, yet loving and gentle Alvin. How could she ever let him go again?

She was feeling tired, drowsy, exhausted by the amount of pleasure and love he gave her. It was too much for her. She wanted to fall asleep, in his arms where she belonged.

**. . . . . . .**

**A **moan escaped from Eleanor's lips as the afternoon sun shining through her curtains greeted her from her sleep. She'd never slept this long before, but that didn't surprise her. With the less business running smoothly in every restaurant, all she and Theodore had to do was sleep, play with the kids, and all. Usually, Theodore wakes her up with a breakfast in bed, spoiling her. But finding out that shocking one night stand with Brittany, Eleanor could only do so much than letting him sleep on the couch. Gotta say, it was funny watching him sleep there, but heartbreaking too. Ever since she found out, Theodore's been giving her everything for forgiveness.

The day before, Theodore gave her a diamond ring with small emeralds to compliment the expensive gem. The ring wasn't the cheap kind, and the gems, she noticed, were pure and natural. The velvet box that contained it had a green cloth wrapped around it, saying "I'm sorry." She could have worn it if she wasn't so mad at him. She placed it in her drawer. It was gonna take a lot more than that.

And last night, Theodore gave her an emerald necklace, still wasn't the cheap kind. But as tempting and beautiful as it was, she didn't wear it. It found a place in her drawer, next to the ring. It was going to take a lot more than clothes, shoes, diamonds rings for her to forget and forgive.

How could Theodore keep that secret from him? She was his wife. She didn't care about what happened to him and Brittany. Brittany was already a sex-predator since she got Alvin as her boyfriend, and she understood that. But how could Theodore keep a secret? She didn't trust her enough?

It wasn't the time to think about this. Eleanor sighed before she felt the bile rise up to her throat again, reminding her that she was pregnant. She got up and ran to the bathroom inside the bedroom, and did her work. From outside the bathroom, she could hear the bedroom door open, then close.

When she was done, she picked up the mouthwash, gargled, then brushed her teeth before exiting the bathroom with the most mintiest breath she's ever had in years. Inside the bedroom, Theodore was setting a tray filled with food on the bedside table. He froze when she caught him.

"Hi," Theodore greeted with a smile.

_Don't look at the smile. They have powers,_ something inside told her.

She nearly giggled at the thought, but held it back. She didn't want Theodore to see her smile. She was still mad at him.

"Are you still mad?"

_No, duh!_ Eleanor nodded. "I am."

"Madder than last night, or palm-twitchingly mad?"

Was he joking? "Palm-twitchingly madder than last night. In fact, I've never been so mad my whole life."

Theodore pouted.

_Don't look at his face! _Too late. Eleanor noticed his pout, and she felt her heart melt. Aw, so cute.

"I... uh... brought you breakfast. I hope you don't mind."

"I just puked - thanks to you, by the way. What makes you think I want to eat?" Eleanor asked. Aw, his pout looked so... so cute! She wanted to cuddle him and kiss his pout away. But then again, she was still mad.

Theodore took the cover off the dish, and Eleanor widened her eyes. "My special pancake. Your favorite."

"With broccoli?" She couldn't believe the words that came out of her mouth. Pancake with broccoli? But then again, she was pregnant - thanks to Theodore - and she had to open up to these cravings.

"There's some in the kitchen. Do you want them boiled?"

"With some mayo and ketchup, please." Her stomach grumbled.

Eleanor sensed that Theodore was about to shudder in disgust. Well, it was his fault she was craving for these weird things! He got her pregnant, and he better take care of her. Eleanor watched as Theodore walked away to get the broccoli. With him gone, Eleanor hopped on the bed and stared dreamily at the pancake Theodore's made. Oh, my God, they were huge and they almost filled the big plate. Under the plate, Eleanor noticed a small piece of paper. A note.

She took it. It was written in cursive. No, it wasn't cursive. It was Theodore's own beautiful font.

_"No matter how hard and mad you get, Ellie, you're still my beautiful, green gumdrop. I'm going to keep doing this until you forgive me. I don't care how long it takes. - Theodore, your loving husband, the one who cherishes you, and loves you no matter how hard you push him away."_

Eleanor felt her heart melt after reading his letter. She looked at it, breathless. He wasn't going to stop? _Oh, my sweet, little Teddy. _How romantic could he possibly get? Oh, her heart was burning. Melting. Was Theodore trying to kill her? Kill her with romance? _Oh, Teddy Bear. _She clutched the note close to her chest.

_Don't, you're mad! _The voice inside told her.

Mad? She knew that voice was wrong. How could she possibly stay mad at him? He's cute, and that pout was heartbreaking enough to see. Enough's enough. Theodore's had enough hurt already. And besides, what happened between him and Brittany was in the past. Eleanor can admit it herself, that no matter how hard she tried, she'll never stay mad at him for more than a week. Isn't that why they were married? _Oh, Teddy. My sweet Teddy. What am I gonna do with you? _

She caught herself smiling like a love-struck idiot, but she didn't mind. She WAS a love-struck idiot. She couldn't believe that she was mad at Theodore just a few minutes ago.

A few minutes later, Theodore returned. His hair wasn't done and he was still in his green pajamas. He looked... hot. He was holding a bowl of broccoli in one hand, and another was a colorful box. Another gift? Oh, Theodore. He just wouldn't give up.

When he spot her smile, he countered with one of his own. Can her heart melt any further? Theodore set the bowl on the bedside table and sat down beside her on the bed. Eleanor eyed the colorful box viciously. What does he have there?

"Is that for me?" She asked.

Theodore looked at it then back at her, smiling. He chuckled nervously. "Well, I... uh... went to check on the girls, and I happen to come across this in the living room. The girls didn't mind if I take it. It reminded me of you."

Theodore held up the box for her to look at. Through the clear plastic part of the box, she could see different colors of candies, looking soft and coated with sugar. They were gumdrops, with different colors. Eleanor felt heated, melted.

"The green one was what I liked the most," Theodore said.

It was a sweetness overload. That did it. That touched her. Not under her control, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him to the bad, hugging as tight as she'd ever hugged him. "Oh, Teddy. You're the sweetest guy I've ever met. Oh, thank you for marrying me."

Theodore seemed surprise as he hugged her back. "E-Ellie, you're not mad at me?"

She hugged him so tight she could feel his bones snapping. "Oh, Teddy, how can I stay mad at you? How can you be so romantic? How could you?"

"Oh, Ellie. I love you so much. I'm sorry, Ellie. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean it. What happened to Brittany meant nothing, Ellie. Please know that. You're the one who means everything to me. Please forgive me."

"Of course I'll forgive you."

Eleanor found comfort in hugging her husband's plump body. She nuzzled against her chest. He smelled heavenly, even though he hasn't bathed yet. She felt Theodore's fingers playing with one of her pigtail. Oh, she wanted to kiss him. They didn't kiss yesterday, and now it felt like torture.

She leaned back and looked at him in the eyes, those green orbs matching hers in complete and perfect harmony. She looked at her lips. "So, Teddy," She started. "Those lips kissed my sister's, huh?"

"I told you, I'm-"

She crashed her lips against his to shut him up. When she pulled back, she grinned, trying to seduce him. "They're going to need some serious cleaning."

Theodore smiled and kissed her again. "Oh, Ellie," He sighed dreamily.

**. . . . . . .**

**Two Weeks Later...**

**F**inally, work was over. I sigh as I nearly collapse on the chair in my classroom. I grab my needed things and placed them in my purse and headed out the door. I can't wait to get back home, to sleep in my bed... to sleep with Alvin... again. Oh, even the thought's getting me excited already. I'm glad the week is over. The students were misbehaving in class again, and if I spend another hour with them, I feel like my water would break.

Oh, yeah, and about that.

Let me reintroduce myself. I'm Brittany Miller, twenty-six years old, lover/mistress of Alvin Seville, mother of two, and I'm seven days pregnant. It's Alvin's doing by the way. Again. Oh, I hate him for this. Do you know how it feels like to walk into class, with students telling you, "Hey, Miss Miller, are you getting fat?" I'm a girl, and do you know how much that killed me? And what's worse, I had to tell them I was pregnant, and they all screamed, shouted, and cheered, and I just stood there looking like a complete idiot.

Oh, Alvin's so going to get it, alright. Right between the cheeks.

But I'm so tired, I can't even stay mad. Darn this.

When I spot Brianna and Jay - he prefers to be called AJ now, his real name - at the parking lot, by the car, I smile directly at them and give them a kiss on the forehead. I'm glad that Brianna has forgiven me. It took a long talk with me and Alvin, but it was worth it. From the corner of my eye, I notice Jeanette leaning against her car, her stomach completely bulging.

"Hey, Jean," I greet before motioning the kids to get into the car.

"Hey, Britt."

_Britt? Only Alvin calls me that._

"So you and Alvin are back now, huh? I knew it was coming." She was grinning.

"Hey, he couldn't help himself around me." Though, it was a lie. I was the one who couldn't help myself around him.

"So, what are you two up to?"

I was going to tell her that I'm pregnant, but then I hold it back. I wouldn't want her wrapping me into a Miller-sister hug. No one knows that I'm pregnant yet. Only Alvin, and the kids. I sigh at Jeanette as I thought of another topic.

"Where in an argument."

Jeanette tilts her head at one side, giving me that are-you-serious look. "Again?"

I nod. "He's reopened the Seville Instruments, Inc., and it turned out well, surprisingly. A huge, steady income and all."

"So what's the problem?"

I sigh. "He wants me to quit my job."

At that, Jeanette didn't seem surprise. "And so? You have a lover who has more money than you can spend now. It's not like you'll have problems paying the bills."

I look at her, mirroring her are-you-serious look. "I happen to kind of like this job, Jeanette. And what about you? It's not like you're not working."

Jeanette gave an amused expression. "I'm just a housewife, Brittany. What happened before I became Simon's wife is behind me now. And I kind of like staying with the kids and spoiling my husband. Maybe you should try it."

I sigh mentally. If only I was married. But it seems like Alvin doesn't even have the courage to propose. I mean, we have two kids now, and another one's coming in a few months, and he still hasn't brought up marriage. I really want to get married to him. I looked at Jeanette and shake my head. "I'm not married _yet_, Jean."

"I didn't say you have to be married. Trust me, Britt. Just try to spoil Alvin and your kids, you'll love it. You'll never get enough of what it makes you feel."

Hmm, spoiling Alvin? Well, he's not going into business trips yet, and he usually stays at the house with his laptop. How hard can it be? I just have to sneak up behind him, know where and what to touch, then there. I'll keep doing that until I feel like I've spoiled him.

Going back to reality, I look at Jeanette and smile. "Hmm, I think I'll consider it."

* * *

**Lack of details? Sorry. It's almost three in the morning, and I'm dead tired.**

**Happy Easter to all my fellow Christians.**


	13. What Do You Have That I Don't?

_**Thanks for those who come this far reading this story. **_

* * *

_**A New Battle**__  
_

_**Part II**_

* * *

_What do you have that I don't?  
- Anonymous._

**B**rittany was just so beautiful, Alvin found himself staring at her ever since he woke up. She just lied there, facing him, her lips curled into a small smile as she slept peacefully. Her auburn hair was sprawled all over the pillow and her face, and skin felt so soft, Alvin wanted to kiss it right away. This is the sight he loved to wake up to. His mistress curled around him, her arm around him, cuddling him. And to make things better, she was naked. Since both of them were pretty seductive, especially during the night, Brittany made the "No clothes in bed" rule, and she was strict about it. Whether they were making love or not, clothes had to be off before they hit the bed.

Alvin couldn't help but cuddle closer to him, nuzzling against her soft, silky hair, auburn hair. Once she wakes up, she so owes him one morning round. She was so beautiful, it's a crime, and Alvin wouldn't mind punishing her for it, if you know what I mean.

Her soft, smooth skin brushed against his. Alvin moved his nose to her neck, sniffing wildly. His tongue ran along her skin greedily, hungrily, and full of desire.

Brittany stirred in her sleep, followed by a soft moan to signal her wake. Her soft, drowsy, yet beautiful and angelic voice spoke to him, soothing his ears.

"Do you have to wake me up, Alvin?" Her eyes remained asleep and closed as she spoke.

Alvin chuckled softly, amused. "That's what you get for being beautiful."

She cuddled closer to him and nuzzled his chest. She gave a half-wide-awake, half sleepy giggle. "Keep this up, Alvin, and you'll never get a chance to sleep tonight."

"Why?"

Brittany's seductive eyes finally opened, meeting his with a matching smile. "Because, I'm going to repay you for adoring me, all night. You don't know how much the worship means to me."

He kissed her cheek. "You deserve it."

Brittany closed her eyes again and nuzzled against his chest. "That's right, Alvin. Keep that up," She threatened seductively.

Alvin chuckled proudly, feeling victorious. "Aren't you going to wake up."

"Hmm," She moaned as her only response.

Alvin frowned. "Are you ignoring me, Britt?"

"Hmm," She moaned again, half-conscious.

"Don't you have work? You know, teachers work on Saturday and all."

Brittany slapped his shoulder, surprising him. "Could you shut up and let me sleep? I had a good sleep with you, and I want to keep that up. I'm taking a day off, I don't care."

"Quit your job," For the millionth time, he said.

She slapped him again. "Don't make me argue with you about that again, Alvin, or you're sleeping on the couch."

"Uh... yeah..." He snickered. "Baby, I'm the one who owns this house."

Her eyes remained closed. "Yeah, but I'm the girl. And I'm the one who's two months pregnant."

"Are you being sexist on me, Ms. Miller?" Alvin grinned.

"I'm keeping my job, Mr. Seville. Now could you please let me fall asleep?"

Just as Alvin was about to respond, Brittany suddenly bolted up and smashed her lips against him to keep him from talking. She opened her eyes and looked at him seductively, matching her expression with a smile.

"If you don't shut up and let me sleep, you can forget about sleeping with me tonight." Her seductive grin remained still on her tiny lips. It was tempting enough to kiss again.

Alvin grinned, matching her smile. He snickered. "Well, let's see how long you can last."

Brittany nuzzled against his chest again. "I admit, not longer than an hour. Please let me sleep."

"Should I leave you alone?"

Brittany wrapped her arm around him like a vine. "No. Sleep won't be the same without you. That's why I like it."

_**. . . . . . .**_

**A**lvin was in the kitchen, sitting at the table, watching his mistress fill the air with the scent of her cooking. She was cooking bacon and eggs, and Alvin couldn't help staring at her lean, and perfectly shaped body as she strutted about in the kitchen. He couldn't believe he made love to that body,... every night. How lucky he was. Everything that had happened between them marked a good record in his life. Some of which, losing his virginity at the age of 15, her attachment to him, their two beautiful kids he didn't know about. Yep, he was a lucky guy.

Brittany loaded the breakfast into a plate and walked to the table, tongs in one hand as she placed the plate on the table. The bacon was tempting, and it was exactly his color. His mouth watered. Brittany walked out and retrieved the breads from the toaster and placed them on four plates. She shouted AJ and Brianna's name, and moments later, they entered the kitchen, still in their pajamas.

Brittany joined them, and they all munched down their food.

The bacon was delicious. But the egg was carelessly overcooked though, but he pretended not to notice. Brittany could be very insecure of her culinary skills. If only she could cook as good as she looks. Once breakfast was finished, Brittany disposed the plates into the sink and washed them. AJ was much obliged to help as soon as his mother asked for it.

Brianna and Alvin were left alone, talking about school yesterday. She was still in her soft, pink pajamas and her hair was a mess. But she looked good, nonetheless.

During their conversation, Alvin paid attention. It would be heartless not to listen to a talkative child, especially when that talkative child couldn't speak for three years. Feeling the taste of the breakfast still in his mouth, Alvin downed a glass of water.

"Um,... so daddy," Brianna started another topic again, suddenly sounding shy and unsure. "There's... uh... there's this boy at school-"

_What the- _

Alvin felt the liquid stuck in his throat as he gasped after hearing what Brianna said. He coughed hard, clutching his throat madly. He breathed, and found that Brittany's eyes were on him. He placed the empty glass back on the table.

"Are you alright, Alvin?" Brittany asked.

"Fine. Just chocked."

Brittany shrugged it off and went back to washing with AJ.

Breathing hard, water staining his neck and red jacket, he looked at Brianna. She looked down, blushing and smiling awkwardly. "You were saying?" Alvin asked, still shocked. His girl had a crush? Was she dating already? Oh, God, were they... doing it?

Brianna shrugged, still blushing. "There's... there's this boy at school, and... well, I think he has a crush on me."

"Do you have a crush on him?" Alvin asked, voice low that only Brianna could hear.

Brianna shrugged. "I don't know. But he does look kind of... cute." She blushed again.

"How do you know he has a crush on you?"

Again, Brianna shrugged. "Simone told me. Simone Jen."

Alvin raised a brow? "How does she know? Isn't she like,... six years old?"

"I don't know. But she's smart."

Well, isn't that surprising? Of course she was smart. She was Simon's child, after all. The subject went again to this boy. Was he good looking? Was he nice? Does he treat girls good? If not, then he could think twice before looking at Brianna ever again. And besides, she was only ten years old.

"So, this boy. His name is Kevin, and... he does look good, I think." Brianna shyly placed with her fingers. "Do... do you think he really like me? I mean... like-like?"

Okay, this wasn't his best situation. Isn't this the mother's job? Brittany's job? Oh, no, how does he react? Burst out and get mad? Definitely not. Oh, no, what to do, what to do? Alvin gulped and forced a smile. "He does have a crush on you, doesn't he? You said it yourself."

"Actually, Jen said it, not me. Do you really think he'll like me?"

Like her? She's a sweet girl. Only a heartless monster wouldn't like her. Alvin reached out and tucked a loose strand of Brianna's hair behind her ear. "Of course he'll like you, Brianna. You're a sweet, beautiful little angel. Who wouldn't like you?" Yeah, who wouldn't like her? He had a Simone James release a small hint of testosterone at such a young age. Alvin smiled at Brianna, then frowned. "But no dating," He said it rock-hardedly.

Brianna giggled. "Ew, of course not, daddy. I'm not ready to kiss yet."

Alvin smiled. That better be true.

**. . . . . . .**

**S**hopping and grocery were two things and they have clear difference, but only girls would get that. Brittany didn't like the way Alvin called Grocery "Shopping." Seriously, they had their differences, and that was clear enough. She was in the grocery store, buying things for AJ and Brianna's surprise birthday party. _W__hich my dear Alvin didn't know about!_

She found herself extremely mad at Alvin for not knowing their kids' birthday. It only three days away. And not only that, but he actually thought she was going shopping. The sum amount of money he gave her was ridiculous. She had 15,000 dollars in her purse for crying out loud! "Money's no object," he said. "Spend as much as you'd like," he said. Well, she was throwing a party (that he didn't know about), not a fiesta!

Everything was check. They needed two huge cakes, and after buying the ingredients, Brittany thought of sending them to Theodore and Eleanor. It was afternoon, and the parking lot was empty. Very empty, despite the huge number of people that were inside.

In the parking lot, it seemed that Alvin's red Lamborghini stood out and was the center of attraction, but not attention. The car was another thing that was ridiculous. Didn't Alvin need it? You know, for one of his, business-CEO-Alvin-Seville errands?

She sighed. Well, Alvin could get an R8 Audi sports car in less than a minute if he likes. With the stable and huge amount of money he's making, he could have the power to overthrow the state governor.

As she exited the building, Brittany noticed a small girl in her twenties, wearing a denim jacket, approaching her. She had brown hair that was obviously unkempt and her jacket had black stains all over. Her jeans wasn't any different. She looked like hell. Brittany felt alarmed as the girl walked toward her.

"Miss Brittany Miller?" She called, her voice nearly slurred. Was she sick?

Brittany gulped, feeling alarmed. The girl's appearance was scaring her already. "Can I help you?" She steeled herself, trying not to sound what she's feeling.

The girl gave a huge, ear-to-ear, Cheshire cat grin. What the heck? Doesn't she look bad enough already? She tucked a strand of her long, loose hair behind her ear. As she did, her jacket sleeve lifted up, revealing a mark. A bruise? Finally, the girl spoke.

"What do you have that I don't?" The girl asked.

Brittany tilted her head to one side. Freaky and confusing. What was she talking about? "Excuse me?" She asked.

The girl didn't answer. After a moment, the girl turned and walked away, vanishing into the crowd.

What was that all about? She stood, confused and dumbfounded. She shook her head, finally, and tried not to dwell on it. She entered the parking lot and approached the red Lamborghini. There was a man dressed in plain black shirt and jeans, leaning against the car. He was strong and built. As he saw her, he stood and straightened in attention.

"Ms. Miller, are we ready to go?" He asked.

"Yes, Nathan." She nodded.

"Can I help you with those?"

She nodded and handed her the grocery bags. She entered the backseat of the car as Nathan placed the bags in the trunk. She sighed and slumped down, slouching in her seat. She didn't know if she could get used to this. Now that Alvin was a millionaire now, just like his brothers, she now had a personal bodyguard, who's instructed not to leave her alone. Jeez, Alvin could have just bought a big dog for crying out loud. Cute, cuddly, furry, and definitely doesn't smell of manly deodorant.

Nathan entered the car and started the engine.

"Where to, Ms. Miller?" He asked.

"To Theodore and Eleanor Seville, please," Brittany instructed. Jeez, Alvin wouldn't even let her drive the car. Controlling bastard. But maybe she could get used to it for a while.

"But Mr. Seville instructed you back home as soon as you finished," Nathan protested.

Brittany sighed. "No. I have some things to deliver. The man doesn't even know his own kids' birthday."

* * *

**Okay, that was it. The sequel of "Love's Test" will be shortly. I don't know if I could ever let go of the "Love? What is it?" series.**

**__****For Fifty Shades Of Grey fans, I have some Fifty Shades Darker reference here. I'm sure you know.**


	14. You're Supposed To Be My Child

**Sorry. I had an SSL error, so the internet bugged out a bit.**

* * *

___The lady turns to me. She is angry. And she is crying. Why is she crying?  
She growls at me like a monster. She walks to me. I see a gun in her hand.  
She points it to me. I scream. I am scared. I want to run but I can't move.  
Why can't I move? Why can't I talk? I scream harder, but nothing. I move harder. I still can't.  
- Alvin "AJ" Seville-Miller, Jr._

**B**rittany couldn't help but look ridiculously at Alvin, and the present(s) he got for Brianna and Jay. For one thing, he was completely spoiling them. And wow, he did know the kids' birthday - it was written on the DNA test results he got from Simon. Just looking at his gift(s) made her feel low. For Jay, he actually bought him a laptop, complete with the latest updates and games. For Brianna, he got her a pink Iphone. And all together, he prepared a huge and expensive party for them, complete with the catering services of Theodore's restaurant.

It was a Monday afternoon and the party was ready. Everyone was there, except for Miss Miller. The old lady was in Colorado, and due to her arthritis, she couldn't make it. Everything was in place, and all that's left was to fetch the kids from school. They weren't told about the party, so it's a surprise.

Brittany could say that she was impressed. Alvin's finally put his money to good use, not that he never had.

"Seriously, Alvin, you're spoiling them." She looked at him, glaring, but smiling inside.

Alvin slipped an arm around her waist. "I'm not. I just love them."

She laid her head on his shoulder, smiling on the outside this time. Brittany felt his lips against her forehead. She loved that.

"Come on, it's time to get them. I'm glad you took the day off today."

Brittany pecked him on the cheek. "It's our kids' birthday." She loved how the words, 'our kids' came out of her mouth. It sounded perfect and right.

The visitors were in the living room. The whole Sevilles were there and a few friends. They greeted them as they passed by, heading to the door. Outside, the car was parked, with Nathan standing by and ready. He opened the backseat for them, and they got in.

"Where to, Mr. Seville?" Nathan asked when slipped behind the wheel.

"The school, please, Seno," Alvin said in an authoritatively and firmly. He sounded more like a boss.

Brittany looked at Alvin, curious. "Seno?"

"Family name. He's Spanish," Alvin whispered so only she could hear.

Spanish? She never noticed an accent.

Brittany held Alvin's hand as Nathan pulled into the road, driving carefully and effortlessly. Thankfully, the traffic wasn't heavy and they slipped through without being bothered by any red lights. It was already past three-ish, and the kids were probably already dismissed in school. That, if they didn't get detention, which is unlikely, of course. Not once have Brianna received detention. AJ,... not so much.

As they neared the school, Brittany could see an unusually vast amount of crowd surrounding the school's parking lot in front of the building. As she looked closer, she noticed the people's face were written with concern and shock. She didn't know what the commotion was all about, but none of them were smiling, so this couldn't be right.

"What's going on?" Brittany asked.

Alvin didn't answer. Nathan continued to weave into the crowd, trying to find a suitable parking space. But as they neared the parking lot, they heard a tap on the window of Alvin's side, startling Brittany. He opened the window, and the man looked distressed.

"Mr. Seville?" The man asked.

"Yes?" Alvin said firmly.

The man sighed. "I'm sorry to say this, but..." A dramatic and suspenseful pause as the man looked into his eyes. "It's your daughter."

What? Hearing those words, Brittany's heart pounded in worry and concern. She gasped and looked out the window, dozens of people blocking her view. Suddenly, she couldn't breathe. She clutched Alvin's hand tighter. _No, Please no, please no. Not on her birthday._

Alvin forcefully let go and opened the door, and Brittany could feel the rush of adrenaline in his veins as he left. All she could do was watch Alvin leave, weaving through the group of people, yelling out her daughter's name. Finally, Brittany shook her head and headed out as well. She panted and tears started to threaten as she weaved through the crowd.

Once she got through, all air left her body, and she could feel herself getting paler. She screamed out Brianna's name. Under all the crowd, their daughter was lying on the cold hard ground, unconscious, drenched in her own blood. It was horrible.

She and Alvin got to her side and knelt down. Alvin held him, and Brittany noticed the tears in his eyes. He shook her, in hopes of regaining her consciousness. But her eyes remained closed. A drop of blood spilled from her lips. Brittany checked for wounds, but nothing. She looked up and saw the school building.

"She fell off the roof." Brittany looked up and the school guard was there. "I saw it."

Brittany cried and buried her face into her daughter's chest and wailed.

"How? How in hell did she fall off? Isn't the roof off limits?" Alvin's voice was forced and mad.

"Only for kindergarten students, sir."

"Damn it," Alvin whispered. "AJ. Where's my son?" He asked.

_Oh, please let him be alright. Please, please let them both be alright, _Brittany kept whispering the words like a mantra, a prayer.

"He's in the guidance's office. He wouldn't stop crying."

Brittany watched, her daughter in her arms as Alvin turned towards her. "We need to get Brianna to a hospital now. Can you stay with AJ?"

No... Leave Brianna? Brittany would never leave her daughter. But then again, she'd be leaving AJ, if she comes with Brianna to the hospital. But she was hurt and bleeding. There's no way she'd leave Brianna like this. Sniffing back and wiping a tear, she turned to Alvin.

"No. I-... I'll stay with Brianna. I can't leave her like this." She wondered how Brianna could fall into such accident. She's the responsible, and there was no way she'd be staying up on top of the building.

Alvin looked at Brianna, then at the crowd, then back to Brittany. With a huge sigh, he nodded. "Okay. I'll stay with AJ. Don't take an ambulance. Let Nathan drive you."

Brittany sniffed, then nodded.

**. . . . . . .**

**A**lvin called Simon as soon as he got to AJ. He was in the principal's office, unable to stop crying, or even speak. He called another driver, and took AJ home. During the drive, AJ stopped crying, but he couldn't talk when Alvin asked him how he was doing. He only feared that AJ might stop talking, just like Brianna a few months ago.

When they arrived home, AJ still didn't talk, and he shook his head when asked for a snack. The only guests there were Dave, Eleanor, and Theodore. Jeanette rode with Simon to the hospital to attend to Brianna, since he was their doctor. The rest of the guest went home.

Alvin lead AJ to his room, where he started crying again. As he sobbed, Alvin knelt down in front of him and patted his shoulder.

"Son, it's going to be alright. Trust me. You uncle Simon is with Brianna now. He'll take care of her." But AJ seemed unmoved as he spoke. He sighed. "It's alright. Just keep crying. Just let it all out." He took him in his arms in a warm embrace. He caressed his back and comforted him.

AJ sniffed. "Is-... Is she going to be alright, dad?"

Alvin felt a wave of relief. At least AJ was talking. "Yes. I promise. Would you like to go to sleep?"

He felt AJ's nod. He released him and lead him to his bed. Not bothering to take off his shirt and pants to change into his pajamas, Alvin set down and raised the covers up to his chin. He pecked AJ on the forehead, followed by a pat on the shoulder. "Go to sleep, son."

Without waiting for a response, Alvin walked to the window and set the curtains, since it was still a radiant afternoon. As he did, he noticed the police car parked in the driveway. The sound of the doorbell followed.

When he got down the stairs, Dave and Theodore were talking to two policemen in the living room. When Alvin entered, the two policemen stood up from the couch and glared at him. One of them had his hand close to his weapon.

"What's going on?" Alvin asked. "Is it about my daughter?"

"Alvin, it's-" Dave spoken, but interrupted.

"Alvin Seville, this isn't about your daughter," One of the policeman said with rock-hard intimidation, with a voice that spoke years of authority. From the couch, the police officer reached for a transparent plastic bag with two items that Alvin knew he was familiar with.

Presenting the bag to him, Alvin recognized the items inside. Something he has forgotten a few months ago. His army badge, and knife. But what shocked him was the blood that coated the knife. "Familiar, Mr. Seville?" He asked.

The knife still had the engravings "Red Aces" on the handle, his nickname in the army. There were three stars engraved in the edge of the knife. His badge still had his rank and serial number, and name.

"Where'd you get these?" The last time he thought of them was when the airport misplaced his bags.

"Mr. Seville, these were found at the crime scene. The knife was used for the murder of Officer Rex Ramirez in a hotel room in North Carolina. The badge was found at the door, but we found only your fingerprints on each evidence." The police officer gave the bag to his partner. "But also, we know you haven't stepped into that part of the country in a long time, and the murder happened only last month."

"I'm not the criminal you're looking for, if that's what you're asking. I've been here for the past two months, and I haven't stepped foot out of the state boundary, officer," Alvin answered. The name Rex rang a huge bell, but he couldn't remember. "You mean someone's trying to frame me by using my badge and my knife? I'll have you know that I would've had them now, if the airport hadn't misplace my luggage. My army Duffelbag flew to Germany."

"But did you give the airport your address so they can give it back?"

Yes, he did. He sent Charlene's address right before he found her and Rex-...

Rex.

Rex. That's it! Alvin felt a click in his brain. He knew Rex. The guy was the one Charlene had it with.

Alvin gave Charlene's address to the airport. So that meant his weapons were with her. And she killed Rex? No, that's not possible. They were together.

"Mr. Seville?" The policeman spoke again.

Alvin shook his head. "Uh, yeah. I did. But was this officer Rex in a relationship, by any chance?"

"His friends mentioned a girl. Charlene, I think her name was."

"She has all of my equipment from the army. I sent her address to the airport."

The officer craned his neck. "Are you acquainted with her?"

Alvin nodded. "We used to be in a relationship." Until she cheated on him with Rex.

The two officers nodded at each other. "Thank you for your time, Mr. Seville. We'll call you in case the station has some more question."

**. . . . . . .**

_**I **watch the lady. She is walking with my sister. She takes us to the roof. She said that she wanted to show us something. I don't like her. She looks ragged and I see a wound on her wrist. I am scared, but I don't want to admit it. Not in front of Brianna._

_They both stand on the roof. At the edge. I stand far from the lady. She is scaring me. Suddenly, she smiles. I don't know why. It looks scary. It looks evil. She grabs Brianna's shirt. She glares at her. The lady is looking angry. Why is she angry at Brianna?_

_She growls. Brianna just stands and looks at her. Brianna looks worried._

_"What are you doing?" My sister asks._

_The lady looks even more angry. She looks like a monster. I am scared and confused. I can't move. I try to run to her. But I can't. My legs feel like rock._

_"You!" The lady growls. I can hear her voice in my head. It's scaring me. I put my hands to my ears and just watch. But when she speaks, I can still hear her in my head. "You're supposed to be my child! Mine!" The lady punches Brianna's cheek. She falls down, but not on the ground. She falls from the edge of the roof. She screams. I can hear her in my head._

_I scream. But I can't speak. My mouth won't move. I can't move. _

_The lady turns to me. She is angry. And she is crying. Why is she crying? She growls at me like a monster. She walks to me. I see a gun in her hand. She points it to me. I scream. I am scared. I want to run but I can't move. Why can't I move? Why can't I talk? I scream harder, but nothing. I move harder. I still can't. _

_I can't move. I can't speak. _

_I can't breathe._

_Brianna! Where's Brianna!? Is she okay?! _

_Brianna!_

_AJ!_

_AJ!_

I open my eyes, and I sit up from my bed. I can't breath. I try harder and open my mouth. I find air. I breathe harder. My chest hurts, and it feels like exploding. I blink many times. I am sweaty and it is so hot in my room. It is dark and night. I blink again. Dad is in front of me. He looks worried.

"AJ," He whispers.

"Dad," I say.

He takes me in his arms urgently, as if he wants to protect me. He hugs me tight. I can breathe again. I can talk and move. It was all just a dream. But it looked real. The lady pushed Brianna off the roof. I saw a gun, and I ran away.

Dad runs his hand along my hair. Something mom would do. "AJ, it's alright. You're just having a nightmare."

"It looks so real. Dad, she was real. She killed Brianna." No. No. Brianna is not dead. I don't want to believe it. My sister is alive. My sister is alive. My sister is alive.

Dad lets go of me and he looks at me. I can feel that he's confused. "She? AJ, what 'She'?"

"She pushed Brianna. Dad, where's my sister?" I ask. She's alive. She's alive, I know it.

"She's in the hospital. Excuse me."

Dad lets go of me. He reaches for his pocket and pulls out his cellphone. He dials a number, and he talks. I listen to him.

"Nathan, are you there?... Contact Luke... the head of security, yes... The school, I want all security cameras checked and the roof inspected right now... No, I don't care what time it is... No, no police involved. They've been here already... How's Brittany?... Brianna?..." Dad breathes a sigh of relief. Brianna is okay. I knew it. "Tell me if you get anything."

Dad turns to me. He smiles but weakly.

"What's going on, dad?" I ask. "How's mom and Brianna?"

Dad pats me on the shoulder and sits down on the bed. "Your mom can't stop crying, and Brianna's still with your uncle Simon. And you should be asleep, son. It's 8 o'clock. But you're not going to school tomorrow, so you want dinner?" Dad smiles.

I notice my stomach growling. I am hungry. I nod.

"Alright. Come on." He stands up and walks to the door.

I come out of my sheets and follow him.

* * *

**Sorry about the slow update. I was on vacation.**

**And about AJ's point of view. I know that it's not like ordinary point of views. But he's a kids, and I notice, in some other books(Fifty Shades), that kids have this kind of POV.**

**And also, I guess that you know who that 'lady' is already. I'm not good at putting things away from the obvious, so... :D**


	15. Words Cannot Express

**Dear Flamer,**

**First, If you're starting to get annoyed, look how many are feeling otherwise. There's something wrong with you.**

**Second, You make such a big deal out on Philippines.**

**Third, Americans? Who? My readers, or the characters? **

**Fourth, Writing stories does NOT decide my sexuality.**

**And fifth,  
To*  
Did*  
Philippines* (Note the double P, please).**

* * *

**So, guys. I guess you can thank the flamer for today's update. I had no intention of touching this story today, but then I saw the flame and I just had to.**

* * *

_Words cannot express how mad, crazy, and insane I've become.  
- Charlene._

**B**rittany fell asleep in the waiting room in Simon's hospital. Brianna was still with him, and Brittany felt irresponsible for not being in the room with her. She told herself that bringing her to the hospital was enough, and being in the room with her would only slow things down. But then, even telling herself these things couldn't fight back the negativity in her feelings.

She sobbed into her palms, and she wished Alvin was here to comfort her, or to listen to her talking about how this is her fault. How this never should have happened had she not taken the day off. It was their birthday, and this just had to happen. Why? No one deserved this. Not Brianna, not AJ, not Alvin, not herself.

It was past 8 o'clock, and Simon's only come out of the room twice. The last time, he said he needed to run some scans, x-rays, CT-scans, and other kinds. Brianna had fallen off the roof of a big three-storey building, and landed on the cold, hard ground. When Simon mentioned of the broken bones, Brittany felt numerous punches in her stomach. She wanted to leave, into the confines of her room and have Alvin hold her. But she couldn't leave. Not without their daughter.

Even Nathan still hasn't left. He stood and paced for the past hours. When Brittany looked at him, he was walking toward her. Brittany composed herself.

"Ms. Miller, would you like a cup of tea?" He offered.

Finally thinking about it, she realized every part of her body felt dry. "I'll have a glass of water, please."

He nodded, but didn't leave. "Oh, and Mr. Seville is on his way."

Alvin is coming? Brittany held up high and smiled. "Oh. Thank you, Nathan."

With that, he stepped back and vanished into the halls of the hospital.

Brittany slouched into her chair and ran her hands through her hair, sighing exasperatedly. She felt exhausted, tired, and just as much as she wanted to fall asleep, she wanted to see for herself that Brianna was okay first. And besides, Alvin was coming. She'd have a better sleep with her head laid down on his shoulder.

After a few moments, Brittany finally heard footsteps from the hallway. But instead of Nathan, Brittany's eyes lightened up as she saw Alvin, a cup of water in his hand, AJ following beside him. Standing up, Brittany quickly walked to him in an embrace, wiping her dries tears on his shoulder.

"Alvin, you're here." She pulled away and looked at him. "Where's Nathan?"

"I sent him home. Here's your water." Alvin handed her the cup.

Brittany smiled and took the cup, downing all the water in a few gulps. Water has never tasted so good, and never have Alvin's presence been so greatly appreciated. Looking down, she saw AJ looking up at her. She smiled at him, knelt down, and wrapped him in an embrace.

"AJ," She said.

"Mom," His voice was low, and Brittany detected a hint of concern. "Is Brianna alright? Where is she?"

Brittany pulled away and kissed him on the forehead. "She's going to be alright. I know it."

She walked closer to the chairs and placed the empty plastic cup down. She returned to both of them and smiled. "I'm so glad to see both of you."

Alvin smiled. "I can't leave my daughter."

From the room where Brianna was in, the white, wooden door opened, and they all turned their attention to it. As Simon came out, Brittany felt her heart beat a thousand times a second. Was Brianna okay? Is she alive? Brittany couldn't think of anything worse. Brianna was alright, and she knew it.

Still in his scrubs, Simon removed the blood-stained gloves and took off his mask. He dropped the gloves into the trash bin next to him and started walking towards them. Brittany approached him right away.

"Is she alright?" Brittany asked urgently and hopefully.

Simon slowly reached from under his scrubs, to his pocket, and pulled out a necklace. A dogtag. Brianna's dogtag, the one Alvin gave him. It had Alvin's name engraved in it, and some numbers. Simon placed it in her palms.

"She's stable," Simon finally said.

Brittany gave a big gasp of relief.

"But," He added, and Brittany stiffened up again in fear. "She's paralyzed in shock. Don't worry, she'll come to soon. You can talk to her if you want. She see you, hear you, and feel you. Don't cry in front of her."

Brittany felt another wave of relief. She calmed and smiled. "Thank you, Simon."

For a moment, Simon was quiet. Brittany gripped the dogtags in her palms, and from behind her, she felt Alvin's palm on her shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her waist and smiled at Simon.

"Thanks, Si. I'm sorry if this took your time," Alvin told him.

Simon shook his head. "No, no, it's alright. I should be in bed with Jeanette now, but, yeah, it's fine." He smiled, and Brittany saw his eyes dart to her slightly showing stomach. He looked up and grinned at her, then to Alvin. He then walked away. "I'll be in my office. And don't worry about the visiting hours. It's my hospital." He vanished into the hallway.

Brittany looked up to Alvin.

"You didn't tell him?" He asked.

She shook her head. "I didn't tell anyone." She looked at the door to their daughter's room. "Is Brianna going to be alright?" She asked.

"Knowing her doctor? Simon could bring a dead back if he tries."

"You're exaggerating."

Alvin chuckled. "He's my brother. The smartest guy I know. Brianna's going to be alright, I know it."

She felt his hand snake around her waist, and he lead her into Brianna's room. Inside, Brianna was covered under the white sheets of the hospital bed. She looked fragile, but fine and beautiful. There were only a few wires connected to her than Brittany expected, and with the monitor determining her heart rate in rhythmic beats, Brittany knew she was going to be alright.

They walked closer to her, and Brittany saw the neck brace Brianna was wearing, and the cast on her left arm. Her legs seemed to be alright, and unlike before, there wasn't a drop of blood on her. Brittany sighed in relief.

Alvin took a chair for her, and she sat down at Brianna's side. Taking her right hand, she kissed her knuckles and looked deeply into her face. She looked fragile, but not broken. Her eyes were open, but not seeing. Her deep blue eyes were neither dilated nor constricted, staring blankly into the ceiling. She was awake, but asleep.

Alvin's hand found her shoulder. She looked at him and smiled, then back to Brianna.

From the corner of her eye, she spotted a small figure at the door. AJ was standing there, staring blankly into nowhere, not stepping a foot inside the room. Brittany called him. "Hey, sweetie, come inside."

Hesitantly, AJ stepped only one foot into the room, then stopped. "Is she alright?" He asked.

"She's going to be alright, I promise," Alvin's voice filled the room with assurance.

AJ stepped another foot into the room, then another, until finally, he was walking to the other side of Brianna's bed. He looked into her face, unsure and confused. "Shouldn't she be asleep?" He asked.

"She's paralyzed. But she's fine. She can feel you," Brittany answered him.

Hesitantly, he raised a hand, then placed in on Brianna's left arm, mindful of her cast.

Brianna didn't move. Her eyes continued to stare blankly at the ceiling, the monitor sounding deep, unchanging rhythms into the silence of the hospital room. For a moment, Brittany wondered whether Brianna could really see and feel at her state. If she was really awake. And if not, she wondered what she was dreaming. Something good and happy? Or a nightmare, fear gripping enough of her body to keep her from moving, or waking up. Brittany wondered if Brianna was really okay.

And most of all, when she's really going to be okay.

Looking at the clock, it was a little past 9 o'clock in the evening, and looking at the window, the clouds were as black as the sky, and stars filled the void in the darkness. The moon was nowhere to be seen.

From behind, she heard a phone ring. Alvin reached for his pocket and pulled out his Blackberry.

"Luke," He answered the call. "And?... A girl?... What?" Alvin's brows arched and his voice lowered. Even AJ was alarmed. "Have you found her?"

_Her? _

Brittany felt something wasn't right.

"Well, track her. Does she have a weapon?" As the inaudible voice in the phone spoke, Alvin ran his hands through his hair, sighing exasperatedly. "Luke, I want a security team at my home, now... Do you have the tape?... Right."

As Alvin hung up, Brittany wondered what that was all about. What 'Her'? Who's 'her?' And what weapon? Why the security? What tape? Alvin buried his phone into his pocket and sighed, then looked at her.

"Alvin..." Was all Brittany could say.

Alvin expression was serious. "You're not going to work tomorrow, and neither will AJ go to school."

"What?"

"It's not safe. I can explain later."

**. . . . . . .**

**I **look at the ceiling. From the side of my eye, I see mommy's face. She's here. I am glad she's here. My hand is in hers. I want to look around the room. But my eyes won't move. I try to move my hand, but I can't. Why can't I move? I want to ask mommy why. But I can't move my mouth. I hear mommy's voice, but I don't understand her. Her voice sounds so muffled.

I hear daddy's voice. Daddy is here, too. I want to look at him. I want to see him. But I can't move my eyes. I can't see, everything is so blurry. Why do I feel so... frozen? So... weak? What happened? Why does my head hurt? Why can't I move? What is this on my neck? What's that beeping sound? Where am I?

I want to look at mommy. I want to look at daddy. I know my big brother is here too. I can feel him. But I can't move. Everything is so blurry, so flashy, so white.

Mommy is talking again. Her voice is sweet. I love her voice. But I can't understand her.

I hear a door open, then close. Mommy lets go of my hand and stands up. No, mommy, don't leave me.

Mommy walks away. I want to shout, to make her come back. But I can't speak. Daddy walks away too, and then Jay. They disappear from my eyes, but I can still hear their voice. They're talking to someone. Someone I don't know. It sounds like a girl. After that, mommy comes back again. She kisses me on the forehead, then leaves. Why are they leaving me?

The door opens then closes again. I see two ladies dressed in white walking to my bed. Who are they? Why are they both dressed in white? One walks away so I can't see her anymore. I can't move my eyes. The other lady goes to me.

She reaches out her hand.

No. Mommy! Daddy! Jay! Where are you? Don't leave me!

I want to scream, move, run to mommy and daddy, and Jay. But why can't I move? I can't move!

The lady reaches for me.

No, I don't want to be touched! No! Don't touch me! Don't touch me!

**. . . . . . .**

**A**s much as Brittany hated leaving her daughter, the nurses came in and said they had to do another CT-scan, just to check any swelling in her head. Brittany wanted to argue with them, to tell them that their daughter was well and fine, but Alvin told her otherwise. And if it weren't for his charisma, she'd still be with their daughter.

They were in the waiting lounge, her, Alvin, and AJ, sitting on one of the blue and uncomfortable lounge chairs - no offense to Simon. And Alvin had yet to explain his conversation with... who was that guy again? Yeah, Luke. The big boss of the bodyguards.

And if you thought Nathan was the only bodyguard, you're wrong.

Brittany heard footsteps coming from the hallways, and she wondered who could be visiting a patient at this hour. A big, built man appeared, carrying a small bag hanging from his shoulder. Brittany saw his eyes dart at them. At Alvin.

Alvin patted on her knee and smiled at her. He turned to the man - obviously knowing who he was. "Luke," Alvin said.

Oh, so that was the head of security. "Sir," He nodded and they shook hands. He turned to Brittany. "Ms. Miller."

"Did you bring the security tape?" Alvin asked.

Security tape? Brittany wanted to ask.

"Yes, sir." Luke took off his bag, opened it, and took out a small disk inside a case.

Alvin took it and nodded. "Thanks, Luke. That'll be all."

"Yes, sir." He took his bag, walked away, and vanished into the hallways.

What was that all about? Brittany wanted to ask, but the silence kept her from doing so. Her eyes caught the CD case in Alvin's hands. "What's in that?" Brittany asked.

Alvin looked at him, but he didn't smile. "Brittany..." Why did he sound so serious? "What happened to Brianna. It wasn't an accident."

Not an accident? Her chest felt weird, and a pit of nervousness started to form in her stomach. What did he mean it wasn't an accident? Someone pushed her off the roof? No, that's not possible. Who would do such a thing? No one hated Brianna. No one hated her, or Alvin.

"What do you mean it's not an accident?" She arched her brow, face filled with curiosity, nervousness, and slight confusion.

Alvin didn't answer. In response, he raised the disk up, and that gesture spoke enough words. So, what happened to Brianna wasn't an accident? And the answers to her question are in that disk? What is in that disk? Before she could ask, Alvin seemed to have read her mind.

"It's clip from the security camera that overlooked the roof. Someone pushed her off," Alvin explained.

Just thinking of what happened to her gave her a blow to the chest. What the heck happened to Brianna? Why would anyone want to push her off? She's a sweet, innocent girl, and frankly speaking, the most beautiful girl in elementary. Or maybe even the whole school.

And AJ. Oh, no, was... was AJ with Brianna when the incident happened? Brittany's eyes darted around the waiting lounge, looking for their son. AJ was sitting on one of the blue chairs, looking at them blankly, with no emotions at all, as if he was thinking deeply. Had he been there?

"AJ?" Brittany called out to him.

As if interrupted from a deep, deep thought, AJ blink and shook his head, looking almost startled. He looked at her.

Brittany paced slowly and knelt down in front of him. She placed a hand on his knee. "AJ, honey. Do you know what happened to your sister?" Brittany asked.

"I do, mom. I saw it. The lady touched her," AJ said.

Brittany remembered her daughter's haphephobia. Brianna doesn't want to be touched by people she didn't know. People she didn't trust. The phobia was noticed a few days after she stopped talking. Sure, handshakes and touches on the arms and legs are fine, but chest, stomach, face, were off-limits for her.

And lady? A woman pushed Brianna off the roof? Brittany recalled Alvin's earlier conversation in his phone, mentioning something about tracking someone. Tracking 'her'. Who's her? What heartless woman would try to harm an innocent, little girl?

"Have you seen her face, AJ?" If he could describe what she looked like, Brittany would have to force Alvin to make that girl suffer.

Unfortunately, AJ shook his head. "I only remember a brown hair,... and a wound on her wrist."

A brown hair, and a wound on the wrist? Something in the description gave Brittany a slight tick. Something she was familiar about. Something she'd seen, but forgotten.

She felt Alvin's hand on her shoulder. She looked behind her and at him.

"Let's go to Simon's office, and see if his laptop has a CD player we can play this on."

**. . . . . . .**

**T**he woman is nothing but a gold-digging bitch, who's using Alvin's feelings to get her way. She's using Alvin. She's using his feeling to get his money, and I know it. Alvin is rich now. But I don't care about that. I just want that woman out of his life. Brittany, her name was?

Brittany Miller.

Alvin deserves someone better than her. He deserves someone who cares nothing about wealth and fortune. He deserves someone who can make him happy, make him smile. He deserves to be loved. He deserves me. Not that bitch. If Alvin hadn't left me, he'd have been the happiest man alive.

If pervert Rex hadn't blackmailed me.

I look at the two of them. They're talking to their kid. The one I didn't kill. If only he didn't have to look like Alvin, I would have shot him right there on the spot! And their daughter thought she was oh, so cute. So beautiful. Well, that overacting brat got it. "Oh, what are you doing? Don't touch me," She'd said. Pathetic.

And I would shot her too. But I thought pushing her off the roof would be something more slow and painful. But I was wrong. She's not dead. Oh, but she will be. She will be.

I look at the three of them. I can see them, but they can't see me. I am hiding in the hallway, away from them. They're talking. Brittany looks at Alvin, and the way she does it makes me sick. She doesn't really love him. And I know, that in a matter of time, she'll leave him, taking his money, his heart, and kids. But not to worry. I'll be there for him, to pick up the pieces.

Brittany stands up, and the child does too. They all walk and vanish into the hallways. They walked together, as if they are a perfect family. The thought makes me gag. Alvin doesn't deserve this plastic of a woman.

I come out of the hallways, out of my hiding. I scowl out to their direction, knowing they can't see me. I heard a ping from the elevator, and they already out of this floor. Maybe out of this building. Together. Argh! I hate them!

My head aches and I sigh. I've been in pain for two months, ever since Alvin left me. But it's all going to end. He's going to be mine again. Soon.

I glance at the door, to where their daughter was being held. The one I thought I killed. And just my luck, the door opens, and the two nurses exit the room, looking casual. As soon as they were out of sight, I quietly enter the room, shutting the door behind me.

And there their daughter is. Alvin's daughter, lying down, weak, and fragile. And I can admit, the brat looks kinda cute. She got that from Alvin, I know it. Her brown hair, and the shape of her face. But too bad, she's not my flesh and blood.

I frown at her figure. Her eyes were open, but she's not moving. How pathetic. I walk to her bed, and I look down on her. Words cannot express how mad, crazy, and insane I've become after Alvin left, and after finding out he had children all along. And the pathetic brat is staring out at the ceiling, and I know she can't see properly. It's part of the paralysis.

I want to laugh at her. But I only manage to smile.

So. How should I put her out of her misery? Quickly by bullet using Alvin's gun in my back, hidden under my jacket? Or... painfully, throwing her out the window?

My eyes catches the pillow supporting her head. I smile again. I take the pillow from the bed. I think... I should kill her slowly, by suffocating her using something that seems so soft and harmless. And the only thing I have to do is push this pillow hard against her face, making sure she can't breathe.

She'll die slowly.

Suddenly, the door opens behind me, and I frown. A nurse looks curiously at me, her head tilted in question, eyeing the pillow in my hands. She's holding a purse, and the way she holds it hints me that it isn't hers.

"Oh, Ms. Miller," The nurse says.

Oh, so I'm Miss Miller? Do I really look like that ugly bitch? But fine, I'll play along. Just for fun.

"Yes?" I answer.

"I'm sorry, but her head needs to be elevated. I hope the pillow's not too hard for her."

I smile in fake reassurance. "Oh, definitely not. It's not too soft. It's perfect." I caress the pillow to support my response.

"Thank you." The nurse walks closer to me and presents me the purse. "Oh, and here's your purse. You left it in the waiting lounge."

I eye the purse. It was made in pure leather, probably crocodile skin, I don't know. But it's definitely not the cheap kind. So Brittany Miller really is using Alvin's money. Why that gold-digging...

"Oh, thank you." I take the bag from her, and I am surprised to see how heavy it weighed. There must be gold in this bag.

"You're welcome. Oh, and I'm sorry, but visiting hours is over. Rooms are off-limits now to guests now. I hope you understand."

I fake a smile. "Of course, I do."

"Thank you," The nurse says.

I turn to leave. As I approach the door, I stop and turn around, looking at Alvin's daughter, then to the nurse returning the pillow to where it once was, then back to Alvin's daughter again. I smile at both of them. "I'll be back."

Bringing Brittany's purse with me, I walk through the hallways and corridors of the hospital, riding an elevator to the ground floor. I walk toward the exit, and find my car in the parking lot. I open the door of my car, place the purse on the passenger's seat, and slip behind the wheel.

And I just sat there after I closed the door. I have a lot on my mind, and I don't know what to think of anymore. I should have shot the brat, then that nurse when I had the chance. But I let it slip away. What's wrong with me? I scratch my head in frustration, then my eyes found Brittany's bag on the passenger's seat.

Almost urgently, I grab it and open it as if it were a treasure chest. Inside, I found nothing. Just some old make-up kits, a few money, and that's all. What made it heavy were the make-up. Brittany Miller sure is serious about hiding that ugly face under a few powders.

Me, I never concern myself with make-up, and not once in my life have I used one. And Alvin still fell in love with me. That proves I'm better than her. That proves that Alvin deserves me, and not her.

Under all the junks in her purse, I found her I.D. It was a school teacher's I.D. Her name, the name of the school, and every other information were written there. Brittany's picture looks like was taken when she was a bit younger.

As I look at the I.D., and idea suddenly came over me. I smile.

If I stick this in their daughter's face, would the police blame Brittany for the murder?

* * *

**Okay, this woman has gone insane, and I guess we all know who she is now.**

**Alright. SORRY for the errors. I'm not going to proofread, since it's completely useless for me, and I can't reread from top to bottom, as I am too lazy. **

**Oh, and my band posted a video of us doing a harlem shake. But since there was a complaint that I am not allowed to "advertise" a video in Fanfiction, I'm not going to tell you guys.**

**SORRY for the late update. I guess I procrastinate too much. :D**


	16. Our Days, Our Nights

**Fair female and male specimen of the human specie. I gravely apologize for my ruthless and constant tardiness, as I have been addicted to a symptoms of the grave disease called procrastination, which is also a mere symptom of writer's shield... or block... or buckler... or kite shield... you know where I'm going.**

* * *

_"Our days can be as exhausting and worse than anything we've ever imagined. But at least, can our nights stay the same?"_

_- Brittany Miller, Alvin's Mistress, Jay and Brianna's mother._

**A**fter watching the security footage from the school, Alvin couldn't help but stare, wide-eyed, shocked, and confused. Of all people, why did it have to be Charlene? Her ex-girlfriend? And why? Why would she do something like that? Charlene had always been so sweet, and harmless when he'd dated her. It wasn't like her to push his daughter off the roof like that? And why? Why would she?

He couldn't believe it. No. It was beyond unbelievable. His ex-girlfriend tried to murder his daughter.

And it must have taken her a lot of time to think about it. Had she been stalking them?

In Simon's office, Simon's laptop closed the security footage and looked at them both. Alvin couldn't respond to his look, and faced Brittany. What surprised him was, even under the dimly lit room, her face was just as pale. Her eyes were on the laptop, watching the screensaver, a slideshow of Simon, Jeanette, and their family.

Alvin moved closer to her, breathing in her scent. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he called, "Britt?"

It was as if she was knocked away from a deep thought, as she blinked quickly and looked at him. She didn't speak.

"What's wrong?" Alvin asked.

"Alvin." Her voice was dark, distant, and low. "Alvin, I've seen that girl."

Seen her? Was she stalking them? Or her? "What? Where?" He asked.

"The mall. She told me something I couldn't understand. She said, 'What do you have that I don't.'"

What did she have that Brittany didn't? It wasn't like Charlene to go after money. She was a simple girl, with her simple features. Pale skin, blonde hair...

_Blonde..._

Alvin's mind thought back to the security footage again. And as he remembered it, he didn't need to see the video again to be sure. In the footage, Charlene's hair was brown. Why would she dye her hair brown? To disguise herself?

Maybe...

A sudden idea clicked, but he blew it away, thinking of it as ridiculous. Charlene didn't kill Rex, did she? But then again, she tried to murder their daughter, and pointed a gun at AJ, and the poor, traumatized boy was lucky to have run away before she shot. Perhaps she dyed her hair, because she was hiding. From what and from whom? The police didn't know she was the murderer. Did they?

"Alvin." Brittany's voice distracted him from his reverie. Her face was still pale, but she had the hint of curiosity and suspicion. "You know this girl, don't you?"

Alvin hoped he wouldn't ask. He still hasn't told Brittany about Charlene, and even now, he didn't know how to explain it. Should he tell her, or lie? He took a deep breath and braced for the unthought answer that came out of his mouth. "She was my girlfriend for four years. Six years after you and I broke up."

For a moment, Brittany looked at Simon's laptop again, then back to him with an arched brow. "Seriously?"

Alvin nodded. To his relief, she answered with less hostility. "I know I should have told you, but-"

"Damn it, Alvin!" And there came the hostility he so expected. "You had a psycho ex-girlfriend who tried to murder our kids? And you didn't tell me that you knew her?"

"I didn't know it was her before I saw the video. And she's not a psycho, Brittany."

Brittany slammed Simon's desk, startling both Alvin and Simon. Her face was a twisted mixture of anger and confusion. "Oh, so you're defending her? You still love her?"

Seriously, what was it with women that made them think like that? "I don't love her. She cheated on me first."

"Well, that pretty much explains why she's a psycho." She pointed at the laptop, but the footage was already closed. "Did you see how she smiled when she punched my daughter off that roof, huh, Alvin?"

_Brianna. _At the sound of his daughter's name, and the remembrance of her fragile state in the hospital bed made him want to clench his knuckles in anger, and with his blood boiling with the highest point, he wanted to punch something. Anything. But he'd been in the military long enough to know that patience was more than just a virtue.

Under his anger, Brittany's deathly glare brought fear. "I'm sorry, Brittany. I know Brianna's-"

"What do you know about Brianna? Other than their birthdays, Alvin, what do you know about AJ and Brianna?" She didn't wait for him to answer as she pointed on the laptop again. "Did you see how scared that girl was, Alvin? Do you even know that Brianna is terrified of being touched by people she doesn't trust? And your ex-girlfriend," She said bitterly, "... just did so much as grab her by her collar and punch her off the roof. As a mother, Alvin, do you know how that makes me feel?"

"Please, Britt. Don't put Brianna in this. She has nothing to do with-"

"She. Is. Your. Daughter! For heaven's sake, Alvin!" She waved her arms around ridiculously and ran her hands through her hair, almost slapping and scratching her head.

"I know, Britt. But as much as you want to scream at the top of your lungs right now, I'm sorry. I'm not putting my daughter or my son in this." Alvin steeled himself, standing firm like an oak, hard as a rock, eyes sharp with a glare at his mistress. "I'm not putting my family in this. Not you, not Brianna, not AJ."

Alvin adjusted the collar of his shirt, suddenly feeling hot and exhausted. He stayed quiet, and so did Brittany.

When silence filled the air, Simon finally took its place. "Are you two done so I can move my desk somewhere that neither of you can reach? There's no stopping you two when you're doing things you do best. One of which is getting at each other's throats. Another two are ignorance and senselessness."

Alvin glared at him. He wasn't in a mood for another one of his brother's lectures.

"You can't fight. Not with a child in the room." Simon points to the couch at one end of the room.

It hurt Alvin to see AJ sitting there, just watching them, without an expression at all. He just sat there, eyes glued to neither him nor Brittany. Just staring between them, eyes neither dilated nor constricted, lips neither open nor closed. He looked dark and lifeless, and pale.

He was brought back to his thoughts when Brittany brushed passed him. "The boy's suffered enough already, Alvin." Was all she said when she walks to the couch.

Before Alvin could walk to her, Simon stands up from his chair and closes his laptop. "Well, I'm leaving," he said coolly, brushing passed him to the door. "Try not to make a murder scene in my office." Before he exits, he stops and looks at Brittany. "Oh, and congratulations on getting pregnant Brittany. Again."

Brittany hides her face with her bangs. Alvin could tell, she was as shock as he was. How could Simon know about her pregnancy? Her stomach wasn't all showing yet, with a thick shirt covering it.

"And Alvin," Simon called again. "Psychologically speaking, your ex-girlfriend needs help. Please try to keep her head between her shoulders, in case you get to her throat." With that, he closed the door, leaving them three in silence.

**. . . . . . .**

**A**lvin, once again in a million times, felt regret. He really shouldn't have fought back, and he really should have apologized sooner. Just watching Brittany tucking their son into bed, talking to him, and comforting him, made Alvin feel so left out. He just stood at his son's door, watching Brittany take AJ to her chest, patting his back. When AJ would ask a question about Brianna, or if everything would be alright, Brittany would answer, like a real mother should. And him..., he felt like he was shut out of his own family's life. He did have the liberty to step inside the room, but he didn't take it. With what Brittany had said earlier, he knew he'd better keep distance.

He watched, sighed every minute like a tired dog wanting nothing but a rest. Rest from all that's happened in just one day. AJ and Brianna's birthday.

Tired, exhausted, and with a heavy weight bumping every walls of his head, he retreated to the bedroom. With his head aching, he didn't want to think if Brittany was going to sleep with him or not, but he was terribly worried about her. About his family. Especially Brianna.

What did Charlene want with her? With AJ? And why did she show up to Brittany? What did she want? If she were after his money, it would be unlikely. Charlene was a simple girl, and she had a rich family inheritance when her parents died. At least, that's what she said.

But with Charlene on the loose with his weapons, driven by madness and God-knows-what, with the nerves and intentions to punch Brianna off the roof, and shoot AJ, Alvin knew his family wasn't safe. Who knows, Charlene might still be after them.

Right now, with Brittany probably unapproachable at the moment, he didn't know whether or not he should sleep naked like he usually did. But he stuck to the pajamas he never wore in two months.

A squeak on the door brought him back from his thoughts, and Brittany entered almost without a sound. Face hidden under her auburn locks, Alvin couldn't make out her expression as she locked the door, and quietly made her way to the closet.

And there, her back facing him, she bares herself, starting with her shirt, to her short skirt, so she's only in her bra and panties. Alvin saw her lean shape and the curves below her breasts and above her waist. Tossing her clothes to the floor, Brittany turned to back to him.

Alvin couldn't make out her expression with only the nightstand lamp as illumination.

He watched as Brittany quietly made her way to the bed. But she didn't slip under the covers, or lied down beside him. Instead, he sat on the bed, his knees on the mattress, facing him.

Completely distracted by her perfect figure, Alvin was nearly startled when she spoke.

"I'm sorry," she said. Moving forward, she tucked her hand under the blankets and touched his. "Alvin, I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean to fight with you."

Brittany Miller making another big apology?

Alvin smiled at her and squeezed her hand. "It's okay, I understand."

She sighed. "I was just so mad when I saw the fear in Brianna's eyes when your ex-girlfriend touched her. Brianna's really terrified of being touched."

Alvin remembered the time Dave went close to touch her, when they were in his old house, when she froze as Dave's fingers inched close to her skin. Brianna's afraid of her own grandfather? "What made her afraid?" Alvin asked.

"Simon knows everything I don't want to. I didn't ask him. I didn't want to know. But all I learned from Brianna, is that it takes a really long time, and a lot of trust for anyone to touch her. But she's normal, Alvin, just like every other girls her age. She's sweet, kind, shy, a little timid, and sometimes she even reminds me of Jeanette's personality. She's just a complicated child."

Alvin grinned evilly at her. "I don't need my mistress to tell me about my daughter. I know her, too, Britt." Of course, except for the hapephobia part.

Alvin knew what his daughter has been through, and how she lived half of her childhood fatherless and embarrassed. But he also knew of Brianna's personality, even before she became... complicated. She used to talk a lot, and she used to be as feisty as a grown tomboy. She's beautiful, sweet, but as fragile as thin, melting ice.

Brianna's one of a kind. A rare specimen of the female gender. Alvin was more than glad to have her as a daughter.

"Alvin," Brittany called, and he looked up. She squeezed his hand, and he squeezed back, smiling. "Our days can be as exhausting and worse than anything we've ever imagined. But..., at least... can our nights stay the same? When it's just us, showing ourselves how we love each other?" Her hand traveled from his hand to his shoulder, caressing the flesh underneath the sleeve of the shirt. "Make love to me. Please. I want you to tell me that everything is going to be alright."

Smiling, and way too aroused and distracted, Alvin leaned and offered her a kiss, which she gladly accepted. Wrapping his arms around her, she kissed back and melted into his arms with a soft moan. Slowly and deftly, he reached up her back, and slowly began to undo the hooks of her bra.

**. . . . . . .**

**N**athan arrived home unusually late. He knew how his wife would react at times like this, and as he stepped into his family's doorstep, he felt an inch of minor fear. Was his wife, Samantha, going to be emotional again? He didn't know.

But he did have his reasons. First, he had to stop by and return Sir Alvin's red Ferrari back to his house. Which reminded him, he should get a car like that when the budget rises up. His boss had been very kind since the first day he hired him. Once living in poverty as a fired security guard, his daughter now had proper education from a top-class private school, and her schooling was supported by Alvin Seville himself. Once wearing torn jeans and stained skirts, Samantha was already Ms. Brittany's equal when it came to clothing. And once living in a small house about to be taken by the bank, he now had a standard American suburb home.

He was really thankful for his boss for all this. His generosity have been more than a help. But also, he got the feeling he was doing this so he wouldn't quit.

Back to the subject. The second reason of his tardiness was, his daughter, Erika caught a flu a few days ago, and he had to stop to the pharmacy to get some medicine. But of course, even with these reasons, he knew Samantha would still be furious.

He entered the door with his key, and, plastic bag in one hand, threw his jacket to a chair. It was midnight, and everyone should have been asleep already, but he was surprised to find the kitchen light on, complete with a few chatter and chuckles.

Samantha's voice and...

There was another voice in the kitchen he didn't recognize.

Putting the plastic bag next to his jacket, he walk to the kitchen, and was surprised by what he saw.

Sitting on the table was his wife. And across her, of all people, was the girl Luke described as Brianna Seville's assailant. Charlene was her name.

He stepped inside the kitchen, and two pairs of eyes greeted him. His sights went to Samantha, then back to the girl. What was she doing here? How did she get here? More importantly, what did she want?

But before he could speak, Charlene stands up, her casual face turned into a tight frown.

Nathan's hand moves to the gun in his holster, but before he could pull it out, Charlene already had a pistol in her hand.

Pointed to his wife.

Samantha's face turned and her lips let out a horrified scream.

Afraid, confused, the adrenaline surging in his veins proven useless, he lost the will to speak. His heart pounding to his chest, all he could see and think of was the intruder's finger twitching against the trigger.

He looked at her, and she looked back, sweaty face meeting tight frown. When she spoke, her voice nearly pierced his ears. "You are going to do exactly as I say." She mouthed the syllables carefully, darkly.

* * *

**Okay, I know there are some mistakes, so sorry about that. And I'm also sorry for leaving this story for 16 days. **

**I'll update "First Mating Season" next time.**

**Now, I know you think this story is quite confusing because of some uncovered scenes (like Charlene finding her way to Nathan's house). But don't worry. After this story, I'm going to write another story, telling the whole story in Charlene's point of view, starting from when she first met Alvin, to Rex Blackmailing her, to Rex's brutal murder, and to her ending up in Simon's asylum (oopss... I think I hinted something there).**

**Okay, guys. That's the chapter.**

**Now here are some trivia. **

**Nathan is my band's drummer. I thought he'd fit in to the story because of... well... he's big. Bigger than an average Filipino. But don't worry, the family name's fictional.**

**Luke is our rhythm guitarist.**

**Brianna has Hapephobia, fear of being touch. **

**Brianna's psychological state is half-inspired by Christian Grey's.**

**That's all. Thanks for reading.**

**Sorry for mistakes.**


	17. Love and War

**Hi, guys. It's me, Joe, professional bassist, multi-instrumentalist, and vocal-stiloliger-izer-ist, here for the next chapter of the story.**

**Having a damn bad day, so don't even start flaming.**

**Alright, I'm going to balance between Cartoon and CGI Chipmunks, now, guys. Sorry for the late update.**

* * *

_"All is fair in love and war, right?"_

_- Charlene Anastasia Grey._

**T**he next morning, after she and Alvin got back together after a brief fight, Brittany knew she wasn't heartless enough to leave her daughter all alone in the hospital. Though she had her job to think about, Brianna was something more, and much more important than lecturing a few high-school students from a high class private school. She had her job of being a teacher, and her job of being a mother. And, in her heart, she cared more about being a mother (and Alvin's mistress) more than anything else in the world.

Isn't that why she had her job of being a teacher? To live a full life devoted to her children (and to being Alvin's mistress)?

So this day, as soon as she woke up, all she thought about was the way Alvin looked so cute when he slept, and getting to the hospital as quick as she could. She didn't even bother to call Principal Rubin to tell her she was having a day off.

She wasn't surprised to hear about Brianna's improvement. Relieved, but unsurprised. Brianna being Alvin's son and all, and the man's body had out-of-this-world capabilities.

Now that Brianna's healing was rapid, thanks to Simon's skills, and Alvin's genes, Brittany could already see her daughter peacefully, without worrying that she might never wake up again. Though, she was still paralyzed, and she still hasn't moved or spoke. Her senses were active, and she could hear, see, and feel everything her mother does.

Sitting next to the hospital bed beside her daughter, Brittany gently take her hand in hers, and squeezed gently. Though she was healing rapidly, it would still take a few days, or even weeks for her to finally move. And after that, she'd undergo another rehabilitation, just to see how damaged her mobility was.

Brittany looked at her straight in her daughter's open eyes. Lifeless but open, Seeing but not moving, Sensing but not reacting. She looked so fragile, as if one touch could make her eyes close and never open for a very long time. Brittany was afraid of that. But that didn't stop her from touching her daughter, smiling at her, talking to her.

"Hi, Sweetie." She didn't notice the lump in her throat before she spoke. Seeing Brianna at this state was heart-breaking. "It's me, mommy."

Saying those words to AJ and Brianna meant a lot to Brittany when they were just tiny, little babies. She'd cry in indescribable joy, talking and referring to the two innocent little creatures that she and Alvin had created out of love. Even in her teens, she was proud to be a mother, and she'd say it to everyone she knew. She was never ashamed. Why would she be ashamed of having a love so passionate it created lives? Beautiful, innocent lives.

The words she spoke brought her back to the early years. To the first stage of pregnancy, to the second and third trimesters. Then finally, just at the end near end of her junior year, she gave birth, raised them both with love, finished high school, graduated college, had her first job, and seeing Alvin for the first time in ten years.

She thought back to how Brianna felt when she found out about their father. It was heartbreaking. And at that same night, she sought comfort from the father she just knew.

Brianna must want Alvin more right now. More than Brittany. At that, she felt a pang of insecurity and jealousy, but she pushed it away. She understood, and she deserved it for hiding the kids from their father.

The lump in her throat grew bigger, and she felt her eyes water. She felt an itch in her nose, right between her eyes. She squeezed Brianna's hand tighter.

"I know. You want daddy right now." Brittany ignored the discomfort, knowing about their children's favoritism.

Looking back at her face, she saw tendrils of hair making a beautiful mess around her face. Those bright, shiny eyes, and her pale, radiant skin. Brianna was the most unique of unique, together with her brother. She could find the words to describe her daughter in any way. Beautiful? No. Angelic? No. Goddess-like? No, not even close.

This was what Brittany feared. Beauty was a killer, and when Brianna grows up, she and Alvin had to give her more watch, attention, and guidance. Anything that would prevent her from rebelling, or being too seductive. She'd have men lined up everywhere just to lay a hand on her.

As she watched, the steady beating of the monitor neither relieving nor scary, she door gave a squeak as it slowly opened. Brittany recognized her sister's glasses as soon as she stepped in, and closed the door behind her.

"Hi, Britt," Jeanette greeted. As she walked, Brittany's eyes were glued to her bulging stomach. It was only a few months when Jeanette got pregnant, but her stomach was way too big. Twins? Triplets? Brittany watched in envy as Jeanette grabbed a chair and sat beside her. She'd always wanted more of Alvin's child. It's been her dream to have a big, happy family.

"Britt? Only Alvin calls me that," Brittany said, placing a hand over her stomach. She felt a small movement inside her.

"We live in a world where there's always something new, Brittany." Her words were Miss Miller's famous motherly quotes. Brittany recognized it immediately.

She smiled in response. She moved her hand around her stomach, can't seem to take it off. Even under her jacket, it slightly showed, and it was only a matter of time before anyone would start guessing.

There was silence right after Jeanette's voice. There was only the sound of the monitor, other machinery, and Brianna's weak breathing.

"I heard hell went cold," Jeanette said, suddenly.

Brittany titled her head. "What?"

"You told me hell would go cold if Alvin got you pregnant again. God gave you a blessing."

Although her sister spoke slowly, Brittany was nearly startled by her words. The hand on her stomach tensed. "How'd you know?" She asked.

Jeanette only giggled. "My husband knows everything."

Brittany sighed. "Oh." They were talking about Simon Seville, Doctor of Psychology, Medicine, and Philosophy, receiving more than one doctorates at such a young age. Probably the smartest man anyone has ever known.

"And don't forget. I was a nurse before I married Simon."

And of course, there was Jeanette Miller, or Seville. She would have been Simon's rival if she hadn't married him in her early twenties. Right now, Jeanette was twenty-six, and Simon was twenty-eight.

"You know, you didn't have to hide it, Brittany," Jeanette said.

Brittany nodded. "I know. I'm just... embarrassed, that's all."

"Why? I thought you were proud of being a mother."

"I am. It's being pregnant I'm embarrassed about."

When Jeanette, turned quiet, Brittany tensed up again. "Brittany," she said. "Being pregnant is nothing to be embarrassed about as an adult. Your love just gave you a child, and you're going to thank him by hiding it?"

Brittany sighed. "I'm not hiding it, Jean. I'm just not telling anyone."

"What's the difference? If you love Alvin, you should have told everyone that you're having another child, and you're proud of it."

Brittany felt frustrated, and she definitely didn't need another lecture from her sister. She groaned. "Alright, I'm having a child, Jeanette. Leave it at that." She looked at her, trying to let the words sink in. But Jeanette didn't respond, and just looked. "If it makes you happy, alright, I'll go tell Eleanor and Theodore. But just that."

Jeanette seemed to examine her, which made Brittany uncomfortable. "If you're embarrassed about this pregnancy, then you shouldn't have been pregnant." She just looked, without an expression Brittany could read. "And what's the point of hiding it? It's pregnancy. Your stomach, and your baby grows, and you can't hide it forever. You're only making things harder."

She was right. Jeanette was always right, and she'd grown up in her childhood with all her corrections that she got used to it. If it were Eleanor, Theodore, Simon, or even Miss Miller, she would have yelled right away.

When Jeanette looked away, Brittany felt relief to know the subject was over. They both turned their sights to Brianna's fragile body laid plainly on the hospital bed. Brittany wondered whether her daughter was comfortable or not, in that position.

"Poor Brianna," Jeanette said. "Who'd push an innocent little girl off the roof?"

_Charlene._ Brittany nearly spat at the thought of the name. Brown, obviously dyed hair, a petite figure under a denim jacket, a skirt that doesn't even match, and that wild, unclear voice. _"You were supposed to be my child!" _The voice from the security footage rang in her ears.

"Alvin's heartless ex." She blew on her bangs. "Why would my Alvin date someone like her, anyway?"

"Simon showed me the footage. She looks like you, Brittany."

That hit her. "She's heartless," Brittany said, thinking and looking back at her daughter. "Nothing like me."

Jeanette scoffed. "Brittany, you're cold, vain, self-centered, and you're closer to heartless than anyone I've ever known."

Again, from Jeanette, that was true. _Was _true. But she'd never try to murder her own daughter.

"What I'm trying to say is, Brittany, no one's that heartless to harm Brianna." Their eyes stare blankly at the girl's lifeless figure. "Look at her, Brittany. I'm sure you know your own daughter. She's smart, innocent, and very beautiful. She's more unique than any girl I've ever seen."

Brittany smiled weakly but proudly.

"Only a monster would try to pull a single strand of hair from her head."

"Alvin's ex exactly."

"No."

Brittany looked at her, surprised.

"She's not a monster. And Simon and I both agreed that she's not normal. It has something to do with psychology, which Simon is - believe me - trying so hard know about."

"Why?" Brittany asked. Why would Simon even care? Brianna wasn't their daughter.

Jeanette shrugged playfully. "One last good deed for Alvin before the three brothers turn into business rivals."

Oh, right. Alvin was rich now. "Rivals?" She couldn't help to think of Alvin, Simon, and Theodore fighting against each other for wealth.

"I know. I'm afraid, you, me, and Eleanor might get in a crossfire. So, maybe we could _persuade_ our husbands to turn this future rivalry into partnership. If you know what I mean." Jeanette's grin seemed so out-of-character.

Brittany laughed. "Oh, my God. Jeanette, you really have changed."

"It's what an early marriage can do to you if it turns out beautifully." Jeanette smiled. "Which reminds me. You're twenty-six. You should get married."

If Brittany had a mouthful of water, she would have spat it out. "Me and Alvin? Marriage?"

"Why? Don't you love him?"

"I do." And those two words contained so much honestly and sincerity. "But even just being his mistress, we still get into a lot of emotional problems. And we're still trying to make up all the years we've lost."

"So, I can expect you married when you're thirty-eight?" Jeanette frowned. "Don't. You and Alvin are one kind of a couple. I imagine you two making up for thirty years in just one night."

"You're exaggerating."

Jeanette shook her head. "No, Brittany. I'm telling you what I_ know_ is true. You and Alvin are special. People say that a problem can only be dealt with when the couple loves each other. But you two can solve anything whether you love or hate. What I'm saying is you two can't get enough of each other. You two love, no matter how much you push the feeling away. And growing up with you, I've seen you turn all those hatred into passion, until you and Alvin couldn't live without seeing each other anymore."

Brittany scoffed arrogantly. "I couldn't live without seeing him? Jeanette, I spent ten years without even looking at his pictures."

"I know." She nodded. "But Alvin left you two pieces of him, and it was enough to keep the flame living between you two, no matter how small it got over the years."

AJ and Brianna. Their children. Again, Jeanette was right. AJ and Brianna was what kept Alvin's face in her head, no matter how much she wanted to forget him. She saw Alvin's face in the kids'. Especially AJ.

Brittany did love Alvin, more than anything. And she'd love to get married with him. But she didn't know what the problem was. Jeanette was right about them conquering emotional problems in less than an hour. But maybe she was afraid of problems coming in more than they can solve.

"I think I'm just waiting for his proposal. That's all." Was she just afraid of the commitment and vows she might not be strong enough to keep?

"If you're afraid of marriage, Brittany. Just remember, looking at you two for the first time makes someone think you two are more than just married. As if you've been married for a very long time."

It has been a very long time since she and Alvin got together, hasn't it? It all came to more than ten years ago, their first look, first crush, first date, first kiss, and first time. If what Jeanette said was true, then everyone must think she and Alvin have been married since she was fourteen years old.

"It's Alvin who loves me so much, making me feel so special and important. If we're together for a very long time, Alvin's responsible for it."

"True." Jeanette giggled. "But if you two break up, it's obviously your doing."

Brittany glared at her sister. But thinking again, she was right. Brittany and Alvin had fought many times in their teenage years, and looking back and thinking harder, she realized she'd been the one who caused them. Her vain attitude, insensitivity, and the fame she had never been willing to let go. And though Alvin had these flaws too, it was obvious he fought against them just to keep her. Alvin was the most important one in their relationship.

"And speaking of Alvin," Jeanette started again, "... where is he?"

**. . . . . . .**

**"D**ad!" Alvin heard AJ's complaining tone again. Well, he couldn't blame him. With the weak service of the store they were in, he was just about to complain, too. "Do we have to do this now?"

AJ was as bored as he's ever been, Alvin thought. So bored, the new PSP he bought him hours ago wasn't even helping. He'd placed it in his pocket, stood up from his chair, and walked up to him. Alvin was standing at the counter, waiting for the clerk to wave away the last of the other costumers.

"Hey, AJ. You're lucky mom agreed to let you skip school this week." Alvin eyed his son's red jacket, the one Dave gave him when they were still kids, years before he joined the army. "Isn't it hot under that jacket?" He asked.

"Dad, you gave it to me." It sounded like a fact he should know about. "And I'm not wearing anything underneath."

Alvin chuckled. He used to do the same thing, and say the exact same words to Dave.

"Can I help you, sir?"

A clerk finally showed up behind the counter, and Alvin sighed loudly in relief. It was the most expensive jewelry store in the entire Los Angeles, far from home, and the service literally sucked. No wonder why AJ was bored as a tuna in a pack of sardines. There were only like, six costumers, and more than one sale's clerk. Seriously, McDonald's had better services.

"One second, Jay," Alvin said to his son.

"Dad, it's A-Jay."

Alvin chuckled and turned back to the counter. He met the employee's wide eyes. "Alvin? The Alvin Seville?"

Alvin rolled his eyes. This has been happening for two months, ever since his company boosted up, and gained millions in a month. Just like Simon and Theodore.

"I want..." He cleared his throat. "I mean, I need the most expensive sapphire you can offer," he said, ignoring the employee's reaction.

The employee nodded and vanished into the door behind the counter. The door looked hard and secured, complete with a sign 'No entry'. Alvin turned back to his son again, meeting his questioning gaze.

"Why sapphire?" He asked.

Alvin smiled. "It matches your mother's eyes.

A moment later, the clerk reappeared, holding a small box and placed it on the counter. When he opened it, the bright, perfectly carved sapphire seemed so revealing, he knew Brittany would like it immediately. And he'd like it too, if he were interested in gems.

Alvin looked back at the clerk. "I'll take it. And do you have one of those pink sapphires?"

The clerk nodded. "Sure. Would you like a bracelet, or a necklace?"

Alvin thought again. Brianna already had his dog tags, so, "I'd like it in a bracelet. Silver."

**. . . . . . .**

**W**hen Alvin finished buying the expensive gems, he and AJ retreated back to the car. He placed the two velvet boxes in his leather jacket pocket and drove away. He never thought about this, but being rich felt so weird. Once he heard the overall price (more than fifty thousand), he knew his old self, the one that wasn't rich, would have a heart attack.

As they drove away to Simon's hospital, AJ sat in front seat, his eyes never leaving the new PSP he bought him hours ago. Alvin chuckled. He used to do the exact same thing when he was a kid.

"You know, you're going to get dizzy. The car's running," he said.

AJ smiled. "I know. But it's so fun." He placed the PSP on his lap and looked at him. "How come mom and Brianna got those shiny gems, and I don't?"

"Well, it's your birthday, right? I got Brianna an Iphone, too."

"What!?" AJ's high-pitched voice echoed inside the Lamborghini. "She gets a necklace and a phone? What about me? It was my birthday too, you know."

"Well, you have another birthday present from me, too. But if I give you that, I might turn you into a spoiled brat."

AJ squirmed in his seat. "Dad! Come on, please? I won't be a spoiled brat, promise."

Alvin didn't try to pry his eyes off the road. But he knew AJ was desperate to have his second (first) birthday present. He probably hasn't noticed the laptop on the backseat yet.

"Dad." AJ's voice prolonged the vowel.

Alvin grinned evilly. "Alright, sure. I'll give it to you when we get home."

AJ leaned back and slouched in his seat. "Alright. But only until we get home."

**. . . . . . .**

**"S**o, about you and Alvin." Just as Brittany thought their conversation was over, and she could finally look at her daughter quietly, Jeanette spoke again. Brittany looked at her. "Tell me about you two. None us know anything about your relationship right now."

Brittany rarely talked about getting back with Alvin again. She thought everyone saw their mending coming, and she hated to be stuck in a storm of I-Told-You-So's. But right now, she felt open. "What do you want to know?" She asked.

"Let's start with you. Are you still overly attached to him?"

"Still?" Brittany repeated the word.

Jeanette probably got this question when they saw them together more than ten years ago. Where ever Alvin went, Brittany was always there by his side, like a dog to a master. She was never seen away from him. To most boys, it might look annoying. But Brittany knew Alvin didn't mind. She shrugged at her sister's question. "We've always been overly attached to each other."

"I know. Years ago, when you were together, you were always clinging to him like a Velcro. I mean, I've never seen you an inch away from him. Not one. When he was there, you were there. And what shocked me the most was you always did what he said. You never do anything people say. It's like Alvin turned you from insolent to obedient."

Jeanette's words were true. Brittany only obeyed Alvin of all people. Not Miss Miller, not her sisters, not even her friends.

"Love can do crazy things to people," she said, knowing how true it was. "What's your point?"

"Alvin seemed to be the dominant one, no doubt about that. And I won't ask why. But what about now? Are you still that overly attached to him?"

Brittany shook her head. "I don't think so anymore. I do love him more than anything else in the world, except AJ and Brianna, but I've grown up now, Jean. I run my own life."

"Wrong."

Brittany frowned suddenly at her sister's reply.

"You only run half of your life, Brittany. And Alvin runs the rest. I don't know if you know it. But like you said, love can do crazy things to people." Jeanette smiled.

Brittany arched her brow, confused. How could Alvin run the other half of her life? And what part was that other half? What was Jeanette even talking about? Brittany thought again and again, finding the points and places, times when Alvin ruled a part of her life. She found nothing. Ever since Alvin left, she's been running her own life, raising the kids, finishing college, working. And they were back together, but nothing felt different.

She looked back again at her sister, giving her a ridiculous expression. "Jeanette, I swear, I don't know what you're talking about."

Jeanette patted at her knee. "You're talking to a psychologist's wife. You'll never know what I'm talking about."

"Then, why tell me?"

"In case you'll know what I'm talking about. In the near future, you'll understand."

Brittany frowned, the confusion leading her back to what Miss Miller used to say to them, 'In the near future, you'll understand.' She always hated that quote.

Her mind thought back to Alvin again, and Jeanette's words about Alvin running half of her life. Maybe she should just call and ask him. He turned back and looked for her purse, but then suddenly remembered she didn't have it.

"Did I leave my purse here yesterday?" Brittany asked, turning back to Jeanette.

Jeanette nodded. "Yep. The recovery booth informed Simon that a nurse gave it back to you already."

"What?" Brittany tilted her head. "I didn't have when I came home last night."

**. . . . . . .**

**N**athan was standing guard, doing his usual shift just standing on the front porch. Not a fun job, but it pays well. He was just about to head back inside the Seville Mansion before Mr. Seville's Lamborghini rolled into the driveway. A red Lamborghini. Lucky man. But Nathan wasn't one to choose cars. He was born simple, and lived simple.

When the car halted, he walked to the driveway and greeted the passenger's door. He opened it to welcome Alvin Junior, or as the maids used to call him Young Master. And yes, not only they had high security, but they also had maids. Two maids, and six other bodyguards suggested by Luke Coliflores himself.

Alvin Junior hopped out of the car, bringing with him a new gadget. Nathan thought back again at the kindness of the kid's father. He even gave her daughter a small phone with an internet for her to do her research on.

Without greeting him, Alvin Junior strutted towards the front door of the house. Before Nathan could close the passenger door, Mr. Seville called his attention.

"Oh, Nate. Do you mind watching him for a few hours? My dad's coming. David Seville."

"Yes, sir," he replied.

"It's only until he arrives. I'm going to the hospital to check on my daughter."

"Yes, sir. Have a safe trip," he said so with no expression. Only the plain, hard as steel voice made him sound like a capable bodyguard, especially because Luke assigned him as captain of the others. He closed the door and watched as the car revved to life again and exited the driveway.

He turned around again and found the front door open. It was Alvin Junior's bad habit. Other than that, he was a good kid. Just as he was about to head inside, his phone rang. Fishing it out of his pocket, he looked at the caller's I.D. and frowned. A thousand pounds dropped, and he felt the earth shake, suddenly remembering his family's 'visitor'.

He answered.

"Charlene," he snarled. "I swear, if you touch my wife or my daughter-"

"I'm not intending to touch them today, _Nate._" An impish voice of a woman spoke. "Today."

"What do you want?"

"I'm watching you, Nathan. I know my Alvie just dropped by home."

Nathan looked around, trying to find signs of Charlene. Damn, the woman hid herself real good.

"You know how much you love your family, don't you? And you know how much I love my precious Alvie." The way she spoke it, Nathan knew the bitch wasn't normal. A voice with changing pitches, almost like singing, then snarling. She deserved to be in Dr. Seville's asylum. "Seeing seeing the boy breaks my heart to a million pieces. He's not mine! He didn't come from me. Me and Alvin made love a million times, on and on and on, and it was heaven everyday... But you know what? He never gave me a child!"

The woman was starting to both scare and disgust him.

"You know what I want, right, Nathan? You know what to do? _Do you?!"_

"You're crazy! He's just a kid!"

"And so is your daughter. And your wife is so... so young. I'd to see the look on your face when you see their heads on a _damn plate!" _

Nathan nearly gasped. "You're crazy. You need help. You need some damn help, do you hear me!?"

"I can't hear you. I'm crazy. I'm insane, and crazy in love. And all is fair in love and war, right? I want my Alvie back. I want him back." Nathan could hear her voice crack. "And you want your wife and kid alive, right? If you what I say, you'll get what you want, and I'll get mine, and we can all live happily ever after. Once I get rid of that gold-digging whore!"

She wanted Ms. Miller, too? Nathan growled and smashed the hang-up button on the phone, putting it back in his pocket. As he stood in the open, he felt troubled, head aching, his temple throbbing in sync with his chest. He knew he needed his family alive, and he'd do anything for them.

What about Mr. Seville's? His family and his life is in danger, too.

But right now, that wasn't what he had in his mind. Walking towards the porch steps, he reached for the knife he had in his back pocket.

* * *

**Hi, it's me, Joe, Author and Vocal-stiloliger-izer-ist. Sorry for the late Chap. **

**So, yep. It's clear, Charlene's mental.**

**Feel free to report any errors. Cool, PEACE OUT!**

**And, guys, I so dig this band right now. Hardcore!**

** watch?v=koloGMy1WQ0**

**Sorry for late update.**

**Who lives in an equally delicious fruit at the bottom of the ocean? Sponge-Robert Quadrilateral Trousers.**

**Hey, fairly attractive female of the human specie. South Korean district style.**


	18. Won't Let Me Say No

**Hello.**

* * *

**J**eanette was just finished talking when Brittany heard the door give a soft squeak, and Alvin stepped in, looking as hot and too-handsome-for-his-own-good as ever. He greeted and closed the door behind him. Jeanette stood up from the chair, smiled at them both, and turned to the door.

"I guess I should leave you two alone," she said. "I'll be Simon's office. Don't disturb."

Brittany flashed her a grin. Looks like someone's been very active lately. Once Jeanette was out the door, Alvin sat on her chair. Brittany almost didn't notice herself looking deeply into his brown eyes, the collarbones above his chest making her mouth water. The sight of his lips made her want to run her tongue all over his face, then inside his mouth.

He looked at their daughter, smiling at her. "She's getting better," he said.

"Thank Simon. He's a good doctor." He looked down, then back up again, observing her body from thighs to face. "Brittany, you know that I love you, right?"

Brittany tilted her head. Why would Alvin ask her that? Was it not obvious? In her pessimistic mind, she immediately thought something had happened. Something she refused to think about. She gripped her pink skirt with one hand, and adjusted her jacket with the other.

"I do," Brittany said.

"Then..." When Alvin's smile disappeared, covered by an unreadable expression, Brittany held her breath. She watched as Alvin dug one hand into his pocket, and her pessimistic side suggested inundated her with fearful thoughts. When he got out of his chair to bend down on one knee, he pulled something out from his pocket.

Brittany gasped, her heartbeat picking speed. Suddenly, she lost all contact with her pessimism, replaced by a complete feeling of confusion, nervousness, and excitement.

"Brittany." His voice had a renewed tenor to it.

When she blinked, she braced herself for his proposal. The one she and Jeanette had talked about, and the one she'd feared and longed for. Did Jeanette know about this? When Brittany opened her eyes, the velvet box was already open, revealing shiny, pink gem. But what caught her eyes was the silver loop attached to it.

Then, Alvin gave an evil smile. "Will you give this to Brianna?"

Her world froze, her heart stopped. Everything stopped. She stared at the pink gem, wondering if she'd heard him right, or she'd just forgotten how to speak his tongue. After a brief moment, her face turned crimson with anger and blush. She growled, and her palm met his cheek in a loud smack that might have been enough to wake up Brianna.

"You jerk!" She yelled out.

Alvin's laughter filled the air. "You should have seen your face!" He closed the box and nearly collapsed to the ground.

For a brief moment, Brittany caught a glimpse of six year old Alvin Seville, rolling on the ground, laughing hard because four year old Brittany Miller just found the rubber snake he'd stuffed into his back. He looked cute, and tempting to punch in the face.

"Why you immature son of a-" She stood up from her chair and grabbed her by the collar, lifting him up from his kneeling position. She brought him close to her face. "Just when I thought you were all grown up. I swear, Alvin, I will slap you silly!"

He just kept laughing hysterically until it died down. "Calm down, Britt. You can't call yourself mature, either." Bits of chuckle escaped his lips. "I just showed you the wrong box, that's all."

Then Alvin's hand showed between their faces, holding another velvet box in his fingers. When Alvin opened it, another gem showed this time. The radiant shine of a blue sapphire reflected in her eyes, the gem sitting on top of a small, silver ring.

Brittany felt it again, the heartbeat, the nervousness, the confusion and loss of pessimism. She let go of his shirt and brought her fingers to her lips, her breathing completely at halt. "Alvin...," she whispered, unable to say any more.

"Brittany, let me marry you." It wasn't a question. It was an imperative sentence told by his soft, gentle voice. Something that wouldn't let her say no.

She looked deeply at his face, trying hard to find another joke in his face. But nothing. It was all cute, handsome, and sincere twenty-eight year old Alvin, smiling because he'd shown a wedding band to her mistress, twenty-six year old Brittany Miller, in front of their paralyzed daughter in the hospital.

She maintained a shock face when she said, "You won't let me say no." It wasn't a question either.

Alvin shook his head. "It's either marriage or I jump off the window. You choose."

A wide, ridiculous smile crept up her face, and she noticed her eyes have been watering. "... J-jump off the window, Alvin..., and take me with you."

She felt his arms around him in a warm embrace. She hugged him back and wiped her flooding tears into his shoulder. He kissed her neck. "Not without that teary face, Britt."

She felt like she could just bite his neck in joy. "Oh, shut up, you jerk." She pulled away and stared into his eyes. "You just made two of your biggest mistakes, you know that?"

"What?"

"Marrying while your ex-girlfriend is on the loose is a huge mistake. But having to put up with me for the rest of your life is even worse." She hugged him ., tighter this time. Her muscles strained. "Thank you. Thank you so much, Alvin." Her sincere voice spoke into his shoulder.

"The biggest mistake _you_'_ve _ever made..." Alvin spoke in her ear. Brittany could feel his smile. "... was saying yes." _  
_

She cried harder, soaking his shoulders with happiness. "I don't care." She sobbed and gasped. "I'm so stupid to marry someone like you. But I'm too in love to care." She lifted her face up and kissed the corner of his mouth. "Oh, Alvin..., what have you done to me?"

Her lips smashed against his, their mouth opened in a slow, sloppy kiss with passion that ran as fast as adrenaline. She wrapped her arms around his head and pulled him so hard and close her lips started to hurt. She kissed him like she'd never kissed before, thanking him for making her the happiest woman alive. Her tongue caressed the inside of his mouth, and his met hers in a wild dance of love. She moaned, tasting him, gulping in his intoxicating flavor. Her body pushed and grind against his, sighing and panting as she reached higher levels of arousal. She felt an aching sensation in her thighs, and her stomach clenched with want. Lust fueled their kiss, driving faster and harder. The tears in her eyes stopped flowing, replaced with nothing but her sight of desire as she pulled out of the kiss and looked at him. She felt his hands on her body, caressing her, loving her in the most satisfying way.

Unable to control anymore, Brittany grabbed his hand and dragged him to the bathroom.

**. . . . . . .**

_**"B**rittany!" Four year old Brittany Miller was walking around the public sidewalk in a bright afternoon, heading home when a high-pitched voice called out to her. Her bag was suddenly heavy since she left school, so when she turned around, she shrugged the weight off._

_She turned back, six year old Alvin Seville ran up to her, holding up his backpack, smiling wide with his chipped-teeth, his hair brown under the afternoon sun. Brittany had nearly laughed when he'd broken his tooth by eating a piece of bread._

_He stopped at her arms' length. He smiled again. His funny face and teeth made her smile back._

_Alvin is funny, she thought._

_"Hi, Alvin." She tucked a tendril of her behind her ear and smiled wider. She was always happy with Alvin. Alvin always makes her happy. Even though he doesn't move, she smiles. She likes Alvin. She's Alvin's best friend._

_"What are you doing all by yourself? Miss Miller said a van might stop and give you candy and kidnap you."_

_She rooted feet to the ground, scared. "Really?"_

_"Don't be scared. I'll protect you." He took her hand in his. They walked along the sidewalk together, heading home._

_She looked at him, locks of her red hair flying as the air blew by. "You promise?"_

_"I promise. But you don't really believe what Miss Miller said, do you?"_

_Did he believe? He's not scared, so maybe no. But she was still scared. She took her arms and locked it around his elbow._

**_. . . . . . ._**

**B**rittany pressed her back against the tiled bathroom walls, screaming quietly but with all her might as Alvin made love to her, giving her pleasure after pleasure after pleasure, not stopping any soon. She was tired, but not exhausted. She wanted more. She wanted him. She loved him. She belonged to him. She was his soon-to-be wife.

She jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist. Her clothes still hugged her body, and were drenched in their sweat. Alvin licked kissed her neck, shoulder, collarbone, licking her, breathing into her, loving her.

Another huge wave of pleasure washed up every care and worry in her body, replaced with love, passion, and quiet moans and sighs. She closed her eyes, and bits of memories flashed before her.

**. . . . . . .**

_**A**lvin was her best friend. Brittany liked Alvin, and Alvin liked her back. They were always together. They were never away from each other. They chased in the playground, slept at each other's house, every time in the same bed. They were inseparable.  
_

_One day, Brittany slept at Alvin's house again. She brought the same pink backpack. They watched T.V., played games, bothered Simon and Theodore, and sometimes Dave. When sleep time came, Brittany went to the bathroom with her favorite pink backpack. She was going to change to her pajamas. But when she opened her bag, she screamed so loud in the bathroom. She saw a snake in her bag._

_She cried. She shouted. Shouted Alvin's name. She ran as fast as she could to the door, but when she opened it, Alvin was on the ground, laughing, rolling. Why was Alvin laughing?_

_"You should have seen your face!" Alvin shouted, smiling with his chipped teeth._

_But that face didn't make her smile. Instead, she felt funny in her chest, in her stomach. Her face turned red, seeing her best friend laugh at her. She cried harder, wailing, sobbing, and this time, she had no shoulder to cry on. She closed her eyes, hands on her face and ran. But Alvin still laughed._

_"I thought we were best friends!" She screamed at him. "But why are you laughing at me?"  
_

_"Because it's funny!"_

_Her chest and stomach hurt again. Why was she hurting? She ran to the stairs, but she fell down. Her knee hurt. She curled into a ball and cried harder. Suddenly, she couldn't hear Alvin's laughing anymore._

_"Brittany!" She heard him scream._

_She peeked through her fingers, and Alvin was right beside her, not laughing anymore._

_He touched her. She squirmed. "No!"_

_"Brittany, I'm sorry. I thought you'd laugh, too."_

_"It's not funny!" Brittany wanted to believe his sorry. And she did. But she still couldn't smile after looking at him._

_He touched her again, and she let him. She covered her face, but peeked through her fingers and saw him looking at her knee. "You have a wound," he said._

_"It hurts."_

_"I'm sorry, Brittany. I'm sorry."_

_Brittany believed him again. She took her hands away to reveal her crying face. He smiled at her. He took one of her wrists and helped her to sit down. Alvin raised her knee up and kissed the wound._

_That made Brittany smile. "That's what Miss Miller does."_

_He looked at her. That was when she saw the color of his eyes. They looked like honey, but browner. "Dave said love can make the pain go away."_

_She nodded. "That's what Miss Miller said, too," she approved. "Do you love me?"_

_Alvin smiled. "Of course I do, Britt. You're my best friend."_

_When Alvin bent over to kiss her cheek, that's when she first felt her spark of love for Alvin. And that was the day she first hated him. And also the day every piece of her heart belonged to Alvin, twenty-six year old Brittany Miller realized._

_**. . . . . . .**  
_

_**F**ourteen year old Brittany's birthday party had just ended, but she couldn't decide whether it was the best or worst party ever thrown in her life. On the good side, the party was going so well, and the people loved every second of it, including her. But sadly, and strangely, all her best friends except Alvin attended her party. His brothers were there, Dave was there, where was he?_

_Oh, she hated him more than she ever had. First she didn't text or greet her even a single "happy birthday," he missed her party, and he didn't even give a gift. What kind of friend was he? Out of all the things he'd screwed up on, this could be something that could end their friendship..., for a short while, that is._

_During her party, she'd checked her phone once or twice, waited outside for him, and spent half of her birthday thinking about his arrival. But he never came, and Brittany wondered just what kind of a friend he was to miss her birthday._

_The party was over hours ago. It was nine in the evening, and Brittany was lying down in her bed, staring at the ceiling, trying to do some random equations that might solve Alvin's absence, or calculate the time of his arrival._

_But then she heard a knock on her window, and when she turned, Alvin was right there, his feet on the branch of a tree, his hands on the window sill._

_Quickly, Brittany bolted up and opened the window for him. He then jumped into her room, landing perfectly on the floor. But the only thing that greeted him was a slap on the face._

_"What the heck, Alvin!" She yelled at him. "You miss my damned party! Do you know how many people I've told that you'd be here? And you didn't came, now I feel like a freaking loser!"_

_Alvin rubbed his face. "Wait..., you're mad at me for missing your party?"_

_Brittany slapped her forehead. "Oh, gee, what do you think? I'm happy because the best friend I've ever had missed my party?"_

_"Oh, we're still friends? Well, it's obvious that you don't remember all those times you said you never wanted to see me again." He smiled. A mischievous smile that she always wanted to punch, ever since he threw that rubber snake in her bag ten years ago. "And here I am."_

_Brittany sighed hard and collapsed on her bed, face first. The party was exhausting. She felt the mattress shift as Alvin's weight rested beside her. He patted her shoulder._

_"Hey, Britt."_

_She shifted so she was on her back. He had that smile again. The only thing she hated about that smile, is that she was afraid she'd like it. Love it._

_"Let's get it straight, here. I'm your best friend, not your boyfriend. Sometimes, I doubt if we're even friends at all."_

_That scared her. Was she not enough of a friend?_

_"We always fight and all, but we keep crawling back to each other, and I don't know why." The light on her ceiling shown brightly over Alvin's shoulder, making his hair shine with the redness of his jacket. He'd have looked like an angel if it weren't for that evil smile. "That's the reason why I traveled all the way across the state to the get you the best gift ever."_

_That made her lit up. "Wait, what?"_

_He reached for his pocket. "Yep, I traveled that far just to get you some..., I don't know what gem this is, but it matches your eyes, so I placed it in a ring."_

_Brittany couldn't believe her ears. Then she felt her eyes deceive her when Alvin brought out a velvet box from his pocket. He opened it, a bright sapphire shone under the light in her ceiling. Her eyes sparkled, matching the color of the gem. She gasped, looked at the gem, to Alvin, then back at the gem._

_"You're joking," she whispered, unable to find her voice._

_He grinned. "Not only that, Britt." He took the ring and placed it in the palm of her hand. Clearly, something was written in the ring. "Read it."_

_Brittany did so, reading the lines: _I only hate you because I love you ~ Alvin. _Brittany looked up, trying to find the meaning of those words as if it were written in his face._

_"This doesn't make any sense," she said plainly._

_"It means the more I hate you, the more I love you. So when you become my girlfriend, saying that you hate me won't hurt."_

_That nearly startled her. When he took her hand, she held her breath. He took the ring from her other hand, and slid it into her fingers. Her veins pumped, and she even felt it in her temple. "Alvin...," she whispered._

_"We've been friends for so long, Brittany. I hope you know what I'm asking for."_

_Brittany gulped. Her eyes turned to golf balls. Of all times, why did this have to happen in her birthday? "Y...You... You won't let me say no."_

_"Yes or no, our friendship ends here either way, after ten long years." He still held her hand. It felt like a small cookie ready to be crushed in his palm. "Say no, Brittany, and you'll never see me again. Say yes, I'll always be by your side, until you want nothing to do with me anymore." _

_Both choices confused her, urging her to choose any one. She both loved and hated Alvin. She wanted to be with him more as a friend, and at the same time, she wanted to be the one to bury him in his funeral. But she couldn't let his question go unanswered. She just didn't want to._

_No, or yes, she couldn't remember what she said, or how she said it. But who knew she'd be giving up her virginity to him a year after?_

**_. . . . . . ._**

**C**harlene couldn't help her head. Dozens of thousands of pictures of Alvin flashed in her head, the times he held her, kissed her, made love to her, all memories fresh in her head. Alvin, her love. He'd been her one and only love. The one who'd made her feel passion and pleasure in the most addicting way. Even now, fragments of him still rested in her mind. His intoxicating scent of sweat whenever they made love, the hard outlines of his muscles that she'd always longed to touch, nuzzled, and kiss. Even now, she couldn't miss the time she ran her tongue along his biceps when he was asleep.

If it hadn't been for that black mail. If it hadn't been for that sex predator of a police, Rex, Alvin would still be holding her in his arms. She'd still be breathing into his intoxicating scent, lusting over the sweet taste of his mouth, and feeling the sweet kisses into her cheeks.

These sweet thoughts tortured her, but filling her with hope at the same time, that Alvin was going to be hers again. He'd love her again, live with her again, make love to her again, and she'd have his children. Lots of children if he wants. She'd give him everything, even the impossible. If she were an angel with wings, she'd lift him up into the air and show him the world she was going to give to him. And though she was only human, she'd still give him the world, every last corner of it.

But first, she had to take care of that gold-digging whore who deceived his heart. If she were to disappear, Alvin would think and realize her intentions. He'd hate her, leave her children, and come back to the one who truly loved him with all her heart. They'd make love again and again, and they'd have their own family.

The thought was so sweet, she shuddered and smiled, laughed and giggled. A wide Cheshire grin spread across her face. As she did, she felt a stabbing pain in her stomach. She gripped it hard, but nothing could take away the grin in her face. Suddenly, the pain felt good.

She felt the fluids rise up to her throat. In her motel room, the bathroom was so near, only a few steps away. She didn't have to run to kneel in front of the toilet and ease the sickness.

If she was going to get Alvin back, this sickness was one of the problems between them. How would Alvin react when she said killing Rex had a price?

**. . . . . . .**

_**"S**o, you just couldn't help yourself around me," the police officer gave a wide grin as he gloated at her. "... can you?"_

_They were in a hotel, where Charlene had Rex drunk to his heart's content. It was only a few weeks after Alvin's leaving, and three days since she'd come out of that hospital. Every now and then, she'd feel ticks and discomforts in her head. Voices that talked to her. Loud voices that convinced her this vengeance would be sweet and satisfying when served cold in an expensive air-conditioned hotel room._

_Just looking at that evil grin of his, she urged to take out Alvin's army knife from her pocket and stab the bastard to death. But no. She wanted this to go her way, if she wanted this revenge as cold as it was pleasurable. She licked her lips, already seeing his body lying on the floor, drowning in his own blood._

_"No," she lied. She wanted to kill him. "I can't."_

_"Good. Because I want to rip these clothes out of you right now."_

_She felt a blunt pain in her shoulders as Rex bang her into the wall. She groaned. A sex predator indeed._

**_. . . . . . ._**

**_Warning: Murder and blood below. Parental guidance is advised. Or not, whatever._**

**_W_**_hen he finished with her, Charlene couldn't help the tears that formed in her eyes. She'd never felt so violated, so abused, so unsatisfied in her entire life. Clearly, Rex only thought of his own selfish pleasure. She hated the insensitive bastard even more, and now killing him won't only be for Alvin, but for her dignity as a woman as well._

_When he'd tired out, fully asleep, Charlene groaned in disgust as she took a whiff on his scent. He was nothing like Alvin. She felt like comparing him to Alvin was so wrong, it could even be sinful. Rex wasn't a man. He's evil, and abusive. He'd slapped her face just because she didn't do what he wanted her to._

_But now, she was smiling widely as she yanked Alvin's knife from her purse. One slit on the throat had done his death. He coughed, choked, his eyes suddenly wide open as Charlene gripped the knife hard into his throat. When he wasn't breathing anymore, Charlene's grin widened. She felt so sweet and satisfied. She tasted pure vengeance without a sense of guilt or regret. _

_But she didn't stop there. Alvin was worth more than a knife to the jugular. Alvin was worth more than the flow of liquid from Rex's throat like a waterfall, soaking the knife and the sheets. She smiled, victorious, but not fully satisfied._

_She stood up and dragged his body from the bed to the bathroom, and did the rest._

**_. . . . . . ._**

**_You can read now. Or not, whatever._**

**A**lvin probably didn't know, or even had a hint of anything she went through for him. Charlene had cried for weeks and days without stopping, ever since she killed Rex. Alvin didn't even know anything that had happened to her when he left.

But she will get to him soon, and she will tell him everything she'd been through. Starting from the point when she'd run after him when he'd left her home, resulting to her car colliding with a big truck on her way to the airport. She'd never felt the same ever since that accident.

* * *

**Excuse me while I hide from critics, flamers, and grammar Nazis. This story was rushed because the periodical test is here. And while everybody's out there studyin', I'm in here doing nothin'.**

**Sorry about the gore-ish part. You can't expect that after a wedding proposal. :D**


End file.
